Rich Girls
by cuteyfruity
Summary: Three rich o new boys.One old crush.After getting everything they ever wanted,what happens when money can't buy what you want? When you judged someone the wrong way? Will they take the time to get to know each other? BRUCA, NALEY, JEYTON.
1. Intro

Chapter 1- The Rich Girls

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are three of the riches girls in Tree Hill. Correction, they are the three riches girls in Tree Hill. Their parents have lots of Money, and well they are pretty much daddies little girls and they know it.

Brooke Davis is the daughter of Edgar and Victoria Davis, both very known people to Tree Hill. Her father is one of the top three best cardiothoracic surgeon in the country, he currently works at the nearest Hospital. Her mother Victoria however is a stay at home mom, she stopped working the days he found out she was pregnant with Brooke and never worked again. She currently stays home to take care of Brooke's little sister Briana, who is seven.

Peyton Sawyer is the daughter of Larry and Anna Sawyer. Anna passed away when Peyton was a child, but that only helped he to have a better relationship with her father, Larry. Larry the owner of a cruise company; Sawyer Cruise. It all began when he was younger, he use to drive boats. Eventually he moved to ships, and now he own quite a bunch of them.

Haley James is the daughter of Jimmy and Lydia James. She is the youngest of seven children, so saying she is extremely spoiled is an understatement. Lydia is an entertainment attorney. She stopped working when she got pregnant with her oldest child and didn't go back to work until Haley turned sixteen, she wanted to be the one to raise all her children. Jimmy is a music producer for his own production company, James Records also known as JARLITH Records.

The three girls pulled up to the school and parked their cars right next to each other, Brooke was the first on in her bright blue Audi convertible. Next to her was Peyton, who was driving a classic red Corvette. And last but not least was Haley, who parked her silver Range Rover. The girls parked in the same lot ever since they got their license, it was as if they were reserved for them. No one ever tried to park there.

Just like every other day they got out of their cars at the same time, which was extremely weird if you were watching. They met at the hood of Peyton's car and together they walked in the school.

As they walked in the school, they were making their way to their lockers. Which just so happened to be right next to each other, not coincidentally. They had there parents call the school before it started to make sure they had lockers next to each other.

"Hey Jake" Peyton said walking by the boy who was walking the opposite way. He just gave her a smile.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Peyton shrugged.

"You know what?" Haley said jumping in the conversation.

"Let's just go to class" Peyton said and started opening her locker.

The girls all got their books and started to walk to their first class.

"I hate History" Brooke said, "who cares about what happened years ago" she stated.

"With no History, there would be no present" Haley told her walking in the classroom.

The girls all walked to the second to last row of the class and sat in the same way they parked their cars, Peyton between the other two girls. Lucky for Peyton, the seat behind her was occupied by a very good looking sandy blond hair, brown eyed boy.

"Hey Jake" she said when she sat on her chair.

Jake just gave her a nod.

Just as the bell rang two boys walked through the door, they looked a like but not in a twin sort of way. They both had blue eyes, and they were about the same height. But one had raven hair, and the other one had sandy blond. Also the dark hair boy was a little buffer then the blond one.

They both walked over to the back of the class, the blond boy sat next to Jake and right behind Brooke. While the other one sat behind the blond one.

The teacher called roll and it turned out that both the boys had the same last name, maybe they were cousins.

The teacher explained what they would be doing the upcoming week, and what they needed to bring. Mostly everyone had the materials they needed, but Mrs. Wright wanted to make sure they all had what they needed.

"So, I'll see you all tomorrow" she said, "and please bring everything you need" Mrs. Wright told them looking at the class. "Now you can go" she told them.

The whole class started packing and left, it wasn't everyday that your teacher let you go early. Even if it was first period, teachers were very strict about that here.

Both the new boys walked out with Jake talking, they walked straight out the front doors not talking to anyone on the way.

"Who are they?" Haley asked, she expected Peyton to know. After all the girl was practically obsessed with Jake.

"I don't know" Brooke said, "but I call dibs on the blond one" she told them with a grin.

"He's all yours" Peyton said.

"I guess I get the other one" Haley said.

To them it was like a game, every time they saw something they wanted they had to go after it. They knew that no boy would ever say no to them, so they usually just called which one they wanted. Except for this time, Peyton wasn't really interested. The only thing the poor girl wanted was for Jake to actually talk to her.

"He's cute" Peyton said.

"Which one?" Brooke asked pushing the door open to get outside.

"Both" she said.

"Too bad you didn't call one of them" Haley said.

"Oh I did" Peyton said with a grin, "I get Jake" she told them.

Brooke stopped in front of her friend, "good for you P. Sawyer" she said slapping her shoulder.

* * *

Jake sat with the boys outside during lunch, he was explain to them all about the clicks and who is who.

"That's Mouth" he said pointing to a goofy looking kid, "he's an awesome guy. He's the school's sports announcer." He looked around and pointed to a blond girl, "that's Shelly Simmons and her clean teens, they're virgins for life or something like that" Jake said, he didn't exactly understand the whole clean teen thing. "That is Nikki" he said pointing at the tall dark hair girl.

"Nikki, as in your ex" the blond boy said.

"The one and only" Jake said. "That's Tim Smith, dumb as a post" he stated, "he's on the team, so if you try out you'll get to know him." He pointed to another table, "I guess you can't miss the cheerleaders, right? Oh and those are the art freaks, and the nerds. I guess you can spot everyone else ,it's just like every other high school" he said, then he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Who are they?" The blond boy asked when he saw the green eyed blond girl smile.

"Those" Jake said, "are the rich girls" he stated.

"You're kidding, right" The dark hair boy asked.

"No" Jake said, "they are. I mean, technically their parents are but they get what they want. They pretty much think that money can get them what they want" Jake stated.

"Really, Because it looks like money wont get her you" the blond one said about Peyton.

"Peyton?" Jake asked.

"Is that her name?"

"yeah" Jake, just then he looked up and saw all three girls walking towards them. "Great" he said softly.

"Hi Jake" Brooke said, "aren't you going to introduce your new friends?" she questioned.

Jake looked up at the girls, "hi" he said. "This is Lucas, and Nathan" he said pointing to each according to their name. "Guys, this is Brooke, Peyton, and Haley" he said pointing to the girls from right to left.

"Nice to meet you" Brooke said stretching her hand. She shook both boys' hand then Haley and Peyton did the same.

"Mind if we sit here" Peyton said.

Jake looked at her weird, "I thought you guys only sat over there" he said pointing to an empty table under a tree, the table was cover with a white table cloth.

"We can make an exception" Brooke said winking at Lucas. She was going to get the guy no matter what, and she started early on this one.

"We would love for you ladies to sit with us" Nathan said politely. Which earned him and elbow to his side from Jake.

All three girls sat across form them in the same way they usually did, Brooke on one end and Haley on the other.

"So where are you boys from?" Brooke asked, "I mean, we've never seen you before."

"Chicago" Lucas said.

"Wow, from Chicago to a small town" Brooke said, "what brings you here?" she questioned.

"Parents" Lucas said.

"What do your parents do?" Peyton asked.

"Well, our dad just got offered a new car dealership here" Nathan said, "so we had to move."

"That sucks" Haley said not realizing she said it out loud. She felt every eye on the table looking at her, "what?" she said, "I mean having to move because your parents tell you to" she reasoned. "I mean, we were suppose to move to LA when I was seven, but my mom told my dad that she didn't want to raise her children there so he decided that he would just travel more often."

"Really?" Brooke asked, "you never told us" she accused.

"That's because I wanted to be sure it was going to happen" Haley said.

"How do you guys know each other?" Peyton asked trying to break her friends fight, if there was something she knew well it was that they would just end up mad at each other in the end. So, why not break it up while she could.

"Friends" Jake said.

"Ok" Peyton said.

Lucas shook his head, "what he means is that we have been friends for a while" he said.

"Yeah, our dad's met in college" Nathan added.

"Nice" Brooke said.

"How are you girls friends?" Lucas questioned.

"School" Brooke said, "we met when we were little, and ever since we have been inseparable."

"That's really cool" Nathan said, "I guess you can say that we actually became friends with Jake when we were like seven" Nathan said, "we didn't really talk before that, but his family went to our seventh birthday and they stayed the whole weekend" he told them.

"Wait" Haley said, "your both the same age?" she asked confused.

"Actually" Nathan said, "all three of us are sixteen" he said.

"How is that possible?" Brooke asked.

Lucas laughed a little, then turned from his brother to Brooke. "We're twins" he said.

All three girls had a complete confused face on, for one they looked nothing alike. They were so different physically, the only thing they had similar was height and eye color. But other then that nothing, except for last name.

"I know" Lucas said, "we look nothing alike" he stated.

"You got that right" Peyton said.

"So do you do for fun?" Nathan asked.

"Party" Brooke simply said. Just as she finished the bell ran for them to go to class, lunch time was officially over.

Brooke and the girls all stood up said their good byes and turned around to walk back into the school, just then Brooke realized something. She turned around to face the guys again "by the way" she said, "we're having a back to school party today, and you're all invited" she said to them. She then winked to Lucas and walked over to her friends.

"What was that about" Haley asked linking her arm with Brooke's.

"The party" she said, "I invited them" she then turned to Peyton, "your welcome" she said with a grin.

"So I guess it's at your house" Peyton said.

"No" Brooke said, "mom and Briana are home, sorry."

"Brooke" Peyton said.

"Your dad is away, and parent's parents are home" she stated, "so I guess that leaves you" she said. And with that all three girls walked back into the school.

"I can't believe you" Peyton said walking through the door.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, I totally had this idea a few days ago but had no way to approach it. =D**


	2. Party Time

**Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks so much for your review, and I have been reading some of your stories and I love them. =D_**

**_MagicalNaley23- Thanks for your review, and there is a note at the bottom explain when the story will be updated. If it doesn't make sense or you don't read the other stories then it will be every two to three days. Thanks again._**

**_Dianehermans- thanks for you review, and I hope you like Brucas in this one._**

**_Smile Please- Thanks so much for your review, and yes the girls are spoiled but not in a bad way. But everyone at school thinks they are stuck up and bitchy because of their money. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask. =D_**

**_TeamPapaya- Thanks for your review, and I'm really glad you like it. _**

**_GottaluvNaley- I think I explained the Peyton situation on my PM, and like I said I'll try to put as much happy Peyton as possible. She's so much likeable when she's happy. And the couples are exactly as you are hoping._**

**Thanks to all and ENJOY this next chapter.**

Chapter 2- Party Time.

"You look pretty" Brooke's little sister Briana said laying on Brooke's bed. She was currently watching her sister get ready for the party they had planned.

The party would be at Peyton's house, because well. Haley's parents were home, her mom was home most of the time. And Brooke's mom was also home, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was little Brianna, no one wanted to get her involved in the party seen just yet.

"Thanks Bri" Brooke said.

"So where is the party?" she said laying on her stomach while her legs swung behind her.

"Peyton's" Brooke simply said still applying blush.

"I wish I could go" Briana said hopeful.

"Bri you're only seven" Brooke said looking at her sister through the mirror, "but trust me, when you're older you'll have plenty of parties to go to. I mean you're Brooke Davis' little sister" Brooke said proudly.

"I know" Briana said, "you say that all the time, but I really don't know what it means" she stated.

"Nothing Bri" Brooke said, "is daddy home?" she asked turning to face her sister.

Briana gasped when she saw her sister twirl, she looked so beautiful and speechless to say the least.

"What is it?" Brooke said touching her shirt checking if she had stained it or something.

"You look beautiful" Briana said.

"Thanks" Brooke said walking to the body mirror.

She was admiring her reflection, Briana was right she looked hot. Her skinny jeans fit her just right, and her top was tight with just the right amount of cleavage. This was the first time she was wearing purple, but she promised Haley that she would.

"Brooke, Haley's here" Victoria said walking into her daughter's room, "wow" she said speechless.

"Do you like it?" Brooke asked a little scared.

"Yeah" Victoria said, "when did you get that?" she asked. She didn't remember ever seen her wear it before.

"It's Haley's" Brooke said.

"Oh" Victoria replied, "You look beautiful" she said, "now go, Haley's waiting-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Here" Haley said walking in the room, "Oh my god" Haley said looking at her friend, "you look hot."

"Thanks" Brooke said, "you don't look bad either" Brooke said looking at her friend. She was wearing a light, short, mini skirt with flat sandals and a black top.

"Wow Haley, I don't think I've ever seen you wear that before" Briana stated.

"That's because it's not mine" she said walking over to the bed and sitting next to Briana.

"Did you guys just switch shirts for this party?" Briana asked.

"Yes" Haley said, "you see this is Peyton's lucky shirt, and that" she said pointing to Brooke, "is my lucky shirt. We needed luck so we traded lucky shirts" Haley told her.

"I wish I had friends like you guys" Briana said.

"Trust me girly, you will" Haley said getting up. "Now we have to go" she said looking at Brooke, "see you later Bri, Mrs. Davis" she said walking to the door.

"Bye girls" Victoria said, "no sleepovers Brooke, you come home by two" Victoria told her daughter.

"Please mom" Brooke begged walking back in the room, "I promise to get a B in math this year" she promised.

Victoria looked at her suspicious, "fine" she said caving. "Where are you going to be?"

"Haley's"

"Ok, call me when you guys get home. Okay?"

"Yes mom, bye." With that Brooke was out of the room.

"I think she met a boy" Briana said from the bed.

Victoria gave her a suspicious look and pointed to the door with her head so they could leave.

* * *

Peyton was in her room applying her finishing touches of make-up, she was always the dark make-up kind of girl.

She was wearing a tight red top that had a little to much cleavage for her, but she managed to make it fit comfortably. He skinny jeans were washed and ripped in various places and her shoes where just flat converse.

"P. Sawyer we're here" Brooke yelled walking in the door.

The girls had been friends for so long, that they never knocked when going to each other's houses. Their parents were also use to it, when ever they were home that is.

"Up here" Peyton yelled from her room.

"Damn girl" Brooke said walking in the room and seen her.

"That's right" Haley added, "you look hot."

"Thanks" Peyton said thankful, "now I think we better get downstairs and get started on this party" she informed her friends.

All three girls walked down the stairs and into the living room, that was the first place they were going to get done. They moved the couches to the sides so that people could dance and/ or talk in the middle, but they could also sit if they wanted. They made sure to put all the tables to the side as well, then they got all the center pieces and lamps and put them in the closet under the stairs.

They moved over to the kitchen next, taking out all the chips and peanuts and thing that people would like to eat while they were dancing or drinking. They then placed the cups on the counter and got tons of drinks from the bar Larry had downstairs. It wasn't like he would notice, he hardly ever drank anything. Besides, but the time he was back the girls would have already replaced it all.

"I think we're done" Haley said, "God this skirt is so uncomfortable" she said pulling it down.

"Stop it" Brooke said slapping her hand.

"Oww" Haley said taking her hand back.

Peyton laughed at her friend's behavior, "you can go change if you want Hales" Peyton said.

"Do you mind" Haley said looking at her, she knew that if she went to change now she would be late to the party.

"Not at all" Peyton said still laughing at how Haley pulled her skirt down.

"I do" Brooke protested.

"Brooke" Haley said, "please."

"Fine" Brooke said, "but you switch me" she stated, "I'll wear that skirt and you wear this jeans" she said pointing to the dark jeans she was wearing.

"Deal" Haley said.

"Take it off" Brooke said unbuttoning her pants.

"Brooke!" Peyton said.

"What" Brooke question, "it's not like anyone is here" she said pulling them off.

Haley did the same she unbutton the skirt and slipped it down, both girls then switched items and began to put them on.

"Party in the hiz house" Tim said walking in, "oh my god, it's like heaven" he said staring at both girls who were still in there underwear.

"Tim!" Brooke yelled, "get out!"

Haley quickly pulled the pants up as Brooke did the same with her skirt, but they were still in the process when more people walked through the door.

"Oh my god" Lucas yelled covering his eyes.

"What the hell Luke" Nathan said bumping into his brother, "oh god" he said when he saw both girls still not fully dressed.

"Oh my god" Haley said turning red as can be, she pulled the pants all the way up and button them.

"Like what you see" Brooke said to Lucas with a wink, all while she was buttoning the skirt.

"I'm sorry, I though, I" Jake started, but he really didn't know what to say.

"It's fine Jake" Brooke said, "I know you've dreamed of this" she said flirtatiously.

"Brooke!" Peyton cut her of. It was one thing to flirt with some guy, but to flirt with the guys your best friend like. That was not cool.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently, "I was just kidding" she said.

"Why weren't you changing Peyton?" Tim asked dumbly, which earned him a hit on the back of the head by Jake.

"You guys are early" Peyton said.

"Yeah, well we didn't want to be late to our official first party" Nathan said looking at the girls.

"Oh god" Haley said and ran to the kitchen.

"What's with her" Lucas asked.

"Don't mind her" Brooke said seductively, "she's shy."

"So, when is the party start?" Tim asked.

"The party starts when people arrive, Dim" Brooke said enunciating his name.

"You guys want a drink" Peyton asked the boys, but looking at her crush the whole time.

"Yeah, thanks" Nathan said.

They all followed Peyton to the kitchen, which was really well stocked. They everything they needed and more.

"You're house is really pretty" Jake admitted.

"Is this the first time you come?" Peyton asked confused. The girls had thrown lots of parties, and most of the school usually attended.

"Yeah" Jake said taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh" Peyton said surprised, "well, if you want to I can give you a tour" she said.

"No thanks" Jake said coldly.

"He would love that" Lucas cut in. If there was one thing Lucas knew, it was that his friend like this girl. But he never wanted to show it, even though he talked about her constantly.

"Okay" Peyton said.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

Haley really couldn't say anything other then oh god, so she decided not to say anything. She just gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head, then took a sip of her water which was about three fourth gone.

"Okay" Nathan said.

"Let's get this party started" Brooke said, "we can play a game" she said pulling Lucas by the hand to the living room.

After playing quite a few games the party was on full swing, most of the school had arrived. That is everyone except freshmen and sophomores who were not invited, Brooke hated to have kids at her parties.

Brooke was dancing with Haley in the middle of the room while Peyton was in charge of music, but lucky her she wasn't alone. Mouth, the school's AV guy was there helping with music.

"This is a good song" he yelled through the sound.

"You like it" Peyton yelled back.

"Yeah" he said.

They were just standing there looking through records and cds to find one they liked to put on, little did they know that someone was watching from across the hall.

Jake was lost in her, she looked so beautiful with her blond locks down and her dark make-up that went perfect with her outfit. He just stared, not letting anything take his concentration from her.

"You like her, huh?" Nathan asked now standing next to him with a beer bottle.

"You could say that" Jake said receiving the bottle.

"She's cute" he said.

"Yeah" Jake confirmed, "but they think they're all that because they have all this money" he said a little angry.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Peyton, and Brooke, and Haley" Jake let out, "they run the school, they do anything they want, and they think they can get away with it just because their daddy pays for anything they want or do" he said.

"Dude, you do realized you're stereotyping, right?" Nathan asked.

"Says the jack ass" Jake said bitterly.

"Wow" Nathan said raising his arms in surrender.

"I'm sorry dude, it's not your fault" he said.

They stood there just looking around, well more like Nathan looking around. Jake was looking at _someone_ , someone that had him wrapped around her finger as far as he knew. He wasn't even dating the girl and she made him feel so whipped.

"You should go talk to her" Nathan encouraged.

Jake shook his head, "nah."

"Jake"

"I said no" Jake said a little to loud, then he walked passed him and out to the backyard.

* * *

"Thanks Mouth" Peyton said thankful, "I won't be long, I promise" she said.

"Take your time" Mouth said assuring her that he was okay with taking over for a little while.

Peyton walked over to the kitchen to find her friends around the counter with a whole bunch of guys playing a game, god know that Brooke Davis always has something up her sleeve.

"Okay Hales, drink up" Brooke said handing her friend a shot.

Haley took the shot and chucked it down then let the glass hit the counter.

"Good girl" Brooke said, "now it's your turn" she informed her.

"Okay" Haley said, "I never… lied to my parents about where I was spending the night" she said looking at Brooke, "drink up Brookie" she said handing her the glass.

Peyton smiled at her friends, they were so funny when they had a little to much to drink. She walked passed the big glass double doors and out to the backyard. Walking to the railing of the back porch she held on to it tight while looking up at the stars, she really need fresh air at this moment.

She took a deep breath in then let it out loudly, then she turned around to walk back into the house but saw someone sitting on one of the chairs on the patio. Which was weird because people knew that they weren't allowed to go to the backyard, it was one of the only places that were of limits along with her father's room.

"You can't be here" she said walking up to the figure.

The figure moved at the sound of her voice, then he stood up. "I'm sorry" he said just standing there, "I didn't know" he told her.

"Jake?" she questioned squinting her eyes.

"yeah" he said nervously, her really didn't know what she was going to do next.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked.

"I just needed some air" he told her.

"Oh" she said walking over to him, "you mind if I sit with you" she asked.

Jake shook his head, "go ahead" he said taking a seat, then he watched her take the seat next to him.

They just sat there and looked up at the sky, nothing said just staring. It felt good, and surprisingly comfortable.

**So there you have it, I know it's a crappy place to stop but I want to write the rest of the party on the next chapter. I hope that's fine with you guys. Also if you read my other stories then you'll know when this one will be updated, the first one I update is Learning to Live, then one or two days after that I update After the Summer, and one or two days after this one will be updated. Unless I feel like updating them all like today, then they all get a new chapter the same day.**

**THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW =D **


	3. The Party Never Ends

**Thanks to all the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. =D**

_**dianehermans and Haley Elizabeth James thanks for reading, and I appreciate your reviews. Thanks so much.**_

_**Smile Please- They will get together, but all in good time. Also Jake will get to see the real Peyton, and I really hope it's soon because I love happy Peyton.**_

_**ILoveSarahSophia- I think I PM you about your review, but if not here is the answer. Jake sees them just like everyone else, as spoil brats. He has never taken the time to get to know her. But they did have a past and there will be little flashbacks about it coming later on the story. And like I always say, I love happy Peyton. =D**_

**Thanks to all and please ENJOY-  
**

Chapter 3- The Party Never Ends

"So, why aren't you inside with the rest of them?" Peyton asked him after what felt the longest silent moment.

Jake kept looking up to the skies "I don't know" he shrugged.

"Oh" Peyton said shyly. She didn't understand why he was always so quiet and distant with her and her friends, she had seen him at school and he was so friendly with everyone.

"Yeah" he shrugged once more, "I'm gonna head in" she said standing up. He gave her a smile before walking away.

She saw him walking away. The boy she liked so much, just walked away from her. She didn't know what to do, or say. He just always seemed to ignore her, or walk away when they were together.

She was broke from her thoughts when she hear someone talking to her, "Peyton, what the hell are you doing out here" she asked. Peyton didn't have to turn around to see who it was, the voice was unmistakable.

"Brooke" she said, her tone a tad bit sad.

Brooke walked over to her friend who was sitting on the swing, she sat next to her friend and turned to her. She could she the sadness she had, and she couldn't understand why. The school year had started of great, and the party was awesome. She just didn't understand why Peyton was so sad.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked concerned.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and just leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder, she was about to say something when the door opened again.

"Why are you guys out here?" she asked.

Brooke just signaled to her to come sit, while Peyton still rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked Peyton.

Peyton said nothing, she just sat there with her head rested on Brooke's shoulder.

"Peyton" Haley warned.

"Let's just go" Peyton said standing up, and acting all perky.

"Will you talk about it later?" Haley asked.

Peyton tried to avoid the question, but she knew that her friends wouldn't leave her alone until she told them why she was acting the way she was. "Fine" she said looking at them, "now can we please go party?" she semi asked stretching her hands out for them to take.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other, then they took Peyton's hands and stood up to walk back in the house.

* * *

The party was cooling down, it had been going on for a long time since it started. And if you actually took the time to check the time you would see that it was near one in the morning, which was the reason why mostly everyone was leaving. It was a school night after all.

Brooke could handle her alcohol very well, so she was just walking around flirting with all types of guys. That was her thing, she was the flirtatious one in the group.

"Hey cutie" she said walking up to the blond boy.

"Hi" was all he said, he had been warned about the girls.

"Wanna dance?" Brooke asked playing with the collar of his shirt. Not really waiting for his answer she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to the dance floor, which was just the middle of the living room.

"So, Lucas" she said seductively, "how are you liking the party?"

Lucas had his hands rested on her hips as they swung along to the beat of the music, "it's cool. I guess" he shrugged.

"You're a very mysterious guy Lucas... What did you say your last name was?" she said while still dancing.

"Scott" he yelled through the sound of the music.

She stopped dancing and leaned closer to him, once she was close enough "you're a very mysterious guy Lucas Scott" she whispered in his ear.

Lucas just kept dancing with her, he really didn't want to make to much of it. Jake had told him and his brother all about the three girls, the girls that thought they could get anything just because of the money they had.

* * *

Across the floor you could see Peyton and Haley sitting on a couch just talking, both girls where just enjoying watching her friend dance. Plus Haley really couldn't handle alcohol that great, and playing any alcohol game with Brooke meant you get wasted.

"She moves fast" Peyton stated leaning to Haley.

"That she does" Haley agreed, "so, are you feeling better?" she asked still wondering what was actually going on with Peyton.

"I guess" Peyton said.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" Haley asked, she really didn't want to walk home. And that was the only option, since she had so much to drink.

Peyton looked at her shocked, Haley never really asked. She knew that she could always spend the night. "Of course" Peyton said patting her knee.

Haley leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder while Peyton's hand was still on her knee, "thanks" she said softly, "I'm gonna get a drink" she said standing up to go to the kitchen.

Her vision was kind of blurry as she walked to the kitchen, and her balance wasn't the best. Maybe spending the night was the best choice after all, since she could really walk in a straight line. She walked passed the people dancing, well the few people left dancing. Then she walked up the few stairs the lead to the hall which would take you to the kitchen, not doing a very good job on the steps she stumble on a couple of them. Then down the hall and into the kitchen was when she was completely out of it, she really couldn't keep her balance. She turned to the fridge and hit something, something extremely hard. Thinking it was the fridge she stretched her hand to find the handle, but she just found her self touching someone. Nathan to be more exact.

"Oh my god" she gasped taking her hands back, "I'm so sorry" she apologized.

Nathan just laughed, the girl was so drunk that she could even tell a human from a fridge. "It's fine" he said with a chuckle. He notice how she stumble trying to reach the fridge, "are you okay?" he asked grabbing her arm to help her keep her balance.

"Yeah" she said, "just need a drink" she stated walking to the fridge.

"Are you sure?" he asked walking with her to the fridge, there was no way in hell he was going to let go of her arm. "How are you getting home?" he asked when he saw her trying to open the bottle.

Haley was so concentrated on opening the bottle that she didn't hear his question, but she could feel his hand holding her arm tight. She turned to face him "can you let me go?" she asked sweetly and trying to give the best smile she could, which wasn't all that great considering she was so drunk. When she noticed that he wasn't letting her go she tried again, "you're hurting me" she stated.

It was true. He was holding on to her so tight to prevent her from falling, the he never really thought about her pain. He was just thinking about her safety.

"Sorry" he said loosening his grip.

"That's better... I guess" she said.

Nathan gave her a small smiled. Well, more of an irritated smile. "I'll let you go, if you sit somewhere" he said trying to make it a deal.

Haley looked at him, "deal" she said. She then started to look around to see if she could find a place to sit, but all the stool were too far for her to reach them. She then notice something, she smiled a little and turned to face the boy who was holding onto her again. "Can you help me?" she asked.

"With what?" he asked.

She patted on the counter to see if he got a clue.

"You want to sit on the counter?" he asked not believing what she was thinking.

She nodded, "you said I had to sit, and this is the closest thing I could find" she told him.

Nathan let go of her arm and grabbed her hips, he then saw her trying to put her hands on the counter to lift herself. He then pulled her up and sat her on the counter.

"There" he said with his hands still on her hips, "anything else?"

"Umm" she said uncomfortable, "can you open this for me?" she stretched the bottle to him. She was actually going to ask him to let her go, but she didn't want to be rude. He helped her, and the last thing she wanted was to make him feel bad for being a nice guy.

"Of course" he said taking it and opening the bottle.

"Thanks" she said when he handed her the bottle, then she chucked it down really fast.

"Holy shit" he said amazed, he had never seen a girl drink so fast.

"What" she said trying to shoot the bottle in the garbage can, but of course completely missing the target.

Nathan chuckled and covered his mouth to hide it, "first of all, you throw like a girl. And second of all, you drink way to fast."

"So, I was thirsty, sue me" she told him in a joking tone.

They just stayed there talking. He really didn't want to leave the girl like that, she couldn't even walk. So he stayed there while she talked, more like ramble about god knows what.

* * *

The party was near over, the only people left were a few of the girls on the cheer squad, Mouth, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, and a few other people. But if you actually took the time to count them, the total wouldn't be more then ten.

Peyton just sat on the couch thinking about her moment with Jake earlier, it was nice and she would kill to have that moment again. That was until he awkwardly told her he had to go, it was as if he didn't like to be near her.

Brooke on the other hand kept dancing with Lucas, her goal was to get the guy and she would stop at nothing.

"I should really go" Lucas said holding her tight. They were currently dancing a slow song.

"Why?" she asked pulling away, "I mean we're having fun" she told him.

"I know, but we have school tomorrow" he stated looking into her eyes.

"Okay" she sad with a sad expression, "will I see you tomorrow?" she asked with a pout.

Lucas smiled, she was so adorable. He really didn't understand why everyone talked about her the way they did. She was nothing like Jake had told him, she was nice, and sweet, and she was beautiful. Then again she was also drunk, so there was no telling if she was actually acting like herself at the moment. There was only one way to know, he had to talk to her when she was actually sober. He looked into her eyes, the eyes that could make any guy do anything. "Yes" he said.

Brooke smiled and pulled him to a hug, she was so exited about seen the boy the next day.

"Brooke" he said holding on to her shoulder. When he saw her looking back at her he continued, "will you go out with me?" he asked, "like on a date" he elaborated more.

Brooke stood there shocked, sure she had a little to much to drink but she wasn't drunk. She looked at him with an intense gaze, one that would make anyone uncomfortable. She could see that he was growing inpatient, "yes" she finally said. She could she the relief in his expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" she said then kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Tomorrow" Brooke said to herself in a whisper.

* * *

"Yo Nate, let's go" Lucas said walking into the kitchen, not realizing that his brother was busy.

"I'll be out in a minute" Nathan said turning to his brother and giving him a small glare.

Lucas walked out of the kitchen and Nathan turned back to her, "I guess that's my cue" he said.

"I guess so" she said a tad disappointed.

"Well I'll see you around" he said turning away.

"Wait!" Haley yelled at him. She saw him turn around waiting for her to continue, "can you help me down?" she asked embarrassed.

Nathan could see her blushing. It was kind of cute. He walked to her and helped her off the counter.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"No problem" he said, "I'll see you around." He then turned around and walked out to meet his brother.

* * *

Haley walked to the living room to find both her friends on the couch, they were the only people left. It turns out that Nathan, and Lucas were the only people left.

"You look like shit" Peyton said looking at her walk towards them.

"You should have seen me earlier" she said taking seat next to her.

"Jake hates me" Peyton said sitting between her friends.

As if on cue both girls leaned their heads on Peyton's shoulder, Peyton the patted their heads with her hands.

"I really like Nathan" Haley admitted.

"I have a date with Lucas" Brooke told them.

Both girls turned to face her, the girl really did get her way. But that's because she knew what she wanted, then she went after it. No foreplay, she went straight for the win.

"When?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know" she admitted, "he just asked me to go on a date with him, then he said he'll see me tomorrow" she told them with a smile.

"You're good" Peyton told her.

"I know" Brooke said mischievously.

"Can we go to bed?" Haley asked, she was really tired.

"Yes honey. Yes we can" Peyton said patting her leg.

Peyton stood up first, since she was the one that had more stability at the moment. Then she stretched her hands for both girls to take, when the accepted she pulled them up. They walked over to the stairs. Peyton walking between both girls with her arms draped over each of their shoulders.

All three girls walked upstairs to Peyton's room and didn't even bother changing, they just jumped into bed and covered themselves.

"Goodnight Peyton" Haley said.

"Goodnight. Goodnight Brooke" Peyton said.

"Goodnight. Goodnight Haley" Brooke said.

"Goodnight" Haley responded.

It was their routing. Anytime they all slept together or had sleepovers they would say goodnight to each other. It didn't always follow the same pattern, but it wasn't hard to think of who would be next.

After saying their goodnights all three girls began to drift of, it was a long day. And most of them couldn't wait for the next day to come.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me if you have any suggestions or there is something you would like to see.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. =D  
**


	4. The Past Can Ruin Your Present

**Thanks to all the reviews, they make me want to write more and update sooner. Thanks to all of you.**

**_Smile Please- Thanks for your review, and sorry but Peyton won't be all so happy this chapter. But it will come, trust me. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks for the review, I loved writing her drunk. Because she looks like the type of person that could get drunk with little to drink (that's how I am). It is not a good think. Plus it was typical Brooke bringing her games to get them drunk._**

**_Dianehermans- Sorry girly, the first Date will be soon, but not this chapter. There is Brucas though so enjoy. I thought it was cute. I hope you like how Brook is with him._**

**_TeamPapaya- Thanks for both reviews, I'm glad you like the story. =D_**

**Thanks to all, and please ENJOY- =D **

Chapter 4- The Past Can Ruin Your Present

Peyton walked around her room trying to find her other shoe. The previous night had been crazy. Brooke had decided that she wanted to have a back to school party on a Tuesday, which only meant they would have to get back to school the next day. Sometimes the girl just didn't think with her head.

"What time is it?" Brooke said rubbing her eyes.

"Seven" Peyton said throwing some shirts around to find her shoe.

"What?!" Brooke asked panicked. How was she suppose to get ready for school on such a short time, she had to look perfect. People expected that from her, she could let them down.

"What the... aawww my head" Haley said winning while placing her hand on her forehead. "How much did I drink" she questioned.

"A lot" Brooke said.

"Brooke" Peyton said.

"What?" she said defending herself, "it's not my fault the girl can't hold her liquor." With that said she walked to the bathroom to take a shower, she was going to have a long day as were her friends. Especially Haley, who's head looked like it was going to explode.

Haley moaned and rested her head on the pillow once more.

"Get up" Peyton said hitting her legs, "you can use the hall bathroom" she informed.

Haley got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom, if she didn't care so much about her grades she would had stayed home.

Once all three girls were ready to go they walked down the stairs and out the door. They would be taking Peyton's car. For one, Haley didn't feel like driving after the hangover she had. And Brooke, well she got a ride with Haley the previous night.

They hoped into the Comet and took of to school. Second day and the biggest party of the year; so far, had already been thrown.

* * *

As all three girls walked passed the halls people would clear the way so that they could get to their destination, they were kind of like school royalty. And no one cross their way, not if they wanted to survive the school year.

They walked to their lockers and opened it, conveniently at the same time. Taking the books they needed out they turned around to walk again.

"Hey" the boy said stepping right in front of them.

Oh boy, people around them thought. God only knew what they would say to him, how they would treat him. The whole school saw them as the rich girls, the ones that did what they wanted when they wanted. And no one ever interrupted them or did something to make them mad. And there he was, the boy just crossed their way.

"Hey sexy" Brooke said with a wink.

"I'm gonna go" Haley said walking passed the boy holding her head.

"Wait up, I'll go with you" Peyton yelled over to her.

Once they were alone, people started to stare. They were intrigued with this. A random boy talking to Brooke Davis; queen bee of Tree Hill High, the one that makes all the rules.

"So about last night" he began to say.

"What about it" she asked beginning to walk.

They walked a few steps before he tuned back to her, still walking he spoke "well, I meant it" he said.

"I know" she said giving him a smile, "so did I" she told him.

"So you do want to go on a date with me?" he asked wondering. The girl was turning to be so sweet and nice, nothing like they had said around.

"Of course, Lucas" she said now looking at him, "you're a really nice guy" she added.

Great, he got the nice guy speech. No guy wanted to get that from a girl he liked, not from any girl actually.

"So you wanna do it Friday?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said giving him a huge smile.

The smile made his hear melt, he had never seen such a beautiful smile. The girl could make him nervous with one simple smile.

Brooke could tell he was nervous, so she took the lead. "Pick me up at eight" she said handing him a piece of paper, "that's my number, call me and I'll give you the address" she said before kissing his cheek and walking away.

Lucas stood there for a second longer, he was taking it all in. Not believing anything that had just happened. He couldn't believe that the one and only Brooke Davis had kissed him. Okay, not really kissed. But a kiss on the cheek still counts, at least for something.

* * *

The first half of the day was over, and it was now time for lunch. Something Peyton was dreading, she really didn't want to see Jake. So far it was great, she had no classes with him. But she knew that Brooke would want to sit with Lucas. The girl had a crush on him, and no matter how much she denied it everyone could see it.

"Hey foxy mama" Brooke said when she reached her.

Walking right next to her; as they made their way to the cafeteria."Hey" Peyton said braking from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked. Knowing that there was something wrong with her.

"Nothing" Peyton said shrugging, "let's go eat something."

"Yeah, today we get Chinese" Brooke said exited.

It was Wednesday, and Haley's turn to take the food. Only one a week they would have school lunch, the did not like the smell of most of the food. And if it tasted anything like it looked, then god help them.

They both looked over at their table, the one under the tree with the white cloth over it. But Haley wasn't there. Brooke walked over with her friend and they both sat, now all they had to do was wait for the other third to arrive.

Just a few seconds later Haley walked over to them with their food.

"Here you go" she said handing them each a plate of chow mein and with rice, and orange flavored chicken.

"Thank god" Brooke said a little to loud.

"Sorry, Silvia took longer then expected" Haley said defending her childhood nanny.

"It's fine, I'm just glad it's here" Brooke said grabbing her chop sticks and digging in.

"Can we sit here?" Lucas said walking over to them while holding a brown paper bag.

Brooke's mouth was full of food, and there was no way in hell she was going to open it. She smiled with her lips closed and nodded for them to do so.

"Where'd you get that?" Nathan said pointing to their food.

He and Lucas got home lunch, all prepared and packed by their mother; Karen. The proud owner of the new café downtown.

"I got it" Haley said slowly, talking fast was out of the question at the moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked her noticing how she would touch her head every now and then.

Haley looked at him and tried to sound sincere, "yeah."

"Haley this is great" Brooke said braking their conversation, "where did you get it?"

"I told you, Silvia got it" she said.

"I know, but where?" Brooke asked again. She really wanted to know.

"She made it" Haley said, "she's been taking a cooking class" she told them.

"Since when?" Peyton asked wondering. Haley always talked about her nanny, no matter how much she loved her mother, her nanny was just as important.

"Since I can drive" she said taking a bite of her chicken.

Before Haley had her license, Silvia would take her everywhere. Haley didn't like to ask the driver to do so, she felt safer with Silvia. So, that's what she did.

"You have a driver?" Lucas asked shocked. Sure him and his brother had money, but this girls had so many luxuries it was hard to compete.

All three of them nodded, and kept eating as if it was no big deal. As if everyone had a driver, someone to do exactly what they said.

"Wow" Nathan said, he was so shocked at this.

"Jake, over here" Lucas said waving his hand so that Jake could see him.

_Great_ Jake thought, _Peyton_. He really didn't want to sit with them, but he was being invited. He smiled and made his way over to the table.

"What's up guys" he said putting his tray down. He looked around and saw the good foods everyone else was eating.

Lucas and Nathan had big sandwiches, they looked like they were made by a professional chef. Then there was the three girls who had delicious looking Chinese food, and there plates all neat and everything. But then, there was him. He had a lunch tray with a slice of pizza, sliced peaches, milk, and some carrots, nothing compared to the rest of the people on his table.

"Hey" Nathan said when he sat down.

Jake sat next to his friends, and tried his best not to look at a certain green eyed blond across from him.

"What are you guys up to?" Jake asked.

"We were just talking about Haley's nanny, and the magnificent food she's learning to cook" Brooke said holding her noodles with her chop sticks.

"Your nanny made that?" Jake asked surprised.

"yeah" Haley said nodding, "want some" she said offering her plate to him.

Jake shook his head, "no thanks."

"Come on Jake" Haley said, "I don't have cooties anymore" she told him.

Jake nodded, "fine" he said giving in and taking the plate closer. He stabbed a chicken with his fork and dipped it in the rice to get some along with it. He then put in his mouth and chewed slowly trying to enjoy every single bite.

"Remember when you thought Haley was cute" Brooke reminded him.

"I did not like Haley" Jake shot. It was true, he was after her so that he could get close to Peyton.

"Yes you were" Brooke said.

"Brooke" Haley said giving her a warned look.

"What?" Brooke asked playing dumb, then she continued "but he totally did" she added.

"I didn't like Haley" Jake said again.

"He really didn't" Haley said softly, "we were just friends" she told them.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a look. They didn't know Haley was friends with Jake, not now, not ever. They both turned back to Haley asking for an explanation at the same time, something that made the rest of the table very uncomfortable.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You know what" Peyton said.

"I can't tell you" Haley said, "I promised Jake I wouldn't tell anyone, and even if we are no longer friends I have to keep my promise" she said.

"Haley-"

"No" Haley said cutting Brooke off.

There was a silent moment, no one really knew what to say. But then, there it was. The bell. The one thing that saved them all from the tension building with each passing moment.

"Saved by the bell" Nathan said standing up.

They all stood up to walk towards their class, and separated right outside the cafeteria to go their separate ways.

One out the cafeteria, and knowing that she was alone he walked up to her in the hall.

"Haley" he yelled running closer to her. It was a good thing she stopped to wait for him too.

She just looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Thanks" he said sincerely, "thanks for not telling."

"Jake, I promised you back then. And I never break a promise, even if the person did cut me out of their life" she told him, then she turned around to walk towards her class.

"Wait" he said grabbing her shoulder, causing her to turn to face him.

"What is it?" she asked getting irritated.

They become close friends in the sixth grade, he completely cuts her out once they get to eight. And now he wants to talk, he wants to be part of her life again. Life wasn't that simple, and she really didn't want to do that right at that moment.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I'm sorry I was an ass, I used you to get closet to Peyton and left you when she didn't talk to me. It wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry" he said honestly.

"Fine" she said, then turned around and walked to her class. She wanted to say she forgave him so bad, but she needed to think. You don't just cut a friend out and expect to be taken back when ever you feel like it. Life isn't that easy, and she really needed to let him know that it hurt her. Not only did he cut her out, but he was also one of those who judged her because of her parent's money. After knowing her, and being in her house and knowing exactly the type of person she was. He still judged her upon money.

* * *

All three girls were standing by there lockers, getting her stuff ready to go home. School had gone by so slow, that they couldn't wait to get out. Even Haley, considering she loved school, this was weird.

"I need to get my car from your house" Haley said to Peyton closing her locker.

"Yeah" Peyton said, "but you're going to find your own ride there" she said then walked away from them.

"What's with her?" Haley asked confused yet hurt at the way Peyton reacted.

"I don't know, but I'll go check. I'll see you tonight, if not tomorrow" Brooke said giving her friend a hug and living.

There she was standing all alone in the hall, something that never happened. No matter what they fought about, they always stuck together. But this time Peyton had been hurt, yet Haley didn't know why.

"Hey" she heard someone said braking her from her thoughts.

"Hey" she said back giving him a weak smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

Haley looked around, not knowing why she did it. "Yeah" she finally said, "no" she changed her answer. "Peyton's mad at me, and I really don't know why. I mean the whole Jake was so long a go, and come one she didn't even tell me she liked him. How was I suppose to know" she trailed of not taking one breath.

"Haley, breath" Nathan said holding her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and let it out, but she was about to break down. Why did this happen, why was he there. So many things she didn't understand at the moment. All she did know, was that she wanted to go home.

"Can you take me home?" she asked surprising herself with the question.

Nathan looked shocked, he never expected her to ask that. He quickly nodded "yeah" he said, "come on" he said draping his arm over her shoulder.

With that they walked out the school, trying to ignore all the whispering on the way out.

* * *

Brooke was running out the school so fast that she surprised herself, she ran passed all the students and out the door. But once she was out the door she crashed with a body, the body of a strong boy.

"Brooke" he said, "are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah" she said out of breath, "look, I have to go, but don't forget to call me" she tried to sound seductive at the last part. But it didn't really work since she was so tired and breathless.

"Okay" he said taking a step to the side.

Then, there she went. Running like the wind passed all the students. He didn't know where she was going in such a hurry, but he didn't care. What he did know brought a huge grin to his face, that being he had a date with her on Friday. Only two days.

* * *

Haley was sitting in the front seat of his car as he drove to her house, not one word was said the whole time. That is with the exception of the instructions she gave him. When he pulled up to her house he was shocked, the place was huge.

He turned the engine off and turned to face her, "wanna talk about it?" he asked genuine.

Haley wanted to talk about it so bad, but she just met him. She couldn't do that, she couldn't just shove all her problems on him. "Wanna come in?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Nathan got the hint, so he let it go and nodded "sure" he said unbuckling his seat belt. He got it, she didn't want to talk about it. But he also knew that she would have to talk about it some day.

They walked into her house together and she walked straight to the kitchen with him following close begin.

Stepping in the kitchen Nathan saw a woman, she looked to be around mid forties. He saw the way Haley walked up to the brown eyed, brown hair woman.

"This is my nanny, Silvia" she said holding the lady close to her in a side hug, "Silvi, this is Nathan. He's new in Tree Hill" Haley informed her.

"Nice to meet you" Nathan said holding out his hand for her to take.

"Oh boy, come here" she said pulling him to a hug. "Any friend of my little Haley, is more then family" she said pulling away.

Silvia was actually fifty, just turned about two weeks ago. She had first started for the James' when Quinn was born, she was brought along to help with the kids. The rest of the kids in the house were older, but they were all born one after the other. Quinn was born four years after, and it was hard for Lydia to keep up with a seven, six, five, and four year old when she had a baby to take care of. Two years after Quinn Taylor came, and two years after that Haley.

Silvia had been there for the last three, she was their second mother. And she loved them with all her heart. She was actually asked to retire by Jimmy when Haley turned sixteen, but after about an hour of crying from Haley Jimmy said she could stay.

"What's wrong baby girl" she asked looking at her.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Haley said playing dumb.

Silvia knew Haley better then anyone, and she knew that there was something she wasn't telling her. "Because you took your car yesterday, and you came back with someone today" she said eyeing Nathan. Who all the sudden got really nervous.

"Haley, is that you?" Lydia asked walking down the stairs. Pretty soon she was in the kitchen.

"Yeah momma" Haley yelled giving Silvia a look of plead.

"How was school?" Lydia asked walking towards the fridge and pulling out some juice.

"Mom" Haley said trying to get her attention, "this is Nathan" she said pointing to the boy across from her.

Lydia looked up and saw the boy, "I didn't know you were dating?" she said not thinking about it.

Haley's cheek turned red as can be, she was so embarrassed by her mom's comment.

"We're just friends Mrs. James" Nathan said, "it's nice to meet you" he held out his hand.

Lydia took his hand and shook it, "call me Lydia" she said

"Lydia" Nathan noted and nodded.

After a minute of silence Lydia finally spoke, "what's with the look Haley" she said, "you look like you had a fight."

"Ugh" Haley groaned. Was she that obvious that everyone could see it. "I'm gonna go pick up my car, I'll be back before curfew" she said grabbing Nathan's arm and walking out the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Nathan" Lydia yelled to them.

"Nice to meet you too" she heard back before the door slammed.

They walked to his car and drove to Peyton's house to get her car. Something she really didn't want to do, but had to. Her dad would be home tomorrow morning, and he would ask where her car was if he didn't see it.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's a crappy place to cut it. But next chapter you will see Brooke and Peyton talking about the whole thing, and Haley picking up her car. Which will lead to them having to talk. Hopefully I will add Lucas and Brooke's date too, but if not it will be there the chapter after that. Any ideas on what they could do? Please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks again. =D**


	5. I Can't Tell You

**Thanks to all the reviews guys, they are so awesome. I love you all. =D I don't think I PMed any of you, so here are my responses.**

**_Haley Elizabeth James__- Yes they will be, all in good time. Good things come to those who wait. haha . Thanks for the review =D and I have to admit that I am also a Naley sucker, so they will always be together. _**

**_Team Papaya- I know what you mean with the school lunch thing, I stopped eating it in the 7th grade. I use to just wait till I got home. Thanks for the review =D_**

**_dianehermans- thanks for your review, and Brucas will have their date soon. Next chapter to be exact. _**

**_AshleyM15- Thanks for your review, I really hope you're enjoying the story._**

**Once more thanks to all of you, and please ENJOY._  
_**

Chapter 5- I Can't Tell You

Peyton was driving home way over the speed limit, at this moment she really didn't care. She was hurt. Hurt, that her best friend had lied to her. Haley had mentioned that she was friends with Jake, but never she thought that the only reason they talked was because they had a class together. Never in a million years would she have expected that they were friends. Haley never talked about him in a friendly way.

"Peyton, you need to talk about this" Brooke said trying to get her friend to open up.

Peyton parked her car and jumped out, not caring that Brooke was still in there. She ran to her room and sat on the bed looking at a picture of the three of them.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" Brooke said walking in her room. She was a little pissed of, Peyton had left her in a car all alone with no explanation.

"How could she not tell me?" Peyton questioned softly, more to herself then anything else.

"Oh honey" Brooke said walking towards her, "she promised Jake" Brooke tried to make excuses.

"But we are her best friends" Peyton said hurt.

Brooke knew she was right, and that Haley should had told them. But that was in the past, there was nothing they could do about it. "You know how she is with promises" Brooke said rubbing Peyton's back.

"But she knew I liked him" Peyton said hurt, there was nothing worse then your best friend going after the guy you like.

"And when he asked you out you said no" Brooke reminded her.

"That's not the point" Peyton shot angry, "she lied and now she can't even tell us something that happened years ago" Peyton yelled.

"Because she made a promise" Brooke shot back standing up. Peyton was getting in her last nerve, this was all in the past. Yet, she wanted to relive it.

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because she's my friend. She's your friend. Look Peyton, Haley made a mistake and we all do. She's a good person, and you know that. She would never do anything to hurt you. Anything that happened between her and Jake is in the past, and I'm sure is harmless" Brooke tried to convince her. She was in a hard place. Being between her two best friends was the hardest thing she had ever faced.

"Why can't she just tell me" Peyton said laying down, letting her head land on her pillow.

"I think that she's just trying to protect you" Brooke said.

"From what?"

"I don't know, but you know she wouldn't do something like this unless she thought it was for the best" Brooke said laying down next to her.

* * *

"So why did you need a ride home?" Nathan asked as he drove to Peyton's house.

Haley turned to him, "because Peyton was my ride and she was mad at me because of the whole Jake thing" she said.

"Wasn't that forever ago, I mean you don't even talk to Jake anymore" Nathans said looking at her and back out the road, "he use to talk about you, you know" Nathan said remembering on of their vacations where Jake visited them.

"Jake?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah" he said, "he use talk about you all the time. He always said how he met a girl who was great, that she was one of the best friends anyone could ever have."

"Really?"

"Yeah" he said smiling.

They both concentrated on what they were doing. Nathan driving, and Haley just looking out the window.

"You'll get over it" Nathan said as a matter of fact.

"What" she said not understanding what he meant.

"You and Peyton" he said, "you guys will get over it. You've been friends to long not to" he stated.

"It's that one" Haley said pointing to the big white house with red shutters.

"That's big" Nathan said.

"I know, she's usually alone" she told him.

"which one is your car?" he asked. It was a smart question, there were three cars outside.

"That one" she said pointing to the white Jeep Wrangler.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked annoyed and jumping out the car.

Nathan got out as well and walked towards her, "hey, don't get me wrong it's a nice car. I just expected something bigger. I mean, you're house is _huge_" he said.

Haley turned to face him irritated, she hated when people judged her upon money. She was use to it, but that didn't mean she liked it. "I'm not a superficial, stuck up brat Nathan. I am just like you, and everyone else" she said waving her hands around, "just because my parents have money doesn't mean it's mine. You really shouldn't judge people before you meet them" she practically yelled at him, then just walked in the house and closed the door behind her.

Nathan stood there shocked. He had never seen her like that. Well, he really didn't know her all that well. He had only spoken to her about three times, one of them with her being drunk. She was right, he was judging her. But that was only because he went by what Jake said. After Jake stopped being her friend he would tell them that it was because she changed, that money changed her. Little did he know that the girl was nothing like she was described.

* * *

Haley walked to Peyton's room to get her keys, she really didn't want to do it but she needed to get her up the stairs she kept telling herself she could do it, she had never been so nervous to face her friend. She walked to the door and knocked three times before opening it and poking her head in.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked bitterly when she say Haley's head poke.

"I need my keys" she said walking in.

"Here" Peyton said throwing her keys to her, "now go" she yelled.

"Peyton, I-"

"Save it" Peyton said, "just go.

"No" Haley said firmly. Sure, she was the one who always let them push her around. But she was putting her foot down, there was way to much at stake here. "We are talking about this" she stated and walked over to her friend. "I'm sorry I never told you, and I'm sorry I can't tell you now. But you know what a promise means to me, and you know that I would never break one" she said trying to explain herself. "Jake and I were just friends, sure he was my friend for a whole other reason. But I can assure you it wasn't cause he liked me. I wish that I could tell you, I really do. But that's Jake's place, not mine."

"Just tell me, Hales" Peyton said looking at her. She could see in Haley's eyes that she was telling the truth, but she really wanted to know the reason.

"You should ask Jake" she said taking a step back, "I love you" she said walking to the door, then she walked out and left.

Brooke walked over to Peyton and hugged her, she knew that Peyton was hurting. But trying to make Haley break a promise was to much to ask for. "You should talk to him" Brooke whispered.

Peyton just let Brooke hug her and let go of all of it, she just wanted to release her inner anger. Not knowing why she felt that way in the first place. She understood her friend's reasons, and she got that she should ask Jake. But that was just it, how was she going to do it.

* * *

The days kept going, and Haley and Peyton were on speaking terms again. But it would take a while for them to get back to before. Peyton was still pretty hurt.

"Hey"

"Hey" Jake said turning around to see her.

"Can we talk? Like after school" Peyton said.

Jake looked at her confused, he didn't know what she wanted to talk about. Yet, he agreed "sure, I'll see you by your car" he said.

"See ya then" Peyton said, then she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Brooke saw their conversation, but couldn't hear. When she saw Peyton walking away she walked towards her, and began to walk next o her. "What was that about?" she asked mischievously.

"Nothing" Peyton simply said and kept walking.

"Peyton -"

"Just drop it, okay?" Peyton said angry.

Brooke understood that Peyton was still pissed, but what did she have to do with it. She knew nothing about it, and she was definitively not the one that kept the secret. Understanding that Peyton still needed her time she walked the opposite way.

"Hey friend" she said catching up to Haley.

"Hey" Haley said back.

"Guess what?" she asked exited.

Haley really didn't know what it was, but she guessed anyways. "You're going to New York shopping again."

"No" Brooke said a little disappointed. Then her frown turned upside down at her next words, she was so exited about it she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I have a date with Lucas" she said really fast.

Haley's eyes went wide, she didn't even know that Brooke was already going on a date. Yeah she said she liked him, and that he was hers. But she was going really fast. "When?" she asked surprised.

"Tonight" Brooke said exited.

"When -"

"He asked me the night of the party" Brooke said answering the question before it was asked, "I know I was drunk, but I still remember" she pointed out.

"Tigger that's great" Haley said happy for her friend.

"I know" Brooke said clutching her books, "I can't wait to sleep with him" she said exited then ran towards her room.

Haley was walking slowly to her own classroom, just thinking about the past days. She didn't understand why Peyton was still mad, she also didn't understand how Brooke was moving so fast. But if there was one thing she hated at the moment, was the way she felt when she saw the one guy that had judged her to her face.

* * *

Peyton walked out of school straight to her car. There he was, leaning on her car looking like a model. She didn't know why she liked him much, it was as if that little girl crush kept growing inside of her. She walked over to him and smiled as she walked to the driver side of the Comet. "Get in" she order.

Jake did as told and got in the car, he put his seat belt on once he was seated. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that she wasn't going to talk until they got to their destination.

The ride was quiet as expected. Peyton drove not taking her eyes of the road once. When they arrived at their destination she got out and walked towards a picnic table.

They were sitting on the picnic table at the park, around them were a lot of little kids playing around and riding bikes. It was cute to see so many people out, the weather was nice so it great to be out there.

"So" Jake said trying to cut the tension, that seemed to be so big that a knife wouldn't be able to do so.

"Jake" Peyton said looking up at him, she was formerly looking at her hands. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know the secret you have with Haley."

"I can't" he said trying to make her understand.

Peyton looked at him pleadingly, "this is driving me and my friend apart. Do you know what is like to lose a friend?" she asked hurt, "I love her, but I can't trust her. She told me to ask you, she said that you were the only one who could tell me. So I'm begging you, please tell me" she said reaching over to grab his hands.

"Look" he said before clearing his throat, "I really can't tell you right now, but I can assure you that I never liked Haley. We were friends. But I was actually with her to get some information. When I got it, I couldn't just stop talking to her. She's so sweet and nice, I couldn't hurt her like that. She knows now the reason why I approached her in the first place, but I'm not ready to tell you" he said.

Peyton pulled her hands back and looked at him. She was hurting, and it was obvious to anyone who could see her. But she also understood. She nodded her head and stood up to leave, but before doing that she turned to him. "Let's go" she said.

Jake wanted to ride with her so bad, but he couldn't. He had already hurt her enough, and a ride back would just be torture. "I'll just walk" he told her, "but I'll see you around" he added when he saw the sad expression in her eyes.

Peyton quietly nodded and turned back to her car. She wanted to cry so bad, but she was still in public and there was no way in hell she would do it. She didn't understand why Jake couldn't tell her, or why he didn't want to ride with her. There were so many things she didn't understand, but what she did understand was that every passing minute she fell more in love with him.

* * *

"Hales, I'm so exited" Brooke said walking around her room.

"What are you going to wear?" Haley asked laying down on her own bed.

"I don't know" Brooke said walking in her closet. A few seconds later she walked out with a red dress, "what about this one?" she asked holding it to the camera.

"Hot" Haley said.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke said walking over to her desk and staring close at her friend.

Haley turned on her back and stared at the ceiling letting out a big sigh, she then turned back on her stomach and looked at her camera. "Peyton's still distant" she admitted hurt.

"She just needs time honey" Brooke told her, "I wish I was there so I could give you hug" Brooke said winking.

"I know" Haley said softly.

"What else is it?" Brooke asked. Sometimes it was creepy how well she knew her.

Haley let out a sigh, she really didn't know what was happening to her. There were no words to explain it, she liked the guy who had judged her to her face. She couldn't make sense of it, it was extremely weird to her.

"What shoes?" Haley asked trying to change the subject. She actually picked a good one, she knew how much Brooke loved shoes.

Brooke gave her a glare and walked to the closet and walked out with a pare of yellow pumps, she held them up for Haley to see and waited for the reaction.

"Nice" Haley said.

"I know, right? Daddy got them for me when he was in Paris" she added. That was one thing she liked about having Haley and Peyton as her friends. She could tell them about all her expensive things, and it wouldn't be bragging since they could get them too.

"Fun, last time my dad went to Paris he got me a Mona Lisa mouse pad, and I don't even have a desk top anymore" she pointed out.

"Boring" Brooke said.

"Not really, he got them to put my face in it. So, I was the Mona Lisa. Or should I say Mona Haley" she said laughing.

"You're so funny" Brooke said sarcastically, "I better go, I have to get ready Lucas' will be here soon."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" she said, "I love you."

"Love you too" Brooke said, then the conversation was cut off,

Haley shut the laptop and sat on her knees. Her mind was going of so many places, so many things she couldn't keep them straight. She didn't know what to think, or how to react to the whole Nathan thing. She couldn't even explain it to her friends, the only people she could be completely honest with.

She laid back on her bed letting her head rest on her pillow as she stare at the ceiling, hoping that would help her think.

"Haley" she heard the door crack as her name was spoken.

"Come in Silvi" she said sitting up.

"What's wrong honey?" she said walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"I don't know how to explain it" Haley said honestly.

Silvia looked at her and smiled, the girl she had been taking care of since she was born was all grown up. She had problems that would need help, but also were unexplainable. Hoping she had the answer she looked at her deeply, "could it be something about a tall, blue eyed boy?" Silvia asked.

Haley turned read as a tomato, her nanny just told her what she could say herself. "What are you talking about? she said playing dumb.

"He's downstairs" Silvia said happy to see Haley's face light up.

"Really?" Haley said standing up and walking to the window. True, there it was. His black SUV, parked outside her house. She couldn't believe it, the boy who was making her go mad was now in her house looking for her.

"You should go talk to him, he looks worried" Silvia added before she left to announce to Nathan that Haley would be there shortly.

* * *

** Yes, I know. That is the crappiest place to stop, but the next chapter will continue where this one left of. You will see the Nathan/ Haley conversation, and the Brooke/ Lucas date. I just wanted to give you something to read this weekend, even though most of you will be busy celebrating your mothers or yourselves. To those readers who are mothers, happy mother's day have an awesome time with your kids. **

**Thanks for reading, and like always reviews are appreciated, they actually make me want to update sooner. **

**Thanks again =D**

**Oh and if there is something you would like to happen in the Brucas date just tell me, I'll do my best to add it.  
**


	6. Let's Talk, Be Friends

**Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate them.**

***I am so sorry, I uploaded the chapter to a wrong story. I am so so so so sorry. I feel so stupid. Thanks to those who told me. and thanks Haley Elizabeth James for the private message. I was so out of it last night when I updated, that I updated the wrong chapter. **

**Anyways this chapter is a little fluff, and it moves things a little quicker. Even if it has been only like four days, I just want to get to the whole friends phase. **

_**dianehermans****- Thanks for your review, and you are so right. But sometimes girls are immature and act the wrong way.**_

_**TeamPapaya- That's cool that you go and google the cars, it gives you more of an image to it. (DUH) that was a really stupid thing to say. Anyways I work for an insurance office so thinking about a car, kinda comes easy. **_

_**Naleyforever871377- Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter. =D**_

_**AshleyM15- Thanks for your review, Please enjoy this chapter. and tell me what you think about it. Thanks =D**_

_**Haley Elizabeth James- Love the idea, might be using it in tone of the next chapters. I really need Naley to become friends first, but the chemistry is there so it will speed up the process.**_

_**Thanks to all and please Enjoy... =D  
**_

Chapter 6- A Day With You

Haley walked down the big stairs of her house holding onto the rail, making her way down she was extremely nervous. She knew there was nothing to be nervous about, but she also didn't know why he would be at her house. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she turned to go into the living room, she walked through the big arch and walked over to him. All she could see was his back. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but it looked like he was looking at the pictures that sat on top of the chimney.

Nathan felt as if someone was staring at him, afraid to be found by her mom or dad he turned slowly. Turning around he was greeted by the one person he actually wanted to see, not that he would mind meeting her family.

"Hey" she said walking closer to him, but stopping at the couch.

Nathan walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry" he said after he sat. He could see the confuse look she had, of course she didn't know what he was talking about. "About today" he elaborated further.

"It's fine" she said.

"No" Nathan stated a little bit harsh, then he notice her wince and he toned it down a little bit. "I mean, it's not fine. I shouldn't have judged you because of your house, or your car, or your family for that matter. It's just, I go by what Jake told me."

"And what did he tell you?" she asked wondering what he had said. Sure, her and Jake were no longer friends. But she didn't expect him to talk crap about her behind her back.

"It's not important" he said, "I just want you to know that I am sorry, and that I shouldn't have judged you. I shouldn't judge someone I just met, someone who has been nothing but nice to me." He paused for a moment waiting for her to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Feeling nervous that she wasn't pleased with the apology he continued, "I hope we can be friends" he said sheepishly.

"I'd like that" she said honestly. She really wanted to be friends with him. For some kind of odd reason she felt comfortable around him, he made her feel like she was special, like she matter without all the money to back her up.

Haley stood up and held out her hand to her new found friend, "let's get some ice cream, friend" she said.

Nathan took her hand and let her pull him up. She lead him to the kitchen, which was huge. Not that he was surprised, the house was huge all around. He saw her walking to the big silver refrigerator and pull out two ice cream cones, the she walked over to him and handed him one.

Haley pulled the wrapper from her ice cream, and watched as he did the same. Once the papers were disposed she walked over to the big glass door.

They walked out to the balcony, and down some stairs to get to the yard. After walking passed the pool and a large piece of grass they made it to a big tree in the middle of the back yard. Haley sat and motioned for him to do the same by tapping on the spot next to her.

"This is an awesome tree" he pointed out.

Haley turned to face him and smile, "It's my favorite spot" she admitted. "You see that" she pointed up.

Nathan had to try to see through all the green leafs, but he saw exactly what she was talking about. Turning his attention back to her he nodded.

"That's my tree house" she admitted, "well, it was mine, Taylor's, and Quinn's. But, they don't live her anymore, and they stopped playing with me when they became teenagers" she informed him.

"Really?" he asked shocked. Rich people were so weird.

"wanna see?"

Nathan nodded, "yeah" he said exited.

Haley jumped up and walked around the big fat tree, when she was on the back of it she pressed a little brown button that let a latter fall.

"Shit" Nathan said jumping back.

She giggled a little at how funny he looked, she never would've thought that a latter would scare him. She grabbed the latter and crunched down to the floor, there was a big nail sort of thing and she tied the end of the latter to so that it wouldn't move as they walked up.

"I don't think that will hold me" Nathan let out a little nervous.

"We'll just have to see" she said standing up. Haley slowly put her ice cream on the floor and started to climb, once she reached the first big branch she yelled for him to start climbing.

The latter only went till the first branch, after that you just had to climb form branch to branch to get there. Not that it would be too hard, the tree house was only on the third one. Haley pushed the door up so that she could climb in, once inside she waited for the big boy to reach her.

"Come on" she yelled, "we don't have all day."

"I'm trying" he yelled back, "not all of us are as tiny as you are."

Reaching for the little door he climbed in the little house. He looked around and saw three small chairs and a table in between each one of them. There was also a ton of dolls and toys, which included tea sets, and dress up clothe. "This is awesome" he said looking around amazed.

"I know right?" she admitted in a question.

"Your dad let his three little girls climb this?" he asked shocked, he didn't really believe any dad would let his daughter go up a tree.

"Not really" Haley said, "see this was the guys' club house, but when they out grew it we took over it."

"So this wasn't your original house" he said.

"Nope" She said, then she walked over to the small window on the side and pointed out "see that one?"

"Yeah" he said.

"That's ours, well mine now"

"So where are you sisters?"

Haley was shocked, the boy was asking about her family. She smiled at him as she settled herself, then began to tell him all about her brothers and sister. she even told him a few of the memories she had with them, not very detailed but something to help him know more.

Nathan listened very carefully to her. He didn't really know her, and he hadn't met her long ago. But he loved to listen to her, the ways he spoke always made him smile somehow.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Davis, I am her for Brooke" Lucas said politely as he stood outside the door.

Victoria gave him a nod, "you must be Lucas" she said. "Please come in" she motioned by moving out of the way.

Lucas walked in and waited for Victoria to join him, he didn't want to be impolite and just walk over to the chairs they had by the stairs.

"Brooke will be down in just a minute" she announced, "you may take a seat if you like" Victoria said pointing to the chairs by the stairs.

"Thank you" Lucas said and took the seat.

"Mom, Brooke said she's gonna spend the night at Haley's" little Briana announced running down the stairs on the opposite side.

"Briana, it's not polite to yell. Now, come say hello to Lucas" she told her daughter.

Briana walked over to Lucas and smiled at the boy, Brooke was right he was cute. "Nice to meet you" Briana said, "Brooke will be down in just a minute, I'll go check on her and make sure she knows you're here" she said. With that she bounced up the stairs right behind Lucas.

"I'm sorry about that" Victoria apologized, "she's still learning not to yell around the house."

"It's fine" Lucas said.

Brooke walked down the stairs and blushed just a little when she saw Lucas' mouth open, she never expected to get that expression from him.

"Brooke, you look-" he was cut out, actually there were no words for her at the moment. She looked breath taking, as she always did in his eyes. He had fallen for her the first day he met her, and that night at the party just made him fall for her even more.

"Thank you" she said and kept walking down. Reaching the bottom she gave her little sister a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Bri" she said, then walked over to her mother. "Mother, I'm going to spend the night at Haley's, is that okay?"

"Just make sure you're here for lunch tomorrow, your father's coming home" Victoria announced.

"Bye" Brooke said to her mother and kissed her cheek.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Davis" Lucas said and shook her hand, "you too Briana" he told the little girl. Then he linked Brooke's arm with his and walked her out the door.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Jake asked as her car came to a stop.

"We're talking" Peyton said and walked out her car and towards the bleachers.

Jake followed her lead, he really didn't know what she needed to talk about. But the whole not talking on the way, and bringing him to the rivercourt was freaking him out.

"Jake" she said softly playing with her hands, seen him turn to face her she noticed she had his attention. "I need you to tell me why you became friends with Haley" she pleaded. "She said she couldn't tell me, and that if I wanted to know I should ask you. I really want to believe her, I mean she's my best friend. But it hurts that she kept a secret from me, specially when it was something that involved me."

Jake could see the hurt in her eyes, and he wanted to tell her. He just wasn't sure it was the right time, "Peyton, I want to tell you. But right now it's not the ti'me. Haley is your friend, and you should believe her. I can tell you the reason why we stopped talking, but I can't tell you why I became her friend. I really wish I could, but it's not the time."

"You can tell me, you just don't want to."

"Peyton-"

"No! you know what, if you and Haley had your little junior high romance it's f-"

"It wasn't a romance" he tried to make her understand, "we were just friends, and you know what. If you don't want to believe it, fine. But you really shouldn't push her away, she's a great friend and you know it. And if I had appreciated her back then, maybe we would still be friends. But I let her go, I did it for you" he said angry. He was extremely angry that Peyton kept making everything about her.

"what?" she asked him in disbelief.

Jake thought about what he had just said, and there it was 'I did it for you'. How could he be so stupid and let it slip, he had no choice now. "I did" he said, "I did it for you. Look Peyton, I really liked you back then. But you were in to the whole popular crowd with Brooke, you guys were just getting started with the whole peer pressure thing. I knew Haley was your friend, and she was different. I mean, she didn't really care about the latest fashion or who was dating who. I wanted to get close to you, so I used her. I used her to get to know you, but you never cared."

"You used my friend" Peyton asked not believing what she was hearing, "you used Haley?"

"She knows about it" he told her, "after you started dating Andrew, I told her about my plan. She said she would try and help, but every time she talked about me you would change the subject."

"I didn't know you liked me"

"I did" he said, "I do."

"You do?"

_Damn it_ Jake though, Always letting things slip. He had to tell her, he could take it back now. "Yes, I like you. I like it when you twirl that curl right there when you're thinking. Or that when when you draw you lift your pinky sometimes to let out your frustration with the drawing. Or that when you hear people talk about Brooke or Haley, you want to beat them up. I like a lot of things about you."

"Jake" she said, it was all she could manage to say. She was speechless, the boy had taken her heart right then and there with just a few simple words. Without a care of the surroundings she jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him with the passion that had been accumulating throughout the years.

Jake responded the kiss and asked for entrance, entrance that was granted at the moment. He had been waiting so long for that kiss, the kiss that changed his life.

* * *

"Lucas where are you taking me?" Brooke asked sitting on the passenger seat. Looking out the window she didn't see anything but green. The grass went on forever, and there were millions of trees.

"You'll see" he told her. A few minutes after telling her he pulled up to a parking spot, more like dirt on the road other then grass.

They both got of the vehicle and Lucas walked to the back of the truck, he opened it and pulled out a big brown basket.

"What is that?" Brooke asked amazed.

"A basket" he stated as the obvious. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand.

After walking for a few minutes they ended up in a little meadow, it wasn't very big but it was definitively beautiful. It was surrounded by trees and flowers all around, the sun let rays shine through the trees giving them just the right amount of light needed.

Lucas set the basket down and pulled out a blanket, all while she walked around looking at everything. After living in Tree Hill her whole life, she had never seen that place.

"You like it?" he asked pulling her back down to earth.

"Lucas, it's beautiful. How did you find it?"

Lucas patted the side next to him for her to take a seat. "I was running with Nathan one day and he showed me it. You can't tell him, he call's it his spot. He would kill me if he knew I borrowed it."

"Your secret is safe with me" she zipped her lips, locked them and threw the key away.

Lucas chuckled a little at her gesture, "no I'm not much of a cook, but I also didn't want to bring something that would get cold. So..." he pulled out the container.

"You got turnkey sandwiches" she semi asked.

"Yeah, but before you judged them. You should try them" he said handing her her sandwich, "I also got, chips, and jello" he said pulling out the rest of their meal.

He handed her a juice box, and it made her feel like it was a second grade date.

"So, what do you think of my cooking skills?"

"I have to admit, this is a really good sandwich" she said lifting it, "I can't wait to taste the jello" she said eying the jello.

"It's store bought" he admitted.

"I would have never guessed" she said pointing to the label, "I'm glad you asked me out" she said, not realizing her words.

Lucas ignored the fact that she said 'out'. He nodded and continued eating his sandwich as if everything was cool, and the same as it was before she spoke.

After finishing everything that Lucas had taken,they laid on their backs just staring at the sky. It was barely getting dark, but not dark enough for them to be able to see the stars.

"I think I should take you home" Lucas said sitting up.

Brooke did the same, "why?" she questioned looking at him.

"It's getting late, and we need to be able to get to the car" he admitted. He really didn't know how to get back, he would just walk until he found it. But right now he had another life to take care of.

"How about we go somewhere else?" she asked trying to gamble.

"Where?" he asked raising one of his brows.

"I don't know" she said reaching for the blanket and trying to fold it.

Lucas helped her fold it, then managed to get the rest of the things back in the basket. "How about the beach" he suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Brooke told him, then she walked over to him and linked her arm with him so that they could walk back to his car.

* * *

"I've never been to the beach at night?" Lucas admitted holding her close.

The breeze blew her hair back letting the smell of her all over him, something he was definitively enjoying.

"Do you like it here?" she asked.

"I do now"

Brooke smiled shyly and a little embarrassed.

"Do you?" he asked trying to get her to talk.

"I've never lived anywhere else" she told him.

"Well, I can assure you the rest of the world is not much better" he said.

They kept walking, hands held walking just a few minutes more they came to ta stop, they both just sat on the sand and watched as the waves crashed with the sand. The way the moon reflected of the ocean, and the stars shined so brightly.

"Do you miss it?" Brooke finally said braking the ice, "Chicago" she elaborated when he didn't answer.

"Sometimes, I mean I miss my friends. But I'm making new ones here."

"Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"I don't know, I mean, I want to. But I don't know how I'm going to feel when it's till it's time." he admitted, "Do you ever feel like going away?"

"Not really. I mean, I have everything I want and need her. I have my parents and friends, and my parents give me everything I need. There really is no need for me to want to move away."

"You have a great life" he said.

Brooke let out a sight, "yeah, I love it. I just wish didn't judge us for our parents' success, I mean it's not like it's our money" Brooke said. "I mean, when we move out we don't get any of it. It all stays behind with them, but people still talk and judge."

"I don't think you're a spoil brat" he said pulling her to a side hug, "I actually think you are quite humble" he admitted and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you" was all Brooke said. She just let her eyes stare into the immensity of the ocean and let herself be taken by the great boy holding her.

* * *

Brooke was walking Nathan to the door, he had spent the whole day with her. Well the whole afternoon anyways. They spent the whole time talking in the tree house, she mostly did the talking. But he asked lots of questions about her family.

"You promise to show me it next time" Nathan asked walking towards the door.

"I promise" Haley said opening it for him to go, "now you really need to go" she said.

"I'll see you around?"

"Of course" she simply said. Then she walked closer to him and hugged him standing on her tip toes. "Thank you for a great time" she said while still holding him.

"Thanks for letting me" he said holding onto her as well.

Haley pulled away and smiled, "I'll call you."

With that Nathan turned around and walked to his car.

Haley was just about to close the door when someone pushed it back, "hey girlie" she said.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" she asked startled.

"It's Friday" Peyton said, then she walked inside.

"So you're talking to me now?"

"More then that, I'm thanking you" Peyton said pulling her friend to a hug.

"Okay, may I know why?"

"I'll tell you when Brooke get's here" Peyton said pulling her friend up the stairs. Once upstairs she ran to Haley's room. "Hey Silvi" she said hugging the nanny.

"Someone's happy today" Silvi said hugging her she felt Peyton pull away she looked at Haley, "I'll go get you girls some milk and cookies" she told them, then walked out the room.

Not long after Silvia walked out the room Brooke came running in, "I had the best date ever" she said exaggerating.

"Details" Haley order.

Brooke walked over to the bed and jumped on it, ending up sitting next to Haley. "Okay, so he picked me up and we drove for like ever. Then we got to this little meadow, it was so beautiful. There were trees, and flowers everywhere. Anyways, he took a basket and we had a picnic. We eat, and then we went to the beach and just talked. It was amazing" she let out a squeal and clapped her hands.

"Someone's exited, what is it with you girls and being so happy today" Silvia said placing down the tray on Haley's desk, "could boys be doing this to you?" she asked giving Haley a look.

"What are you talking about Silvi?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing" Haley cut in, "she's really tired, my parent's left yesterday and she's been looking out for him really close" Haley said walking over to her and hugging her. "You should go to bed Silvi, we'll be fine. If I need anything I'll go wake you" she assured her.

Silvia understood what was happening, with out asking any questions she did as she was told. "I'll see you girls int he morning" she said and walked out the door.

Haley ran back to her bed and took her previous spot, "okay Sawyer, spill it" she order. She had been waiting to hear this.

"First of all, I'm sorry" Peyton said to Haley. "You told me that you it was about me, and I still yelled at you. You don't deserve that, Hales. I'm really sorry" she apologized again.

"I know" Haley said and pulled her friend to a hug, "now you really need to tell me what happened" she said pulling away.

Peyton settled down and began to explain, "I talked to Jake" she let out. Both her friends let gasped. "He told me he liked me back then, and that's why you guys became friends. He wanted to get close to me."

"What else?" Brooke asked, she knew there was more.

Both Brooke and Haley looked at her wanting to know, but Peyton was building suspense. "We kissed" she let out exited.

"Oh my god" Haley said.

"Finally" Brooke let out.

"Are you guys like dating?" Haley asked.

"I don't know" Peyton said, "But I know he likes me, he described all this qualities about me and stuff. You guys, it was so amazing" she said remembering the great time she had with Jake.

"What did you do, Hales?" Brooke asked, "last time I talked to you, you were all pout -y."

"Haha" Haley deadpanned, "I just spent the day here" she said.

"With?"

"None of your business" Haley said, "now let's get to bed."

"Not until you tell us what you did today" Peyton said, "who's care was that pulling out when I got here?"

"None of your business" Haley said again.

"Haley" Brooke pushed.

"Fine" she said, "I'll tell you." Haley took a deep breath and began, "it was Nathan, he came to apologize for judging me yesterday."

"He judged you?" Brooke asked, "when?" she asked when her friend nodded.

"Yesterday, when I went to pick up my car."

"How" Peyton asked.

"Well he gave me a ride there. Long story short, he was an ass, he apologized, we said we would be friends, and we hung out in the tree house and had ice cream" Haley said, "now can we go to bed?"

Both Brooke and Peyton shared a look, they knew that Haley hated talking about her love life. Specially if there wasn't one yet, but they just wanted to be there for their friend.

"Fine" Brooke said. "I get the middle" she called.

Peyton and Haley laughed, then all three girls got settled int he big bed. They drifted right to sleep, and waited for the next morning to have a great breakfast waiting for them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone, and reviews are much appreciated. I really hope you are enjoying the story. =D**

**Like I said at the top, it was mostly just fluff. On the next chapter I want to skip a couple of days, but I really wanted them to get to kow each other first.**


	7. It's Not All About Brooke Davis

**Thanks to all the reviews.**

**I wanted to say to all those of you who read my other story; After the Summer, I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't all that great. As much as I tried, I did it on Saturday and I was really sick. But I really wanted to get it out there. I really am sorry about that, and for future reference I will not update any stories when I'm have a fever, it makes me go a little kookoo. Anyways here is the chapter for this story, and sorry about last week I updated the wrong chapter. **

**_KellBelle__- Thanks for the heads up, I really didn't notice. and you are right they are still not together. YET._**

**_GottaluvNaley- Also thanks for the heads up to you, I was so out of it that night. I mean I had the chapter done I just needed to upload it, but I was way tired and somehow did the chapter to the wrong story._**

**_dianehermans- About your idea, I love it. I promise to do it, but it might be a few more weeks since I have a lot on my plate right now. But if I do decide to do it sooner then that I will give you a heads up. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this one. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks for the heads up to you too, I also appreciate that you sent me the PM it really helped to finally understand what everyone was saying. and YES they are in the making, but all of them are._**

**_TeamPapaya- you are too SWEET, thanks so much for your review. I really love how you use those big made up words, it makes the review that much more fun to read._**

**_Thanks to all and please enjoy...._**

**_.  
_**

**Chapter 7- It's Not All About Brooke Davis**

The weekend went by fast, Brooke spent the whole weekend at Haley's house talking about how much fun she had with Lucas. She tried to get some more info on Nathan from Haley, but the girl was so stubborn at times.

Peyton on the other hand, had spent the weekend with her dad. He was back for the weekend, and she wanted to spend all the time she could with him.

"Hey" he said surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here" she asked. It was obvious what he was doing, but she still asked.

"I need a tutor."He walked further in the room, "what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I tutor" she said.

"You tutor?" he asked skeptical.

There he was again with the judging, why was it such a shock that she tutored. Haley was a smart girl, even if people never really believed it. "Yes, I tutor" she said a little hurt at his question, "why? Are people with money not suppose to be smart" she shot.

Her words sting him, she was hurt once again. He was the cause of it, once again. God, why was he so stupid, he always judged people and ended up in this situations. "No, I… You…I-"

"Can't you form a full sentence?" she shot at him.

"You" was all that came out of his mouth. _"god, why is she making me so nervous?"_ he asked himself. He really wanted to tell her that he believed that she could be smart, and that he meant nothing by his comment. But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"What about me?" she asked confused.

He couldn't form the words, he took a deep breath before he continued.

"Nathan" She said concerned, he wasn't really reacting to anything.

"Sorry." He turned his attention back to her, "I didn't mean anything by it" he admitted.

"Okay" she said.

"Look. I don't think you don't have what it takes to be a tutor, it's just. Well… You don't look like a nerd" he finally said, "you don't look like the type of people who do this" he admitted.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked, "do you want me to get braces and glasses so that I can fit into your category of 'tutor'" she said making the air quotes and everything.

"No" he said. "You're perfect" he said not realizing what came out of his mouth. He never expected those words to come out of his mouth.

"What?" she asked taken back.

Nathan felt so embarrassed at the moment, but he had said what he thought. No beating around the bush, just straight to the point. "You're perfect" he said again in an almost whisper.

"Nathan. I… umm" she said struggling to form words herself this time. She had forgotten all about the papers she was filling, all she did now was stare at him in shock.

"Don't" he cut her, "I mean, look at you. You're smart, you're pretty, You have really awesome life. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't play sports" she admitted a little embarrassed at that small fact.

"You're kidding"

Haley shook her head, "nope."

"That sucks. What do you do for fun?"

"I read" Haley admitted. She wasn't ashamed of the fact that she loved reading, it was one of her favorite things to do. "So who's your tutor?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Nathan understood that she didn't want to talk about herself anymore, and he just followed along with her question. "I don't have one" he admitted walking closer to her, "I need a favor" he told her. He saw her give him a simple nod and to continued, "will you tutor me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Haley thought about it for a second or two. She was an awesome tutor, but she had never tutored someone she had feelings for. Or at least someone who she was starting to have feelings for, she didn't know what to say.

"Haley" he said trying to break her from her thoughts.

She shook her head to land back on earth,"Nathan.... I. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I mean we're friends, and you tutor. So, what's the problem?" he paused to give her time to answer, but the answer never came. "Come on, Haley. I promise not to waste you're time. I really need help. My mom is really on my ass about grades this year."

"Fine" she said, "I'll do it." After his little speech, she had no option but to cave. She really didn't know what it felt like to have you're parents breathing down your neck about grades, but she did know what it was like for other things.

"Cool" he said and walked over to the chair nearest him, "can we start today?"

"Umm…. Yeah" she said, "let me just finish this." she picked up the files one more time and started filling them.

Nathan just waited patiently. He really was shocked that he tutored, she didn't look like the typical nerd. Actually, she didn't look like a nerd at all. I guess when you have money, you can afford to be whoever you want. But somehow, she always proved him wrong.

* * *

Peyton woke up at the crack of dawn. Feeling the sunlight's heat through the cracks of the curtains she unwillingly got up. She was most definitely not a morning person, she hated everything about it. The stinky breath, the messy hair, the tiredness you felt, everything about mornings was hated by Peyton Sawyer. But once in a while the hatred she had for it would turn to love. This morning was one of those loving mornings. Getting up she walked to her bathroom and washed her face, then quickly went downstairs following the smell of pancakes.

"Mmm it smells so good." she walked into the kitchen and saw her father pouring some apple juice in a cup for her, "morning daddy" she said sitting on her usual spot. The spot, or should I say chair she used, was only used when her father was there. There really was no need to use the table when she was alone, she would just use a stool on the island.

Larry walked over to his daughter and place pancakes on a plate for her, "morning pumpkin" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Pancakes, huh"

"Only the best for my little girl." Larry walked over to the table and took his own seat before he began to drink his coffee. He knew Peyton liked coffee too, but he would always treat her like a child. To him she was and would always be his little girl, even when he wasn't around all the time.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"That's just it." He put his mug down and looked into her green eyes, "you will always be my little girl."

Peyton smiled at the sound of that. As much as she hated that he traveled so much, she loved it when he was home. He always made her feel special when he was there, like she was a princess who deserved anything and everything.

Peyton took a bite of her pancakes, and it tasted like a piece of heaven. Setting her fork down she looked back at her father, "so when are you going back?"

"I was suppose to go back today. But I called and said I was going to take the week, I want to spend it home, with you."

"Really" she asked exited. Sure she was in high school, and there was a million things for her to do. But hey, she would always make time for her father.

Larry nodded, "I do."

"Daddy that's awesome" she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then walked back to her seat. "We can go fishing, and you can take me out on the boat. Oh we are going to have so much fun. We can have Brooke and Haley come with us. I mean they won't fish, but we can have picnic on the ocean or something. This is so awesome" she trailed of in excitement.

"We sure can" Larry said. He would agree to anything she said. It didn't matter what it was, as long as he got spend the time with her.

"I gotta go call the girls" she said getting up, "love you daddy."

That was the last thing Larry Sawyer heard from his daughter before she ran out the kitchen. He loved to see her happy, even if it was about a simple trip on a boat.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast" Brooke said getting and picking up her bag, "it was delicious."

"Can you take your sister to school?" Victoria asked picking up the dishes.

"Why?"

"Because I am asking you to, and I have a spa appointment that I can't be late for." She walked over to her daughter, "please."

"Fine" Brooke caved, "I just don't see why the driver can't take her."

"Roberto is taking me to the spa" Victoria said, "plus, Briana hates it when he takes her. She says that the kids make fun of her."

"Boys are so stupid" Brooke said walking over to her little sister. "Let's go Bri, I don't want to be late."

Both girls walked out of the house and in to Brooke's car. The car wasn't really used much, since she preferred to ride with her friends. In this town people always judged you for what car you drove, and her car was way to over the top for their liking. But hey, that's what happens when you have the money to get anything you want.

Getting into Brooke's red BMW M3 convertible, both girls placed their bags in the back seat. Briana didn't mind riding in the car most of the, but she didn't like riding to school in it. Most kids would start asking her questions, and she really didn't know the answers. All she knew was that her sister got the car for her sixteen birthday, and that her father got it for her. Other then that she was clueless.

"Do we have to take this car?" she asked.

"Yes, we do." Brooke turned to face her sister, "come on Bri, this is my car. I can't use another one. Unless you want me to call Haley and ask her to pick us up, but that will make us and her late."

"No, let's just go"

Brooke never got her attitude. Briana was the one who always wanted to buy things, she was a total compulsive shopper. As was she. But she never got why Briana didn't like people to see the things she would get. Sure they were expensive, but if the kids were her real friends they would judge.

"How is school so far?" Brooke never took her eyes of the road as she talked to her sister.

"Good, I guess. I mean, kids are mean sometimes. But what can we do about, right?" Briana was extremely matured for her age. That tents to happen when you hang around high school girls all the time.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nope. Just this one girl, Bianca. She's so mean. She tells people that I can't talk to them because I like on the upper side of town, so no one talks to me in my class. Except for this Melissa."

"Yeah the little girls you've been friends with since Pre-K. Right?"

"That's the one."

Brooke pulled up the elementary and turned to face her sister. "Bri, don't worry about those kids. Trust me, when they take the time to know you they're going to feel real stupid." Brooke leaned over to Briana and placed a kiss on her forehead, "now go learn something."

Briana got of the car and ran into the school. Even though she was only seven, she really enjoyed her talks with Brooke. It showed her that she really cared, and that no matter what she always had a friend in her sister.

Satisfied with her talk with little Briana, Brooke pulled out of the school and drove towards the high school.

* * *

"I am so exited for tomorrow" Brooke said as all three girls walked towards the cafeteria.

"I know right?" Haley added, "I asked my mom, and she said it was fine."

"Cool" Peyton said. "Now let's get some food, I'm starving."

All three girls walked over to their usual tables, and of course they got a few glances and whispers as they walked. But at this point they were use to it. They took a seat and looked at each other.

"Who's turn was it?" Haley asked.

"I think it was yours" Peyton told her.

"No way, I got sushi on friday."

"That's right, so that makes it Brooke." Peyton turned to see Brooke concentrated on something else. Something totally not school or lunch related for that matter. Trying to break her from whatever had her lost she yelled, "Brooke."

Brooke jumped and turned to face her, "what?" she asked wondering what it was so important that needed her name to be shouted.

"Lunch" Haley elaborated.

"Isn't it your turn?"

"No" Haley answered annoyed. How was it that they could remember parties and events, but they couldn't remember a simple lunch schedule.

"Well my mom is not home, and I don't think the maid is there today."

"Great" Peyton said a little irritated.

"Let's just have some school lunch" Haley said getting up.

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked a little shocked.

Haley nodded at both girls.

"Haley, we haven't had school lunch since elementary. You can't be serious" Brooke said.

"Well, unless you have a way to magically appear food then yes. I am serious, Now you can either come with me, or sit there an pout. Either way, I'm getting some food." With that said she walked over to the line at the front of the cafeteria. She really didn't care what people would say, or what Peyton and Brooke thought about it. She was hungry, and she wasn't going to starve herself because she didn't have some gourmet food.

Completely shocked by their friends reaction, both Brooke and Peyton sat there staring at each other. They really couldn't believe Haley had just said all that. She was usually the calm and sweet one, but not this time. No, this time she let out all her frustration not leaving anything behind but the two girls sitting there.

"That was actually scary" Brooke admitted, "but I think she's right"

"What?" Peyton asked shocked. She would've never expected Brooke to agree to eat school food, just the sound of it made Brooke complain and gag.

"Peyton, we need to eat."

"Fine" Peyton said giving in, "but you bring food for the rest of the week."

"Deal. Now let's go get some school food" Brooke said. Her voice sounded shockingly exited, like it was her own little adventure.

Walking thought the tables, once more. Brooke felt really weird, she felt as if she was being watched. A feeling no one really likes. She looked around to see if there was actually anyone staring at her. But she found nothing. When her head turned to face forward again she jumped when she saw him, the one and only Lucas Scott. Seen him made her melt, it made her remember the great date they had. The flowers, and the trees, even the way his face looked so beautiful with the sun rays reflecting on it.

"Hey" he said, "where are you going?"

"To get some food" she said flirting with him.

Lucas looked at her confused, he thought she always brought it from home. But maybe not, it's not like he had known her for that long. "I'll walk with you" he said turning around to walk towards the food.

Brooke walked along him, as Peyton followed.

After what felt like the longest line in the history of lines, they all got their food and walked back to the girls' table. Not even hesitating on taking a seat, they just went right ahead it did so. Jake managed to sit very close to Peyton. Even though he knew that all three girls sat on the same side of the table, ever since they started high school. But this would be their first, the first time they don't sit where they usually did.

Lunch time was everyone's favorite time. I mean, who doesn't love lunch time in high school. It's the only time you can talk without getting in trouble. You get to eat, and if you want you can even leave campus. It's basically like your reassess, since you don't get those after elementary.

"So it's a brand new week" Lucas stated the obvious. Sometimes just being around Brooke made him say stupid things, "what are you guys up to?" He took a bite of his sandwich and waited for one of the girls to answer.

Noticing that no one was even thinking about answering she just let her plans out. "Going to LA" Haley said like it was no big deal.

"What?" Brooke hadn't heard about this, and hearing it now was definitely not helping. She had plans for the week and she needed Haley there.

"Well, not this week. But next week. I just have to get things ready and stuff."

"Haley, cheer tryouts are next week. You can't leave."

"Brooke" she let out a sight of frustration. Sometimes Brooke didn't get that her trips to LA weren't for fun, they were usually business if they were during school. Her dad knew all to well how Haley hated missing school. But it seemed that the meeting coming up was very important, and she had no choice. "You know my dad."

Brooke put her fork down and looked straight at her friend. "Yes, and so do you. Now work you're pout." Brooke knew way to well how Jimmy worked.

"Brooke, you can't ask her to make her dad do that. You know how Jimmy gets when Haley tires to get out of important things."

"How, he gives her a hug and tells her 'maybe next time'. Is that suppose to happen, or is that how he reacts when we're there."

"You know what, I told you nicely. I really hoped you would understand, but I guess nothing's really important if it isn't about Brooke Davis" a very angry Haley yelled at her as she got up. she grabbed her bag and walked out the room.

All three guys sat there stunned, they never imagined Haley would react that way. Well, all except for Jake who had actually seen her flip out before.

"That was weird" Lucas said trying to get both girls attention, they just seemed to look at the door. It almost looked like they were waiting for her to come back in.

"I'll be right back" Brooke said standing up. But felt someone pull her back down.

Lucas looked at her, and noticed that she really wanted him to let go. "She needs time" he simply said, hoping it would be enough for her to let it go.

Brooke sat back down and looked around with pleading eyes, she understood that the last thing Haley would want at the moment was her. But she hoped that one of them would talk to her, at least to explain that Brooke really wanted to apologize and stuff. It felt like hours had gone, and no one volunteered. She was growing impatient, even if it had only been like ten seconds, to her it felt like hours.

"I'll get her" Peyton said.

"No, let me do it."

"I think you pushed her to far" Peyton stated. As much as she hated to take sides, she had to defend her friend.

Brooke looked hurt, she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Peyton's mouth. Even if they were true, she never expected her to say them. Simply nodding she got up and grabbed her bag, she then turned to Lucas and smiled "I'll see you later" she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Then, she proceeded to walk out the same door Haley had previously used.

* * *

"Haley, wait!"

Opening the door of her car she turned around, and what she saw made her smile. She knew Brooke would've came after her, but up until that moment there was no sign of her. Haley was never a grudge holder, but she was one to hate it when people abused her kindness. Brooke knew exactly what Haley would have done before. She would've gone home and talked to her dad, when he was suppose to say NO Haley would cry and pout. She would say how important school was to her, and that she thought he understood. In the end Jimmy would've cave and Brooke would have gotten what she wanted.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She turned around and threw her bag on the back seat. It was still hot outside, so she didn't bother to put up the roof of her jeep.

"Let me come with you."

"Nathan, I can't let you do that" she said turning to face him. As much as she would like his company, she knew that he was struggling with school work already.

"Come on, we can call it and off campus tutoring session. I'll let you help me with my homework" he teased at the last part. He really wanted to go.

"Fine" Haley said bringing her hands up and letting them drop so that her palms hit her thighs, "get in." Pointing to the car, she quickly turned around when she saw him walk around.

**-......**

**Ok guys, I know it's a crappy place to finish. But hey, at least you'll want to be back for more. Now next chapter it's chapter eight, and I really want to get one of the couples to go stable. Like the whole asking out things and all, they have all spent time together so it could be any of them. PLEASE TELL WHICH ONE YOU WANT, I had something in mind. But when the readers tell me what they want, I get little ideas that pop into my head and it makes it easier to write the couple.**

**I know this is totally out of now where, but the finale was so shocking. Tell me what you thought about the whole Clay and Quinn thing. I've never been a Quinn fan, but she slowly grew on me. As for Clay, I have always loved me some Kirby. :P.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me who you want to see become official. =D**


	8. Lost at Sea

**Okay guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been have a really crazy MONTH, and updating has become an issue. but don't worry I'm pretty confident about this chapter. I had tons of fun writing it, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART. it was too long, so I decided to cut it in two. The next part has been started but will be posted once it's finished. Thanks for all the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

**_GottaluvNaley__- I like how you think, that was actually my plan from the beginning. To have Peyton and Jake become official first. Thanks for your review. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- First of all, GREAT UPDATE totally loved it. Now on to your review, I'm listening to what you're saying and NALEY will come soon. don't worry. I also used your idea int his chapter. I hope you like it =D_**

**_dianehermans- Thanks for your review, and for the story you told me I have quite a few ideas. and I'm hoping to have it up soon. _**

**_Leah- Thanks for your review, and for reading my story. I really hope you like this chapter, it's one step closer to NALEY. _**

**_TeamPapaya- Thanks for your review, and like always I love your cool words. Maybe I'll borrow some if you don't mind, to add to Brooke's vocab. hahaha =D_**

**_Kaya17tj- Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Thanks again._**

**Thanks to all you totally awesome readers, and please enjoy this first part of the chapter.**

**Chapter 8- Lost At Sea. Part 1  
**

All Three girls were waiting at Peyton's house, they were all so exited to get to spend the day together. It would be them and the stillness of the ocean. There was really nothing more relaxing the quietness you got out there.

Brooke had managed to apologize to Haley, she really didn't get why she had to apologize but she still did it. She really didn't care, she just wanted her friend back. Plus if they were going to spend the whole day on a boat, there was no way they could handle being stuck in the middle of the ocean being mad.

"When are we leaving?" Haley walked over to Peyton, she was so tired of waiting. And she really didn't get why they were waiting, all three girls were there and so was Larry. It was completely pointless to wait any longer. Plus, if she was missing a day of school she really didn't want to spend it at Peyton's house, she had been there plenty of times.

"Just one more minute." Peyton looked at her watch. She had asked the guys to come along with them, she really felt that her and Jake were getting somewhere, and she really wanted her friends to have someone there as well.

Jake was so exited about the trip, he still remembered when Peyton told him about it. He didn't even hesitate, the yes jumped out of his mouth as soon as she said _'so you wanna come'. _He had picked Nathan and Lucas up, and drove straight to Peyton's house. He also told the guys that Brooke and Haley didn't know that they were coming, any of them including him. Peyton had told the girls that it was a girls day, but she really wanted to get closer to Jake. And what better place then the ocean, where he can't run away from anything.

He pulled up to her house, and all three guys jumped out of the car and walked towards the door. Jake didn't even have a chance to knock or ring the bell and the door was already open, and a certain green eyed blond waited there with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Brooke asked walking over to her. She noticed her friend just smiling out the door, but she really couldn't see what was outside since she was on the couch.

"I think she sees a ghost" Haley joked.

"Guys!" Peyton said turning to face them, "I'm right here."

"Want to tell us why you're so smiley?" Brooke gave her a look with which she was trying to break her down.

"You ready?" Jake asked as he walked in the house.

"Oh. My. God. P. Sawyer, how the hell did you managed to get Jake to come? And, why didn't you tell us about it? Are you two dating?" Brooke always found a way to embarrass people, and this time was no exception. This time she managed to ask about a hundred questions, and expected a quick answer for them all.

"Brooke!" Haley was now standing up and sending her friend a warned look.

"I just want to know. I mean, this was a girls day out."

"Can we go" Jake asked eagerly, "my friends are waiting outside."

"Friends?"

"Brooke, chill. It's just Nathan and Lucas" Peyton said as if it was no big deal, even though she knew that Brooke had a crush on Lucas.

"What? And you wait till now to tell me." Brooke walked over to the nearest mirror and started playing with her hair, "my hair is a mess, I'm not even wearing make up. Oh my, what is he going to think."

"Brooke, it's just a guy."

Brooke turned to her other friend, "I bet you're probably all worried inside, I bet you're freaking out just as much as I am, you're just not showing it."

"Let's just go" Peyton said, she then walked over to the stairs. "Daddy, we're leaving."

"Who's driving?" The voice came from upstairs.

"I'll drive the boat, I love you."

"Whose car are you taking?"

Peyton looked around to see which car they would take, that wasn't established yet. "Ummm, hold on" she yelled back at her dad. "So?"

"I can drive" Haley offered, "but my car only fits five."

"Does anyone have a car that fits more then five?" Brooke really wanted them all to drive together, and she knew she didn't have any cars that fit more then five. She had a small family, they were only four.

Haley felt all eyes on her, she was probably the only one who could have a car that fit more them five. She was the only one that came from a big family, in fact it was a huge family. "I think the Escalade fits six."

"Great" Brooke said, then walked over to Haley and linked her arm with Haley's. "We'll go pick it up, and meet you guys here in ten" Brooke order.

"Wait!" Peyton exclaimed, "why don't we just all go to Haley's, I'm sure Jake can leave his car there."

Once again Haley felt all eyes on her, she really didn't get the whole stare Haley down thing they had going on. "It's fine with me."

"Good. Then, let's go." Once again Brooke order, she never seemed to find the polite words to ask.

"Daddy, Haley's driving" Peyton yelled up the stairs.

"Tell her to be careful, and I expect to see all three of you girls back here by nine."

Peyton loved that her dad was so overprotective, but loved it more that it wasn't just for her. Larry had become like another father to the girls. He was always making sure they were all okay, and the same went for the other dads. Sometimes when you're dad was gone a lot growing up you needed to find it somewhere else, and this girls found it with each other's parents.

"I will Larry, and we'll be back by nine" Haley yelled up the stairs.

"Take care you monsters" he yelled back at them.

Everyone in the living room laughed, then Brooke had managed to drag everyone outside. She really wanted the day to get going, and get to the boat already. There as something about tanning on a boat, that would never be enough for her. And all the time they were wasting there, she was wasting sun light.

"I'm gonna ride with Jake" Peyton said walking over to Jake's car.

"Okay."

"I think she's finally letting lose" Haley whispered to Brooke as they reached her car.

"You girls mind if we ride with you?" Lucas said as he approached them.

"What's wrong with that car?" Brooke as always was flirting with Lucas, that girl really needed to tone it down a bit.

"We really don't want to see Jake suck up."

"That's not very nice" Haley said, "but yes, you guys can ride with us."

"Shut gun" Nathan yelled raising his hand.

Brooke turned to look at him, "actually, that's my seat. But… I guess you can have it today." She then jumped to the back seat of the Jeep and waited for Lucas to talk a seat next to her.

They then all proceeded to drive to Haley's house to get the car, Peyton and Jake stayed close behind the white Jeep. Jake knew how to get there, but it had been a long time since he had gone to her house.

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't my daughter, Haley James visiting her own home."

"Dad." Haley whined, "I'm always here."

"You use to, but now, I really don't even know where you spend all your time."

"We're going to ride Larry's boat, mom said it was okay." She walked closer to her dad, "daddy."

"Haley James, where are you?" Brooke yelled as she walked through the front door, followed by the rest of the crew.

"Study" she yelled back.

"Haley, what's going on?" Jimmy asked a little worried. Haley was never the one to have a dramatic pause, or anything dramatic for that matter.

"Jimmy, you're home" Brooke ran to the men on the chair and hugged him tightly, as if he was her own father. "Did she ask yet?" she asked pulling away.

"Ask what." He then saw the rest of the crew walking in, there were two boys he had never seen before. But he sure remembered Jake, the boy use to visit his youngest all the time.

"Oh, dad, this is Jake, Nathan, and Lucas." At the mentioning of each name she pointed to the owner of it, "they're friends from school."

"And this _friends_, are they going to be in the boat?" he asked looking at his daughter. He saw her nod and could see that she was nervous at his outcome. "Nice to meet you gentlemen" Jimmy stretched out his hand and shook all of their hands, "nice to see you again Jake."

"You too sir."

"So?" Brooke as always so impatient.

"Daddy." Haley turned to face her dad, and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

He could never say no to those eyes, and she knew it. Something that Jimmy hated, the girl always found a way to get what she wanted. "How much is this going to cost me?" he asked trying to make a joke. Which worked because everyone in the room chuckled, that is except for Haley.

"Dad…" She walked over to him and sat on the desk facing her dad, "it's not cost anything. I just want to know if we can borrow the Escalade."

"Why?"

"Because, Brooke wants us all to drive together, and we all have five passenger cars, but we're seven. Unless you want one of us to go without a seatbelt, I really don't think you would want me to be sitting without a seatbelt." Haley knew all to well that if she babbled about safety her dad would do anything to protect his last little girl. "I mean, if it's fine with you we could totally take my car. But then th-"

"Haley" Jimmy said grabbing his daughter's shoulders, "take the car. You know were the keys are."

"Thank you." She jumped off the desk and gave her dad a kiss and a tight squeeze.

"No problem, be careful."

"Always am."

"Hey, you" he said pointing to Nathan, "if anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible" he warned, but in a joking tone.

"Dad"

"Yes sir" Nathan said, "I'll make sure your daughter come back in one piece." Nathan was totally using the situation to his advantage. He knew Jimmy was kidding about holding him responsible, but he was going to take the threat serious.

"Good. And you two, take care of my other two girls" Jimmy pointed to Jake and Lucas. "If they have one bruise or scrape, I'll have you to blame."

Both guys swallowed hard and nodded their head, they really didn't know if he was kidding or being serious. Then they process to walk out of the study, and walked straight to the door.

* * *

"Wow." Was all that could come out of Jake's mouth. He had know this girls all his life, yet he had never seen the big and expensive things they had.

"You can stop with the wows Jake." Haley was getting really tired of it.

Brooke could care less, she was just so happy that she would get to spend the day with Lucas. After the amazing date they had, she would spend every second of the day with him if she could.

Peyton on the other hand, didn't care how many times the guys said because she had feelings for him. Feelings that had been bottled up in her for such a long time, and now they were all about to explode. But she was managing to let them out slowly, and not all at once.

"I'm just shocked" Jake defended himself, "I mean, when we were kids I saw all the things you had. But you never took me to a boat." His eyes got wider with every step he took.

"That's because I don't have one" Haley said annoyed.

"Really?" Nathan asked turning to her.

"We're here!" Peyton yelled. She pointed to the boat and hoped that Haley had forgotten about the stupid questioned just asked by Nathan.

"Let's get going" Brooke said getting on the boat, "we're going to have so much fun."

They all followed Brooke. Letting the girls go first, then going themselves. The boys were still shocked with the size of the boat. But then again, when your dad makes a living out of boats, why not have a nice one for yourself?

"Welcome to the Anna" Peyton said. She loved to tell people the name of the boat, after all it was named after her mother.

"What kind is it?" The mechanic side of Lucas immediately came out.

"This my friend, is a Sundancer 500. Picked out myself." Peyton loved the boat more then anything in life. It was the best part of her, the best thing she had ever received from her dad.

"Nice, can I drive it?"

"I don't think so, you need a boat license."

"Come on Peyton, who's gonna pull him over. A whale" Brooke said trying to help Lucas, she really wanted him to have the experience to drive it.

"Can we just go" Haley whined, she hated the whole I'll dive, no I'll drive thing Brooke and Peyton always had when they got to the boat.

"I think you should let Peyton drive" Nathan said, "I really don't want to tell Haley's dad that my brother killed his daughter."

Haley turned to look at him, "you do know he was kidding , right?"

"No, he was serious."

"I think he's right" Jake added, "Mr. James wouldn't be too pleased if something happened to his last bird because of you."

"Fine" Brooke said, "Peyton drives, buy you have to promise to let him at least learn."

"Fine by me" Peyton said.

"Finally, now can we please go?"

"yes, little miss bossy." With that Peyton walked over to the steering wheel and turned on the boat.

The rest of the teens walked to the back and took a seat on the little couch they had, Brooke walked over to the little kitchen and pulled out a few drinks and brought them back to the rest of them.

* * *

By the time they get to the middle of the ocean, they were all scattered around. Peyton was inside showing Lucas all about how to drive the boat, he really seemed to want to learn. Jake was with Nathan sitting on the back of the boat just staring at the immensity of the ocean, and talked while they drank their beers. Brooke sure knew how to party, it was the first thing she did when they arrived. She made sure that everyone had a drink, but Peyton and Haley. They were the drivers, and she wasn't going to risk her own life for an adventure.

Brooke and Haley were at the front of the boat, doing exactly what they went on the little trip for. They were laying on the top soaking up the sun, summer was almost over and they needed that last glow to last through the winter. Both girls laid there in their bathing suits, soaking as much of the sun as they could.

Back in the little cab Peyton was quizzing Lucas, she wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing before she allowed him to drive a little. "So what is this do?"

"That steers the boat, Peyton it's just like a car."

"Fine, let me tell everyone that you'll be driving soon." She stood up and walked to the back of the boat. There she saw both boys sitting and talking, she looked at them and let them know "Lucas will be driving in a bit."

"You're actually going to let him drive?" Nathan was surprised, Peyton looked just as cautious as Haley. He never really expected the girl to actually let him drive. Maybe you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"Yes, can you please go tell the girls." She then went and sat by Jake, "do you thin this is a bad idea?"

"I think you should do what you think it's right. I mean, if you think he can do it, then he can do it."

"Thanks" she said. She really wasn't sure what she was thankful for, his answer really made no since to her.

Nathan walked towards the front of the boat, then walked closer to both girls. Once he reached them both he sat right next to them, "Lucas' gonna drive."

"What?" Haley shot up so fast that she got light headed.

"He's going to drive?" Brooke asked excited, then she clapped her hands. "I have to go see him, I'll see you later." She gave her friend a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards the guy she likes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Nathan teased bumping to her side.

Haley looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I don't need protecting."

"Wow, that's a lot of attitude coming from such a small girl."

She laughed at that. She had to hand it to him, he always found a way to make her laugh.

"Are you scared?" he asked when her laughed died, he could see the fear in her eyes.

Haley turned to face him, "I'm not a very good swimmer" she admitted.

"There are lifejackets." He pointed to the orange lifejackets on the back of the boat.

Haley chuckled a little, "orange is not my color."

"Come one." He got up and walked over to get one, he picked it up and began to walk back to her. "I bet you look great with it."

"Nathan-"

"I promised your dad."

Haley gave up at that, she knew he was going to use that line all day. Not that she minded, she knew she had been developing feelings for him. She relentlessly put the jacket on and gave him a put, she wanted him to know that she really didn't like wearing it.

Nathan saw her put and smiled, the girl was so childish sometimes. "Come on, don't be such a baby." He pulled the straps so that they were tighter on her. "All done." He pulled back admiring his work, "you look adorable." Did he just say that, he really couldn't believe those words had just came out of his mouth. Never had he ever said adorable in his life, not even to his little sister.

"Thanks" she said softly. She was thankful that he cared so much, but more then that she was thankful that he was so nice and sweet to her.

* * *

"Ahh, this is so exciting" Brooke said taking the seat next to Lucas. She wanted to experience his first time driving a boat with him.

Lucas looked at her and smiled, then turned back and turned the boat back on. He looked at her again and smiled in excitement, and he could see that she was equally excited, if not more then he was. "Here we go."

"Oh my gosh, we're moving. This is awesome. Lucas, you're driving."

Lucas chuckled, the girl was a chatter box. But he loved that about her, he was never bored when she was around.

"How awesome is this?"

"It's really cool" he said extremely chill about the whole thing, "but it will never compare to our first date."

Brooke turned to face him, she was shocked with what she had just heard. She really wasn't even sure she heard him right, he really couldn't have said that. But the small part of her that believed it was happy, and excited, and breathless, no guy had ever said anything like that to her. Most guys that had dated her only did it because she could buy them things, or because they wanted something from her. But this guy, he was different. He said things that made her whole world stop, things that made her week in the knees.

Taking a deep breath she took a step closer to him. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, she gave in to the kiss giving everything she had to it. She loved the way his lips felt when they touched her, and the way his tongue asked for permission. She granted it, and the kiss was deepened, and she felt like the whole world disappeared, at that moment it was just her and him, no one else around.

Lucas couldn't even breath, the kiss was taking all of him at once. There was not time for anything at the moment, all there was, was him and Brooke. Just like that, the whole world around him disappeared.

* * *

"What the hell." Peyton felt the boat tilt just a little bit, and the movement worried her a little. It wasn't like there was big huge waves, or windy. There really was no reason for the boat to be moving like that.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked once the girl was sitting straight. The tilting had caused her to fall on him, not that he was complaining. If it was up to him, he would ask for the boat to tilt again.

"Yeah." She smiled at him and stood up, she was going to figure out what was causing all the movement.

Peyton walked over to where Lucas was and saw him in the middle of a smooch with her best friend, if they weren't in the middle of the ocean she would've actually let them enjoy the moment as much as possible.

Lucas was currently driving with one hand, not that the hand knew what it was doing. With every little movement Brooke made to deepened the kiss his hand would move, which caused the boat to move.

"What the hell is this?" Peyton practically yelled.

* * *

"I don't get it" he said confused, as much as he tried to understand the girl, he couldn't.

"What?"

Nathan looked at her, and smiled. "Why would Peyton let Lucas drive? I mean, she doesn't really know him."

"My dad doesn't know you, but he still told you to watch over me." Haley put her sunglasses back on so that the sun wouldn't bother her as she talk to him.

"That's because he saw how strong I am." He flexed his muscles.

Haley chuckled then turned he attention back to the water. They were currently standing at the edge of the boat, with their hands on the rail to prevent any accidents. "I bet he did."

After a pause he turned to look back at her, he didn't care that she was still looking at the water. Just the fact that she was there with him made him smile, and that was enough for him.

"What?" she asked feeling self conscious, she could feel him staring.

Nathan shook his head, "nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because, you're pretty."

Haley blushed at his words, somehow he always managed to make her blush.

"Can I ask you something?"

She simply nodded, there really wasn't words for her to say.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Haley was at lost with words, the question wasn't anything she expected. She never would've thought that he would ask her that. She expected any question, anything. But that, that took her by surprise.

Nathan waited enough for her answer, but it never came. Knowing that she wouldn't say a word he just leaned down to her, getting closer and closer by the millisecond.

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled and stepped back.

When hearing the words come out of her mouth, Lucas turned to face the blond by the door. Not realizing that his hand was still on the wheel, which caused the whole boat to tilt sideways. This time the turn was way to sharp, and everyone was moved further from their spots. Brooke hit the window of the little can in where they were, with Lucas almost falling her. Peyton fell right next to Brooke, but she had managed to gain her balance back by holding on to the door frame. Jake was actually sitting, so all that happened to him was a little shifting to the opposite side of the couch. Lucas had pulled himself back up with the steering wheel, he held on to it tight so that he didn't fall on Brooke. But the whole holding on to it tighter managed to make the boat tilt further up.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked walking towards the rest of his friends.

Lucas turned to face him, but all he could do was give him a guilty smile.

"That was so scary." Brooke walked to Lucas and hugged him.

Peyton walked over to him and took control of the boat, once she got it stabilized she turned it off and turned to face the two who had caused this whole thing.

"It was my fault" Brooke said walking over to her friend, she knew how much this had meant to Lucas and she wasn't going to let him take the blame. "I shouldn't have kissed him, but I did. And I'm sorry. Not for kissing you" she told Lucas, then turned to her friend once more "for causing all of this, I am really, really sorry."

Peyton rubbed her forehead. "I know you are, and I know you didn't mean to. It's just, what if. What if someone had fallen out? You know Haley can't really swim."

"Oh my god, Haley!" Brooke realized she had left her friend behind at the sun roof. "What if she fell?" She was worried, she knew how bad this could all end.

Peyton ran out to search of her, and Brooke was right behind her. They got to the front of the boat, as both boys reached right after them. There was no one, and nothing. The sun roof was completely empty, they all walked to the back to see if they could see her, or Nathan for that matter. Figuring that they had fallen the began to look out to the water, hoping that it wouldn't be long before they found them.

* * *

"Oh my god." Splashing water everywhere Haley tried to swim, even though she really didn't need to. She kept splashing all while yelling she was going to die.

Nathan swam up to her and tried to make her stop, they were in the middle of the ocean and it was no time for her to freak out. He had no lifejacket, and he had to try and float. But it was really hard to calm her down, when he had to try and keep himself afloat. He grabbed her hands so that the splashing would stop, the he saw her. She looked so scared, like she truly believed that those would be her last minutes.

"Haley, calm down" he order.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Nathan began to look around to see if he saw a buoy, he really hoped there was one near. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You know how to swim, right?" Haley nodded, "Ok, I need you to swim behind me. I promise everything will be fine, I just need you to stay close. Okay?" He saw her nod once more, then he turned around to face the buoy he saw and began swimming towards it. Every now and then he would ask her if she was fine, or if she needed a rest. But the swim there had been pretty smooth. It only took them about ten minutes.

Once he reached the buoy he sat on it and stretched his hand down to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up so that she was sitting right next to him.

He could see she was scared, so he did the only thing he thought would help at the moment. He was never the affectionate guy, so all of this was really new to him. He scoot his body closer to her and put his arm around her. Pulling her to his side he made sure not to hurt her while he did any of it.

Haley let him pull her closer, once her body touched his she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

"Oh my god, what are we gonna do? Jimmy is going to kill me." Brooke couldn't stop blaming herself for the whole thing. She kept telling them that if she hadn't kissed Lucas he wouldn't have lost control, and Haley and Nathan would still be there.

Peyton walked over to her and pulled her friend to a hug, "Honey, it's not your fault. Accidents happen."

"Peyton, Jimmy's going to kill me. I lost his last child."

Lucas and Jake were both looking out for them, they had binoculars and wouldn't take their eyes of the water.

"God, where are the ocean patrol, or whatever they're called when you need them" Lucas let out frustrated. He like Brooke also blamed himself. He shouldn't have been making out while he was driving, now this happened because of it. How was he going to tell his parents that he lost his younger brother because of a kiss.

"I think we should call 911" Jake said putting down his binoculars, "it's been like two hours, if we wait any longer it's going to get dark."

Brooke let out a sob, "why am I such a slut."

"Hey, you're not a slut. You were having a good time, just like everyone else on this boat. The only difference is that you moved faster then the rest of us, but that's not a bad thing."

"Peyton, I can't do this. I can't face it. I can't be here."

Lucas gave walked over to them and gave Peyton a _'I'll take care of it'_ look, Peyton nodded and stepped away from her friend. Lucas then pulled the brunette to a tight embrace, and held on to her tightly for as long as he could. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. He could also feel her body bouncing every time she sobbed. But that just made him want to pull her closer, and holder tighter.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper, but he really didn't know why she was apologizing.

When she didn't hear anything come out of his mouth, or felt him let her go she lifted her head to face him. "I'm sorry I did this. I'm sorry you have to take care of me."

Lucas looked down to he eyes, the eyes that were usually full of life and sparkled all the time. Now they were red, and puffy, and dull. Seen her like that crushed him, he felt so hopeless not being able to take her pain away. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Guys, the cops are here" Peyton interrupted.

Brooke pulled away form him and wiped her tears, then began to walk out to the police. She didn't know what she would tell them. She wanted to tell the truth, but how do you say I lost my friend in a nice way. The guilt was eating her inside, but she knew that the policy would be able to help. So with that said, she walked over to them and stood right next to Peyton and Jake.

Lucas walked over to them just a minute later, he walked up to her and stood right behind her holding her tight to him.

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Review are much appreciated. Thanks again. =D**


	9. Lost at Sea Part 2

**WOW! I think the last chapter was the one to get the most reviews so far. Awesome. Reviews make me want to update so much faster. I actually had this chapter done. The last one was so long, that I cut it and this is the second part. HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES- sorry I thanked you on the last chapter for your idea, but it was cut out of it. Anyways is in this one. I hope you like it. **

**ENJOY EVERYONE =D**

**_Dianehermans- thanks for your review, and I can assure you that Brooke will be back to her bubbly self (soonish)_**

**_TeamPapaya- Thanks for allowing me to use some of your words. I love all of them. I will probably be using them when Brooke gets back to her old self. =D_**

**_AshleyM15- Thanks for your review, and I am really glad you liked it. This one is the second part. Also, I think this is your first review, so THANKS for being one to tell me what you thought about it. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Your idea was actually used in this chapter, I really, really, really hope you like it. And thanks for your review, I don't know where I've heard that before (lost at sea?) anyways Thanks. =D_**

**_Naleyforever871377- I think this is your first review, if so THANKS =D. if not THANKS anyways. I love to hear what people have to say about my stories, and every review means a lot. Thanks =D_**

**Chapter 9- Lost at Sea Part 2**

Peyton drove the boat back to shore where their parents were waiting. She had never met Lucas' parents, nor Jake's for that matter, but she was about to meet them in the worst circumstances. She pulled up to the dock and turn the boat of. She really didn't even have time to get of the boat, and her father was already next to her pulling her to a tight hug.

"God, am I glad you're okay" he said still holding onto her. Larry pulled his daughter away holding her shoulders, he looked at her and expected and explanation. "What happened, Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and got off the boat along with her father. The rest of the teens were already of the boat hugging their family members.

Brooke cried on her mother's shoulder, she really didn't know if she would be able to forgive herself for doing all of this.

"It's okay baby girl, Haley's going to be fine." Victoria stroked her oldest daughter's hair.

"We need to know exactly what happened" the officer said approaching the teens.

"It was my fault, I did it" Brooke said through her tears, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me" she said looking at Jimmy and Lydia who were waiting to hear any news from the police.

"Hey, it's not your fault" Jimmy said walking towards the destroyed girl, "come here." He pulled her to a hug and kissed the top of her head, just like he had many times before. "Haley's going to be fine. Besides I told that boy to take care of my little girl, and he looked like he would. You have nothing to worry."

Brooke pulled away and looked at Jimmy. She had no words for him. She felt guilty, but he had managed to calm her down just a little bit.

"I was driving" Lucas stepped up.

"Who's boat is this?" the officer asked pointing to the boat with his pen.

"Mine" Peyton said.

"Do you have a boat license?"

"Yes." She pulled her license out of her wallet and showed the officer that she had passed the boat lesson course.

"Do you have a boat license?" he turned to Lucas.

Lucas looked around, he didn't know what to say. Did he lie, did he tell the truth, he didn't know what to do. He finally opted for the truth, and he shook his head.

"It's my fault" Brooke said running towards the officer, who was talking to Lucas. "I begged Peyton to let him, I'm sorry. It's all my fault, please don't blame him."

"Miss. I need you to step to the side. I will question you in a minute." He turned back to Lucas and continued to ask questions.

Jimmy was growing more and more impatient as the minutes went by. His youngest child was out there somewhere in the middle of the ocean, and this officer were taking notes on what happened. Some stupid notes will not find his daughter. He wanted them to get to it, and he wanted it to be fast.

"Why are you still taking notes? Shouldn't you be out there looking for my daughter?"

"Jimmy, please" Lydia tried to calm down her very upset husband, "the officer knows what his doing."

"I think he's right" Dan stepped up, "why are they here, instead of being out there looking for our children."

"Dan" Karen warned. She knew how bad things got when Dan was mad, and she really didn't want him to display one of his little show at this moment.

"We're doing the best we can" the officer said, "we'll try to bring your children safe, but we need to know what happened first."

"No!" Jimmy yelled, "if you don't go, I'll do it myself."

"I'll drive" Larry offered, then he turned to his daughter. "Honey, I'll be right back. Please stay with Lydia while I go, and stay out of trouble, we'll talk at home."

Peyton nodded, she understood why her father was going. Larry knew the ocean like no one else, he knew it as well as a fish. If there was someone who would be able to find them, it was him. "I love you" Peyton said and reached up to her dad to give him a tight squeeze.

"I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head and turned to his boat.

The officer could have stopped them, but they weren't braking any rules. Larry had his license, and he was also owner of the boat.

"I'm so sorry, mom. This is all my fault. Nathan is lost, and dad is mad." He paced back and forth in front of his mother.

"We need your statement" the officer said walking towards Jake, he saw Jake nod and he lead him to the side. "Can you tell me what happened out there?"

"Well, all I know is that the boat was tilted and then we couldn't find Nathan or Haley. But that's all I know."

"That's enough, thank you." The office closed his notepad and walked towards all the parents. "I have all I need, and we well send the patrol to look for them in a minute. I need a description of what they were wearing. Where they wearing lifejackets?"

Brooke shook her head, she was the last person with Haley and she was probably the only one who remembered what she was wearing. "Haley was wearing a red yellow bathing suit."

"Nathan had a blue shirt, and white trunks." Lucas walked back towards his mother after informing the officer.

"I'll tell the patrol this information, and I'll make sure to tell you how the search is going." With that the officer was gone, and the families were all close and talking.

Lydia talked to Victoria, and Karen. While Dan talked to Lucas, and tried to make his son be more careful. He really didn't want to yell at him, but sometimes it was the only way to reach them. Jake's parents talked to themselves and their son, they really wanted him to tell them everything he had seen.

Brooke sat at the edge of the dock with her legs hanging over the water, she looked towards the ocean and tear up every time she thought about what had happened.

"Hey." Peyton walked next to her and sat right beside her, "it's not your fault, Brooke. You need to get that through your head."

"But it wa-"

"NO!" Peyton yelled, she was tired of Brooke blaming herself. "It was my fault, it is my fault. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed there with Lucas while he was driving. It was his first time, and I left him alone. Who does that?"

"Peyton, it's not your fault." Jake walked right up to her and sat next to her. "Things happen all the time, and we can't control them."

"I don't know what'll do if something happens to my little brother" Lucas said sitting next to Brooke.

All four teens sat at the end of the dock looking towards the water, hoping that one of all the boats that had left would come back soon. They looked to the sunset, and the sun looked like it wouldn't be shinning much longer. They just hoped that someone would bring them back already.

"They'll be fine" Jake said very confident, he knew that somehow his friends would make it.

* * *

"Stay awake" he nudged her.

"I am" Haley said softly, her voice was barely audible.

"No you're not. You can't fall asleep, Haley. They're coming for us."

Haley turned to see him. The sun was setting and it was halfway down the ocean, pretty soon they would have no light and she would not be able to see him. "You've been saying that for hours."

"I know, but they will."

"My dad's going to kill you." She smiled at her words, she knew they weren't true. "You told him you would make sure I made it home in one piece, and right now I feel like I'm in a million pieces."

"Hey!" he said a little warned, then he lifted her arms and looked at her. "I still see you all intact."

Haley giggled at his action, the boy always had his comebacks. She leaned her head on his shoulders as they stared at the sunset, or what was left of it. "I'm scared" she admitted.

Nathan never moved from his position, he remained sitting there with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped close to her. "Bout what?"

"No one finding us. What if we die?"

"Then, I'm glad I spent my last minutes with you."

Haley lifted her head and turned to face him, "Nathan, I'm serious."

"I know" he said looking back at her, then he caressed her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "So am I."

The words melted Haley, she had never felt like that before. Sure she'd had boyfriends, but no guy ever made her feel the way he had the last week. She smiled at him and leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Much to his disappointment.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure" she said a little worried at the question he was about to ask, last time it didn't go so well. They ended up getting lost in the middle of the ocean, maybe this time a whale would come eat them.

Nathan looked at her in all seriousness, her really wanted to make the moment special. They had been getting closer and closer the past week, and he really wanted to make this moment special. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

Haley was getting a little worried, he was beginning to creep her out. He was making the moment much to intimate, and she really didn't think she would like what was going to come next.

"Haley James" Nathan said, "will you marry me?"

Haley's face dropped, she never expected that question. She actually wasn't expecting it for a few more years, and she wasn't even sure it was going to come from him. Her head was spinning a million miles per minutes, and she really didn't know what to do.

Nathan could see the confusion in her eyes, he could feel her getting nervous and trying to find the word to come out of her mouth. He really didn't mean for it to go this far, he didn't expect her to believe him.

"Nathan, I-" she couldn't say it, she couldn't find what she wanted to say. She actually didn't know what she wanted to say.

Nathan gave her a smile, and hoped that she would understand. "Haley, I was kidding."

A wave of relief washed over Haley, she really didn't know what to expect. But now that he had told her he was kidding, she just wanted to shoot him. "You idiot" she punched him , "you scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry" he said between laughs, "I didn't expect you to believe me."

Haley said nothing, she felt so stupid for believing him.

"Okay, now I'll ask you the real question." Once she nodded he continued, "why are you going to LA next week."

"I told you, it's a business meeting."

"But why do you have to be there, do you even work for your dad?"

"No" Haley said, "I just do, that's all he said."

"Okay." He understood that she didn't want to talk about it, but more then that, that she really didn't know what it was about.

"Do you think they'll find us?" she asked, she was worried about it. The sun was barely noticeable, and they wouldn't have much light in a minute or so.

"I hope so" he said. He felt her head fall on his shoulder, and he could feel her breathing slowing down. He really wished he had something to cover her up with other then his hand, but at the moment that would have to do.

* * *

"We won't find them, what am I going to do?" Jimmy paced back in forth next to Larry. He was beginning to make Larry nervous, if he wasn't driving the boat he would've had a shot of vodka a long time ago.

"Jimmy calm down, we've been to five near by buoys. There is only about three left" He said trying to calm Jimmy down, "I'm sure Haley found a way to get to one of them, she's a smart girl."

"I know, I know she's smart. It's just… She doesn't know how to swim very well. Lydia never pushed her to do anything, so she never cared to learn."

"I'm sure she's fine."

Larry kept driving and praying that they would be at the next buoy, he really couldn't take Jimmy pacing any longer. If he paced anymore he would dig a whole on the floor, then they would be in real trouble.

Just as he was about to turn he saw a patrol boat drive by them, the boat was driving extremely fast. Jimmy didn't even know that boats could go that fast. He quickly turned to Larry and pointed to the boat, "follow them."

With that Larry put the boat to gear and drove towards the boat, not caring about anything but getting there quick. The boat was going at a speed he never even knew the boat had, he had never been one to use it for games. Driving boats to him was a way to calm him down, and driving at top speed didn't really help.

* * *

"I was going to record a single."

Nathan turned to look at her, he really didn't know what she was talking about. "What?"

"To LA. I was going to record a single. Everyone in my family does something for the label, and my dad said that he wants me to record a single."

"You sing?" He didn't know she sang, actually he didn't know much about her.

Haley nodded, "sometimes, I'm not very good. But if my dad says he wants me to record, then I'll do it."

"Why did you tell me that?"

"Just in case we die, I wanted you to know." She was definitively scared, it was getting darker by the second and they still couldn't see anyone around.

"We're not going to die" he assured her, "I'll make sure you make it home." He pulled her to a side hug and kissed the top of her head.

A single tear ran down her cheek. Haley didn't want to cry, but at the moment she thought they were her last moments. "I was mad at Silvi today" she admitted, more tears falling down her cheeks. "I was mad at her because she told my dad about you, she told him that there had been a boy in the house. I was mad at her, and now I may never get to tell her I love her."

"Hey, you are not going to die." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, but seen her tears didn't make him feel any better. Seen her nod and tears ran down her cheeks he pulled her to himself in a tight embrace, he wanted her to fell safe. "I'm sure she knows you love her."

"I hope so" she said softly, the tears were making her tired. Every second that went by made her feel more and more tired.

Nathan soon felt her breathing become soft, and in a pattern. He had tried to keep her awake the whole time, but now he knew that it was to much for her. She was tired, and sad. Plus, she thought she was going to die, and that she never told people she loved them before it happened.

He held her close to him, and stoked her hair while he stared at the ocean. The moon reflected on the water, and it looked so beautiful surrounded by stars. He kept looking out to the shore, where he could see a few houses but nothing to big. Everything looked way to small from where they were, he really wished that someone would just find them already.

Just a few minutes later he saw the lights, and not the light of the moon. But read and blue lights flashing. He could see them approaching them, and he had never been so happy in his life. He wanted so bad to wake her up, but he knew she was tired and that she probably would wake up anyways.

Trying not to wake her he waved his hand in the air hoping that they would see him. After a few second the boat got closer to them, but he also saw a boat following close behind. The second boat wasn't just any boat, it was the boat they had been on all day. The boat they had so much fun on, but also the one that caused them to end up in the middle of nowhere.

Both boat reached them, and the first one turned their lights of. "Are you kids okay?" One of the officers on the boat asked.

Nathan just nodded, then he started to shake Haley to wake up. He wouldn't be able to carry the girl from a buoy to a boat without her falling in the water. "Haley, they're here. Wake up."

Haley stirred a little, she could feel someone shaking her and talking to her. "mmm" she whined.

"Come on, let's get you home" he whispered softly in her ear.

Feeling the warm air on her neck she fluttered her eyes, and tried to see something. Anything, but it was too dark. "Where are we?"

"We're going home." Nathan stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

Haley took his hand and stood right next to him, but held on to his waist tight. Her balance wasn't all that great, and standing on a buoy in the middle of the ocean wasn't helping her.

"Haley!"

"Dad" She looked around to find the voice of the man who had just called her. She knew the voice, but she wanted to connect it with the face. Once she saw him she smiled, and held on to Nathan tighter.

Larry moved the boat closer so that she wouldn't have to go on the water. Jimmy stretched out his hand to his daughter and waited for her to take it. Haley slowly reached over to her father, but still held on to Nathan. Once she had a tight grip on her dad she let go of Nathan and jumped on the boat.

"Oh god." He pulled her to a tight hug and kept saying thank you, he was extremely thankful that his daughter was okay. He then pulled away and looked at her, "are you okay? What happened? Does it hurt anywhere? Did you-"

"Dad" she yelled trying to calm him down, "I'm fine. I promise." She then hugged him tight, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

Nathan saw the whole interaction then jumped on the boat himself, he walked over to where daughter and father were reuniting and waited for them to pull apart.

Haley pulled away from her dad. She looked over to Nathan, then back to her father. "Dad, do you have your phone?"

Jimmy shook his head, "no, I left it with your mother."

"Are we all here?" Larry asked, he saw that both teens were on the boat and nodded. He walked back to the conducting station and turned the boat on to go back home.

"Thank you " Jimmy said, "thank you for taking care of my little girl." He pulled his daughter to a side hug and shook Nathan's hand.

"A promise is a promise" Nathan said, "I would never brake one."

"Your dad must be very proud of you."

Nathan shrugged, "I'll let you have a moment." He then turned around and walked to the opposite end of the boat.

* * *

"Brooke, Honey. Let's go. I'm sure Haley'll call you when she gets home."

"Mom, I want to stay."

"I have to go check on your sister, you know she wont go to bed until I'm home." Victoria didn't know how to get her daughter to go home, sometimes Brooke was so complicated.

"I'll get a ride with Peyton" Brooke said, she was still staring at the ocean sitting next to her friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides your dad will leave tomorrow morning, he wants you there."

"Mother, I really want to stay. Please." Brooke practically begged her mother.

"I'll take her" Lydia said. She was always the type of person who would please kids, even if they weren't hers. But Brooke was like another one of her daughters, so there really was not problem or inconvenience with taking her.

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I'll drop her off."

Victoria walked over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you at home."

"Thanks" Brooke whispered.

"Thank you" Victoria said to Lydia, then she walked towards her car after saying goodbye to the rest of the parents.

The only parents left were Dan, Karen, and Lydia. Jake's parents had left a while ago, but left Jake with Dan. They knew that Dan would make sure that Jake made it home safe, they had been friends for a long time and they cared for each others children as their own.

"They are taking an awfully long time" Lydia said. She was starting to get worried. Not only was her daughter lost, but also her husband now.

"Here they come" Peyton yelled. She would recognize her boat anywhere, it was her baby. She stood up and ran towards Lydia and hugged her, "I think she's okay. I think I see her."

Lydia patted the girls head, even though she was a lot taller then her. "I'm sure she is."

The boat pulled up to the dock and stopped. They all waited for the people to come out, but it felt like they were taking forever. The first person to come out was Larry, but everyone knew he was on the boat. Who else would drive it. Larry walked out and pulled the rope out, then tide the boat to the dock.

The next body to poke out was Jimmy, much to Lydia's relief. She ran to him and pulled him to a hug, not even noticing who the next person to come out was until Brooke yelled the name out.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled and ran to her friend, she pulled her to what seemed a breathless hug. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Please don't hate me, I am really sorry. I know we have our ups and downs, but I would never hurt you. I love you, please forgive me, please don't hate me. Oh my god.." Brooke babbled. She had mix of relief, excitement, sadness, and many other emotions running through her.

"I don't blame you, it's not your fault, the boat she lost control."

"I'm sorry" Brooke said one more time before pulling out.

"Little brother" Lucas said pulling his brother close to him, "thank god you're okay."

"Lucas, I can swim" Nathan stated the obvious.

"My boy."

"Mom" Nathan said pulling his much shorter mother to a hug.

"I love you" she said, "don't ever scare me like that" she said slapping his chest.

Nathan chuckled at his mother's reaction.

"Mom, you can let go" Haley said. Her mom had been hugging her for about two minutes, and she literally felt like she couldn't breath anymore.

Lydia pulled away from her daughter and wiped a few tears from her eyes, she then took a look at what her daughter was wearing. "Oh lord, let's get you home, and get you some clothes."

"It all fell in the water" Haley said.

Brooke was now holding on to her friend tight, she felt like never letting go. Peyton was walking with her dad towards their car, and Jake was walking with the Scotts. Everyone was walking back to their cars.

"You have a brave son there" Jimmy told Dan, "he protected my little girl, and I will forever be grateful to him."

Dan nodded. "he sure is" Karen said when she notice that Dan had no words at the moment.

All three families separated and walked towards their cars, then they proceeded to drive to their houses. With the exception of the Scotts who had to drop Jake of, and the James' who had to drop Brooke off. But all in all, they all made it home safe.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was updated sooner then expected because of the amount of reviews. Also because I had it done. Thanks again to all the reviews. =D**


	10. I Like You

**Ok first of all I have to say a big THANK YOU to all the readers and reviews, last chapter got tons of reviews. Second, I have to admit that the first part of this chapter sucks, I'm really sorry. But on the upside, the second part is really good, well at least I think so. I think I sent most of you PM answering everything, if not thank you for your review. =D**

**** I also wanted to say that I will be updating my stories once a week, each day will belong to a story. This story will be the Wednesday story, so expect updates on Wednesdays. =D**

**Haley Elizabeth James, GottaluvNaley, naleyforever871377, Kaya17tj, dianehermans, AshleyM15, TeamPapaya, and ocOTHlover23, thank you all and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. =D **

**_bbw- I understand if you don't like it, and thanks for your review. I also like hearing the things people don't like, so if you could tell me what that is I would be very grateful, thanks for your review =D _**

**Chapter 10- I Like You**

Brooke was still blaming herself for the whole boat thing, even though everyone assured her it wasn't her fault. She just kept thinking that if she wasn't such a flirt, and she hadn't kissed Lucas none of it would've happened.

Haley felt bad that Brooke kept blaming herself, she knew it wasn't her friends fault. She was a klutz, and one that brought all of the bad things towards herself, at least the accidental bad things. Other then that, she had pretty good luck. She had a great family, great friends, and a great career waiting to start this week.

She was packing her last bag; it was Sunday, and they would be leaving tonight. Her dad had told her to pack light, since she had clothes and stuff at the house he had in California. But the girl didn't know how to pack light. She would take anything she found, then always forgot to bring it back. That is all except for Mr. Waffles, who always found his way back.

"Haley, honey there is someone here to see you." Silvia had walked into her room and told her.

"Who?" she asked trying to zip her bag.

"Nathan" Silvia said. She knew Haley had a thing for the boy. She could read the girl like a book, it was the advantage of being there as she grew up.

"Umm…" she turned looking for something, sending thing flying all around. She then found the lip gloss and started to put some on. "Tell him I'll be right there" she told Silvia.

Silvia simply nodded and left the room with a smile. She had never seen Haley act that way about a visitor, but it was all good, she liked Nathan. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she walked into the living room and saw the boy waiting impatiently. "She'll be right down" she announced, "would you like something to eat, or drink" she offered.

"Water would be great" Nathan said politely.

Silvia nodded and took of into the kitchen to get what he had asked for.

Not long after Silvia had returned with the glass of water Haley appeared, and she definitively didn't look like she had been packing. Her clothes were all well intact, and her hair was perfectly tide back in a pony tail.

"Hey" she said walking towards him, "What are you doing here?" She didn't ask in a rude way, but in a confused way. Sure they had been getting close, but she didn't expect him to show up at her house like that. Not that he hadn't done it before.

"Hey" he responded, "I just wanted to say bye, and I hope you do great in LA." He was never one to care about anyone else, but he actually did care about her. I guess being almost killed in the middle of the ocean gets you thinking.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

"When do you leave" he said trying to make the awkwardness go away.

"Umm, tonight."

"When?"

"At about ten. Why?" She wasn't sure why he was asking.

"Do you wanna go out?" he asked straight forward. He felt like he was going to pass out. He had never asked a girl out like that. He was never really one to ask out, girls usually came to him. But with her it was different. It was like she wanted him, but she still had him chasing.

Haley felt her knees become weaker, she didn't know what to think. Although she knew she wanted to go, "Yeah" she said not thinking about it any longer, "I'd like that."

Nathan nodded, "we can go now" he said. "If that's fine with you, and your dad" he added remembering that she would be going with her dad, and maybe Jimmy would want to spend some time with his daughter.

"Oh" she said realizing about her dad, "hold on." She then left the room and walked over to her fathers office hoping that he would be there.

Haley returned a few minutes later and they both left. He was being so sweet, and she really wanted to spend the time with him.

* * *

"Yo, Brooke" Peyton yelled walking into her friends room. She had just arrived and Briana had let her in. Briana told her that Brooke was in her room getting ready, so Peyton just went ahead to see her.

Brooke was in the bathroom, she was putting the finishing touches on her hair. Even though her hair was just straight, she always liked it to look perfect. "In here" she yelled from the bathroom.

Peyton walked in the bathroom and saw Brooke looking in the mirror. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Both girls walked back to the room as Brooke grabbed her purse and they walked down the stairs. The stores were waiting, and so were their credit cards. It was only once a month that they spent an unlimited amount of money on clothes; most which they never wore. But it was the fun they had going out an doing it together.

"Mom, we'll be back later. I'll eat out with Peyton." Brooke said walking in the kitchen.

Victoria was currently making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Briana, the girl loved her peanut butter. "Make sure you're back before midnight, you have school tomorrow." Victoria wouldn't usually care about this, but ever since Briana was born she had kept Brooke on a tight leash as well. Her life had completely changed, she was now a full time mother. When Brooke was younger she would just leave Brooke with the nanny for long periods of time.

Edgar would usually go and check on his little girl, but he would have to go right back to work. As much as he would've love to take her with him, she wouldn't go. She loved Tree Hill, it was her home, where all her friends were.

When Briana was Born Victoria still didn't really spend much time at home, after Briana turned one she left her at home with the nanny and went back to flying around. But one time she came back, and Briana had began to speak. Her first words were to Angelica, the nanny they had. The words broke Victoria's heart and that was when she knew she had to come back. When she heard Briana call Angelica Mommy, she knew it was time to become a mother, one that her kids would love and be proud of it.

For Brooke it was hard to adjust to having her mother back at home, and no Angelica at all. But eventually she got use to it, and she realized that her mom was actually a pretty good one. Now she loved her mother, and she told her everything that happened in her life. Victoria was just another one of her best friends, just older, and she lived with her.

"K" Brooke said walking over to her mom, she then gave Victoria kiss on the cheek, "love you."

"Love you too" said Victoria with a smile.

* * *

"So where are we going?" she asked sitting on the passenger seat of his car.

Nathan and Lucas didn't really have a car, Dan would just let them use one per week. They would get whatever car Dan handed them for the week, that is until they would decide to get their own. That was one of the perks of having a father with a car dealership, even if sometimes you got the ugly car. But at least it wasn't a necessity to buy one.

"Well" he began, elongating the word. "I was thinking we could go to the mall and watch a movie, then maybe grab some lunch."

She nodded, "cool."

"That way you don't get home so late, and you can still do some stuff before you go."

"Cool." The only word that managed to make it out of her mouth, as short and quick.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, but not the uncomfortable one. The one you feel calm to, the one you enjoy, because it is so relaxing.

* * *

"Wow" was all Peyton said.

Brooke came out of the dressing room with a beautiful red sundress. If there was a color made for Brooke, it was red. The girl looked hot in red. She looked like a sweet devil, but her horns could also be shown at times.

"You like?" Brooke asked twirling.

"I love" Peyton said, her jaw practically hitting the floor. Deep inside she really hoped that she could look that good in that dress, but it was made for Brooke. It fit her like a glove. "How much?"

"Umm" Brooke began to look for the tag, she then looked at it and put it down. "$250.00, should I get it?"

"Are you going to wear it?" Even though they sometimes bought thing they wouldn't really wear, they never cost over 50 dollars.

"It would be perfect for a date" she pointed out. "I'm gonna take it."

Peyton nodded and began to look at some t-shirt that were hung near her. She was never much of a dress girl, she would usually skinny jeans, t-shirts, and converse, cute and simple.

"P. Sawyer, you cannot keep buying those shirts."

"I like them" she said holding one in front of her.

"No" Brooke took the shirt and hung it back, "you need to dress like a girl, I'm so tired of the whole gothic look you got going on." Brooke pulled Peyton's hand and shoved her in a dressing room with a bunch of dresses.

"I don't even wear black" Peyton yelled through the curtain.

Brooke didn't care, she just was sick of her friends wore drove, so she through her a whole bunch of colored clothing; black included. She knew Peyton wouldn't wear them anyways, but it was fun trying to make her change.

* * *

"You took the wrong turn" Haley pointed out. She understood that Nathan was new to Tree Hill, but the town wasn't big enough for him to get lost.

"Oh" was all he said. He knew he had taken the wrong turn, but it was on purpose.

"It's fine ,you can take a left on the next one." Haley knew her roads like the back of her hand. She was pretty familiar with the town. Seeing that he didn't do as she said kind of freaked her out, he just kept driving straight, and never told her where they were going.

"Change of plans" he said noticing that she was tensing up on her seat.

"Why?"

"I thought this would be more fun." He smiled at her and continued to drive, his destination awaited and he couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

"So when are you going to ask Peyton out?" Lucas asked throwing the ball to Jake.

Both boys were at the rivercourt, they were actually suppose to be practicing with Nathan, but the boy was making his move on the girl he liked. So, it was just the two of them.

"I was thinking about doing it soon. I mean, we've been having tons of fun this past weeks." Jake wanted so bad to ask her out, but he was still scared of being turned down.

"Then you should go for it" Lucas threw the ball going right through the net.

Jake ran to pick up the ball, then walked to the picnic table and sat on it. He really didn't know what to do, and hopefully his friend could help him with the whole situation. "I just don't know what to do. I mean we're finally friends, I just don't want to push her."

"I know."

"What are you talking about, Brooke's practically jumping on you. That girl has it for you, and it's so noticeable."

"I like her too" Lucas admitted, "I just don't know if I'm ready to move to the next lever, I mean, you know what happened with Leah." Lucas was never able to get over Leah, he always believed she was the girl for him. Yet, here was another girl who was just if not better then Leah.

"You'll never know unless you try" Jake advised.

"right back to you" Lucas joked. He didn't know why Jake was giving him the advise he should've gave himself.

Both guys got right back to their game, but in there head the thought of the girls they liked still revolved.

* * *

"What are we doing here" she asked looking at the ocean. She didn't expect him to want to come back after they practically died there.

Nathan got off the car and walked over to her side opening the door for her, reaching for her hand he answer her question. "Just, trust me."

That would be no problem for Haley, after that day she would always trust him. The boy never let go of her, he was there for her the whole time. He could've easily swam to shore, but he decided to stay with her. Trust was not an issue for her. She smiled at him and took his hand.

They both walked towards the sand. Nothing was planned, Nathan had actually changed the plans at the last minute. The plan was to go hang out at the mall, then catch some lunch and hopefully have her back by dinner time. But somewhere along the way his plans changed. However, his mind was made up on his next move. He knew exactly why he had brought her here.

"You see that." He pointed to the buoy they had sat on that day, "that's where we were." He felt her shiver, he knew that she didn't like to remember that day. But she had to know that some good had come from it.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

Their hands were no longer together, the were just standing in front of each other. He was looking down at her, and she was looking up at him. The sun hit their faces as the waves would touch their feet every time one crashed and slid their way.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. Questions just kept forming in her mind, all she wanted was answers, and he would just look down at her. She couldn't deny that she loved the look he was giving her, but she just wanted answers.

"I like you" he said, not even realizing that he was telling her this.

"What?" she asked confused, that really didn't answer her question. Instead it gave her more.

"I like you" he repeated, this time with more confidence. He wasn't going to back out, he was going to tell her exactly what he wanted to say.

"Nathan… I" he really didn't know what to say, should she say it back, should she run, should tell him that it wasn't the time.

"Don't" he said putting his finger to her lips to quiet her. He took a deep breath and began to talk. The time was perfect, he wasn't going to ruin it with the wrong words. The sun was at the perfect height, the waves moved at the perfect rhythm, the wind blew her hair just perfectly. Nothing would ruin this moment. Well, nothing but maybe her reaction, but we would just have to wait and see for that.

"I know it's soon, but I do." He then began to explain himself, "at my old school I was a jerk. Lucas was the girlfriend type of guy, he was the nice and sweet one, and I was the one who played with girls, the one who was mean, and the one who bounced around from girl to girl" he admitted. He could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to hear it.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked hurt.

"Because I like you. And I know I wasn't a good guy before. But ever since I met you, I feel like I can be better. Like there is a better Nathan inside, a better Nathan that just wants to come out."

She smiled at that, his was telling her just how much of an impact she had made on him.

"And I know you don't like this place, and that it doesn't bring you good memories. But you have to know that this place changed my life. If it wasn't for that accident we wouldn't be here right now."

She was really loving his speech, but she just wanted him to get to the point. He was telling her all great things, but never telling her what it was they were doing there. All she could do was smile, she was speechless. Plus, he had enough words for the two of them.

Just as he was about to tell her exactly what he wanted a hug wave came, getting them both wet. And saying that none of them was dress fro this, was just the right words. They were both wearing long pants, jeans to be exact, and white t-shirts. It was kind of weird how they were actually matching.

Haley let a small scream out. The water was cold, but the sun warmed them up as soon as the water shrunk back to the ocean. "I think you picked the wrong spot to talk" she said letting out a small chuckle.

Nathan just laughed. Then not think about it, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder running towards the water. He could feel her yelling to stop, and hitting his back. But that just made him want to do it even more. Once the water reached his waist he threw her to the water, but not to far. He did remember she said she couldn't really swim.

"Are you crazy!" she yelled coming up for air.

Nathan just laughed at her, she was so adorable. Even if that wasn't a word he used, she made him think of it.

"You're so dead" she said running to him. The water made it a little hard, and harder for her to catch him since she was shorted then him. He could run further because his legs were longer then hers.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked laughing. He had stopped to let her get close, but would run as soon as she was close enough.

She was so close, just about to reach him when he began to run again. To bad Haley was smart, even if what she did wasn't very smart in a way, she still did it. She threw herself at him and grabbed on to his shirt, not letting go. She could feel him dragging her along, but she was _not_ going to let go.

"Ok, I give up" he said stopping.

Haley waited for him to come to a complete stop before she let go of his shirt, when she felt him turning around to face her she let him go. She smiled at him, "my dad's going to kill you."

"Why? " he asked innocently. "I could say we were sitting on a dock and you fell, then I saved your life. He would actually love me" He said smirking.

"That could work, but not as well as my tears and pout" she said pouting her lip.

Damn the good was good, her pout was just like a baby. It was like the impossible pout. "You're good."

"I know" she said proudly.

"Let's get some lunch" he said, they had lost track of time while playing in the water.

"Wait" she said grabbing his arm.

Nathan turned to face her, not really knowing what else there was.

"You never finished telling me why we're here."

Nathan had completely forgotten about that, and secretly he hoped she had as well. So much for wishing. "OH."

Haley looked at him with a hopeful look, a look that showed him that she wanted to listen to him, but hoped it wasn't bad news he had.

"I like you" he admitted, not realizing he had already said it.

"You already said that" she said with a giggle.

"I just wanted you to like this place, I didn't want you to be afraid of it. I know that you were scared, but it's the reason we're here today, and the reason I decided to tell you I like you."

Without thinking any further she leaned towards him, reaching up she crashed her lips with his. She had called dibs on the guy as a game, but now it was anything but a game. She liked him back, but didn't know how to tell him. She didn't want to say it because he had said it to her, she wanted to make it special, just like he had.

Nathan was surprised by the kiss. And not in a bad way, not at all. The kiss was soft and sweet, and her lips were so soft. They tasted like coconuts, the perfect taste for the summer and the beach. Even her lipgloss seemed to be planned. Everything but their clothes, which really didn't matter at the moment. He placed his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him, and making the kiss deeper and hotter.

Haley's hands were around his neck, and she loved that he was deepening the kiss. He was taking the lead, and she loved a guy who lead the way.

Lost in each other's arms they kept kissing. And everything around was perfect. The waves were smooth, the breeze blew just right, the sun burned them, but also dried their clothes and made their kiss just that much hotter.

**I know it was a LOT of NALEY, but most people wanted them together, so I was just giving them a little push. Next chapter will have drama, so get ready for that. **

**Tell me what you think =D**


	11. I Love You Peyton

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for updating so late. I know this is a Wednesday story but I was out of town, and the internet there was very slow so i just didn't use the computer. Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter and to all of you who add this story to your favorites and to story alerts. This chapter is a little odd, and it's not one of my favorites but I will put more effort to the next on. I want to have NALEY be official next chapter and hopefully BRUCAS by the one after that. Please tell me what you think about this one, and about the whole couples thing.**

**thanks to all for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

chapter 11- I Love You Peyton.

All three girls were sitting on their lunch table waiting for the boys, boys who were now closer friends to them then ever.

Peyton and Jake had taken the leap from friends to couple last month, after two months of back and forth they finally decided that it was meant to be.

Brooke and Lucas were still just friends. Lucas had heard what people said about Brooke, and how much she use to sleep around. All he wanted was to be sure, he didn't want to rush to anything. He liked the girl and he knew it, but he didn't want to jump into a relationship just yet.

Haley and Nathan were still just friends. Two months ago he had told her that he liked her, and all she did was to kiss him. There really was no words. Right now they were friends with benefits, except the benefit was only kissing. Nathan really didn't know why they didn't just take it to the next level, but Haley just didn't want to, just yet. That would be changing soon, if he had anything to say about it.

"Hey" Jake said kissing his girlfriend and taking the seat next to her.

Since the girls would have their food delivered, the boys also would eat school lunch. The girls would usually tell whoever was bringing the food to pack for three. Lunch had become their new talking time, they had become close and had tons to talk about.

"What's today?" Nathan asked taking the seat next to the girl he 'likes'.

"Lasagna" Brooke said, "I know it's Luke's favorite."

"You got lasagna, because I like it?" Lucas was shocked, the girl proved all of their peers wrong every time. Instead of being some stuck up bitch, who only cared about herself and her sports car, she was caring and loving. Brooke was always making sure that the people around her were comfortable and had what they needed. He really didn't know why people judged her, but he had also judged her when he met her.

Brooke giggled, "yes silly, I know how much you like it."

"That's great" Nathan said, "you get lasagna, and I get no one knowing what my favorite is." He was being sarcastic, but tried to sound serious.

Haley leaned to his side, "that would be ribs" she said touching his nose.

"Seriously" Jake said popping open his can of soda, "I really don't get you two."

"What don't you get?" Haley asked. She really didn't know what Jake was talking about, his comments were so random sometimes.

He took a sip of his soda and turned back to her, "I mean, I'm sure you two know more about each other then anyone else here. Yet, you still don't want to go out" Jake said confused.

"Hey, it's not me" Nathan said lifting his hands.

"You know the reason" she told Nathan, then turned to Jake. "How sure are you about your relationship with Peyt?"

"Very" said Jake.

"Your that confident?"

Jake simply nodded. He had been in love with this girl for a while, he had watched her and studied her every move. Even if that sounds a little stockerish, he just wanted to know everything about her.

"We'll see about that" Brooke said with her mischievous smile.

The rest of the hour the teens eat and talked more, but the subject about Haley and Nathan or Brooke and Lucas didn't pop up, neither did the one about Jake knowing everything about Peyton. They just talked about school, the girls talked about cheer, because Brooke was the captain once more this year. The boys told the girls all about their brutal tryouts, but they were exited to be on the team. Nathan even went as far as saying that they would be bringing victory to Tree Hill High.

* * *

"How much do you think he knows?" Brooke was laying on Haley's bed. She laid on her tummy with her legs crossing and switching them back and forth.

Both girls had come home after school. They were going to start making the tryout posters with Peyton, but Peyton went out with Jake. That was one bad thing about boyfriends. Sometimes they required your full attention, and you couldn't always give it to them.

"I don't know. I mean, he's liked her for a long time" Haley reasoned walking out of the bathroom with a bun on top of her head.

"I think we should figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Silvia asked walking in the room.

Haley turned to the lady on her door, "Silvi, you scared me."

"Sorry. You're dad called and said he would be here tomorrow."

"And.." Haley waived her hand for Silvia to continue.

"He said not to go anywhere, that he wanted you to eat with him and your mother." Silvia loved it when the remaining of the James had dinner together. It reminded her when the other kids lived in the house and family dinners were chaos, there was screaming and yelling and laughing. She loved it when they were all home, just as much as Lydia and Jimmy did.

"Okay" Haley said, "Thanks."

Silvia nodded her head, then turned back to the girls before leaving. "So what was it that you need to figure out?"

Brooke loved to gossip, but this really wasn't considered gossip. She just wanted to know about her friend and her boyfriend, that wasn't really gossiping. "How much Jake know about Peyton."

"Why would you want to know that?"

Brooke was more then thrilled to tell Silvia all about the lunch situation, she knew Haley liked Nathan and she would do anything in her power to make Haley see it. "Today at lunch Jake said that Nathan and Haley knew more about each other then anyone else, then it became this whole thing of who know who better, but it didn't go on for long. So... I really want to know."

Silvia shook her head and smiled, "you teens, I wish I was your age again." She then walked out the door and once again the two girls were left alone.

"Maybe we should come up with questions to know?"

"Brooke."

"what? I want to know."

Haley shook her head and went to lay next to he friend. She knew that as much as she didn't really care about the whole thing, Brooke would somehow make it a big deal. She pulled out her laptop and laid it in front of them. Then both girls begin to search for couple questions.

* * *

Peyton laid on her bed just watching her boyfriend as he looked through all her records. She had been crushing on him for some time know, and now he was finally there with her. Peyton loved the feeling she got when he was around, and when he talked to her. She just loved him all around, even though she still hadn't told him.

"You have tons of music!"

Broken from her thoughts Peyton smiled, "yeah, I love music."

"Just as much as you love me?" he teased. He knew he loved her, he'd loved her for a while. Jake only wanted to find the perfect time to tell her, the perfect place and situation. He wanted it to be special, from the lighting to the weather.

"Almost" she joked, "you are my number two."

"Who's number one?" he asked a little loud, Jake never expected there to be an other number one.

Peyton laughed at him, he was so cute when he was worried. She stood up and walked over to grab one of her discs, once she found it she pulled it out and held it out in front of her "The Cure, duh."

You could see the relieve wash from his face.

"Come on, you didn't think I would have another guy." When he had no answer she felt a little worried so the smile from her face washed off, "do you?"

Jake walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist, she was so tiny holding her was never a problem. He could smell her shampoo he he loved her there more then before. He loved how she smelled, how she was looking at him with her green eyes, how she was so concerned about his love for her, and trust.

"I love you" he blurted out. He really did feel it, but he didn't want to say it. The time wasn't perfect in his eyes.

Peyton started to tear up, but there was still a smile under it. Her tears were of joy, she was so happy at that moment. She had been waiting for those words to leave his mouth for a while, but didn't know it would sound that good.

"Hey, don't cry" he said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I know it's not the right time, and that it's not the perfect situation but-"

"I love you too" she said cutting him off. She saw him give her a strange look, "the time is perfect, there is no better place for you to say it. Music is my life, and now you're part of it. I love you and I love music. It was perfect" she elaborated.

Jake grabbed her face and began to kiss her, he kissed her deeply and walked towards the bed. Never leaving her lips, when her knees hit the end of the bed he laid her down and went to hover her kissing her the whole time. His lips never left her mouth except when they began to trail kisses down her neck. He loved her and he wasn't holding it in any longer. Peyton began to pull his shirt up, she was ready for the next step and was going to take it now. She loved the way his lips felt against her skin, and she wanted to know how it would feel to make love with him. She had been a lose frisky girl, but now she was doing it for love.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Briana asked walking in her sister's room.

Brooke turned to see her sister, she loved the little girl but she sure had an act for interrupting. "Research" she said nicely. Brooke loved her little sister, and would never do anything to hurt her.

"Why?" Briana walked over to her sister's bed and sat on it.

"Fun" Brooke said still seating on her desk. She was still looking for questions to ask Jake to see how much he knew about Peyton.

"Is it homework?"

Brooke really wanted to get this done, and Briana wasn't making it easy. "Yes, Bri. This is homework, it has to be finished by tomorrow, so why don't you go play with your toys." She would never be so mean to her little sister, Briana was her favorite person. But having a child bother you while you're very interested on what you're doing, it's not so fun.

"Fine" Briana said jumping off the bed, before leaving she turned to her sister, "a Lucas Scott called today, he said that you didn't answer your cell so he called the house. Is he your new boyfriend?" she said teasing with the boyfriend part.

"When?"

Briana laughed, "while you were at Haley's."

Brooke nodded and walked to pick up her phone to call him. Who knew, maybe he was ready date, or to at least give her a tiny bit of hope. A girl could only dream, right?

* * *

Haley was doing her homework, like always she was working hard. Silvia had brought her a snack not to long ago, she didn't like it when Haley was to concentrated and didn't eat anything.

Her homework was almost done, and she could've finished it in the morning but she wasn't a procrastinator. So deep in thought about what she was doing it that she didn't hear someone come in her room, or feel anything for that matter.

"Isn't that due on Thursday?"

A startled Haley jumped up and dropped the chair, she turned around and held her hand to her heart when she saw who it was. "Nathan, you scared me."

"Sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't you use the door" she said pointing to the still open window.

"This is more adventurous, besides it's like Romeo and Juliet."

Haley giggled, "I guess." She walked over to a small love chair she had and sat on it, then she tapped the side for him to sit next to her. "So, what brings you here?"

"You." He's answer was short and simple, and so true.

Haley blushed, the boy could make her blush with a simple word.

"I like it when you blush."

His words only made her blush more, "why?"

"Because it's cute."

"So what's the real reason you're here?"Haley asked.

"I wanted to see you." Nathan wasn't ashamed to admit it, he loved the girl. He couldn't tell her since she didn't even want to admit she liked him, but he did and he wasn't afraid of his feelings. He had done enough of that at his old school. Being the player of the school meant to never tell a girl he loved her, he was there just to sleep around and not care about anyone but himself. But ever since he first saw Haley he felt something, and after getting to know her he knew what it was. He loved her, and he loved that she made him want to be a better man.

"Nathan look." Haley sat up and removed her feet, which were formerly on his lap. She leaned closer to him so that she could be face to face, she could see that he was paying attention. "You see, I do like you. And I love that you care so much, and that you're so nice to me. But right now it's really not a good time for me to be with someone..."

"I didn't say anything" he interrupted.

"But you meant it. You visit me because you want something more, and if I do take that step with you I wont be able to give you all of me."

Nathan was confused, he didn't know what she meant by _all of me._ "I just want you to admit it" he said. All he wanted was for her to tell him that she liked him, and she had, but he wanted her to say it again.

"I like you" she said, "a lot. I like making out with you, and I love being with you. But right now it's not a good time."

"Why?"

Haley hadn't really told anyone about this, but there was a reason she was always busy and why she did her homework at night. She stood up and held out her hand, "come on" she said.

Nathan took her hand and let her lead the way.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hey." Lucas wasn't really expecting a call, but he really loved to hear her voice.

"Bri said you called." Brooke was way too excited about the whole call.

"yeah."

"So."

The conversation started awkwardly, but that didn't mean they weren't going to get to the good part of it. There had to be a reason why Lucas called, and she was going to find out.

"I just wanted to talk to you, make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked.

"Good." Lucas knew the exact reason why he had called, and he had to tell her. "Look, I want to talk to you, but I think we should do it in person. Can you meet me?"

Brooke was practically bouncing of the walls in excitement, "yes" she said a little to excited.

"Alright, when can we meet?"

"How about tomorrow, before school." she suggested."

"I'll see you then, let's meet in the parking lot."

"I'll see you then" Brooke said.

"Bye" Lucas said.

The line went dead and Brooke screamed, she was way to excited and wasn't going to hold it in. She started dialing Peyton's phone but there was no answer, giving up on that she called Haley. She needed to tell one of her friends that tomorrow might be the day that Lucas will take the next step, the one step she had been waiting forever for him to take.

* * *

Haley pulled Nathan out of the house to the backyard, passed the pool and a large land of grass there was another little house. They walked towards it and went in.

Nathan was shocked, he had never seen a studio before. There were sound proof walls, and sound machines, instruments, and so much more. The place even had it's own little kitchen, it was over the top. Yet, he didn't know why she was showing him this.

She walked over to the large couch and had him sit there, she stood right in front of him. "This is why I can't be in a relationship" she spread her hands.

"You have a music studio?" Nathan was still confused.

"No. It's my dad's, but I use it."

"So you can't go out with me because you use a studio."

"No Nathan. I can't go out with you because I'm recording." She could see the confused face, so she decided to elaborate. "Remember that week I went to LA?" He nodded, "well, the reason why I had to be there was because I was the new artist. The meeting was to sign a new artist, and it turned out that it was me."

"So? I still don't get why you can't date?"

"No" said Haley a little frustrated, he wasn't getting it and her patients was running out. "I can't because I'm working, this is work" she pointed all around. She walked over to the couch and sat right next to him, her leg bent as she sat on it. "I really do like you, but timing is not so good."

"It's perfect."

"Nathan."

"What, you like me, I like you. Why can't we just be together? Why do you make it so complicated?" he was mad, he really wanted to understand, but it was very hard to get why she didn't want to date.

"I want to, but -" That was when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, "hold on" she pulled the phone out and read the name, she then put it on the side table.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

She shook her head, "it's Brooke, I'll call her later. Where was I?"

"Telling me how much you love me" he teased, but it sounded very serious.

"I do, but-" Haley said not realizing her words.

"I knew it" he pointed at her.

"What?"

"You said you do love me, but- What is the reason you don't want to go out with me? the real reason?"

Haley looked down at her hands then back up to him, "guys usually go out with me for my dad, not for me. I guess I'm just scared that that's what you want, that somehow you want to get to my dad."

She had dated before, but most of the guys she dated were musicians. And most of them were after getting a recording deal from her dad, now she was never sure about guys.

"Hey" he said lifting her face, "I like you for you" he assured her, "besides, I can't sing."

Haley laughed at that.

"Come here." He pulled her to a tight hug and let her just be in his arms. He loved how she fit so perfectly, and he wasn't going to let her slip away. Even if she was working and studying he was going to get her to go out with him, he just hoped that it would be soon.


	12. We All Have Secrets

**Thanks to all of the reviews, and I know the last chapter sucked. And I have the reviews to prove it. Last chapter only got 3 =(, but I guess three is better then none. HHAHAHAHA. Anyways, thanks to all the readers, and to the reviewers. Also thanks to all of you who have added the story to your favorites and alerts, thanks. **

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks for your review, This chapter is not very Naley but the next will have the really good stuff, I promise. _**

**_TeamPapa- I always love your reviews, they are always so positive. Thanks. _**

**_Dianehernas- Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter it has a lot of BRUCAS. I have to say that the cold Brooke wont last long, I just want to make Lucas move faster. If that makes any sense._**

**Thanks to all for reading =D**

**O **

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

**Chapter 12- We All Have Secrets**

Peyton laid on her bed just staring at the ceiling. She was so happy about her previous hours. Not to long ago had Jake left her house, he's parents didn't like it when he didn't get home by curfew. But she at least had a great time with him, she loved the feeling she got when she was with him. But the feeling she would get now would be completely different. They had started dating one month ago, and she was never to just jump into things. But she had liked him for a while, and it was as if they had been dating for a really long time.

Being with him had been great, the smile on her face was huge. She still didn't believe she had actually taken the leap, she had actually given all of herself to him. And she was glad it was Jake she had done it with, she wouldn't change anything they had done. The way he touched her, and the way he kissed her. She loved everything he had done to her.

Right now she was laying looking at the ceiling with a smile, she was covered up to her chest and the lights were off. Her house was completely dark. Peyton was loving being alone, she could have the house to herself, and no one interrupting her thoughts. Which she had millions of at the moment. Just thinking about Jake would bring the memories back, memories that would forever be in her brain, and heart.

**OOOO**

Nathan had left her house just a few minutes ago. Haley was now in her room finishing a few things on the paper she had previously been working on. Silvia was also home, but she was asleep. Silvia always liked to go to bed by ten, she had to be up early in the morning to get breakfast going.

Haley was really concentrating on her paper when she suddenly remember that she was suppose to call Brooke, the girl who had called and she didn't answer the phone. Not a very smart thing to do, but when you're talking to a guy you like, you don't really answer the phone.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number that she was so familiar with, number that she dialed at least four times per day.

_"Hello there" Brooke said sarcastically/_

Haley could tell that Brooke wasn't happy about Haley calling her back so late, it had probably been and hour or two since Brooke had called. "Hey, sorry about not calling back sooner. What's up."

_Knowing that Haley was sorry Brooke decided to let it go and not give her friend crap about the whole situation. "You will never guess who wants to talk to me tomorrow."_

Haley had a pretty good guess who it would be by the sound of her friend's voice. "Who" she said trying to play along with Brooke.

_"Lucas, he wants to talk. I really want to know what it's about. AHhh, I'm gonna go so I can sleep, then tomorrow will come sooner."_

"Okay tigger, you do that. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you"

_"Love you"_

With that the line went dead and Haley jumped on her bed. She had a pretty good guess what Lucas wanted to talk to Brooke about. She thought that it would be the same thing Nathan had asked her a few minutes before leaving.

He had actually gone there to talk to her about it, but everything went a different direction and he never told her. Then right before he was about to leave, he finally told her. Haley was more then happy to say yes, they boy made her feel special in every single way.

**OOOO**

After hanging up with Haley, Brooke went straight to bed. She wanted so bad for the next day to come, all she wanted was to know what it was that Lucas wanted to tell her. But thinking about it, she didn't think it was right for her to be so anxious about this.

Actually thinking about it she came to the conclusion that all along she had been the one doing the chasing. It really wasn't right. Lucas never even try to chase her. Sure he showed her that he was interested, but it was always Brooke who took the lead. These thoughts were actually getting to her. _'why do I have to be the one to start conversations? Or, to flirt? Or anything really? He's the guy, why doesn't he take the lead, I shouldn't be putting myself through this. I am Brooke Davis, and any guy in school would be more then happy to go out with me. Why is it that I have to be so hung up on Lucas?'_

That was it, the last of it. Tomorrow when they talked she was going to have him try and chase her, to have him be the one taking the lead. If he wasn't willing to fight for her, then she would just have move on to someone else.

She hated to think about it, because he was the only one who made her feel like the world would stop if he wasn't around. She felt like she was light headed when he was around, and like she had no air to breath when he wasn't it. Why was it that he could make her feel all this things, but he could take the lead?

**OOOO**

"Hey you." Brooke had just stepped out of her convertible and was greeted by the person she was going to meet that morning. The boy she was so desperate to get closer to, but the boy just didn't want to take a leap.

"Hey" she said, "how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm better now that you're here" he flirted.

Brooke hated when he did that, to her it was as if he wanted her, but when it came down to it he would just step back. "So what did you want to talk about?" Her tone didn't sound very enthusiastic, but inside she was practically dying to know.

"Well, uh.." Lucas scratched his head, "I… "

"Lucas, what is it?"

"I… I was wondering if you. If you would like to go with me this weekend?" He was so nervous about asking her this, he really didn't know if she would want to go.

Brooke felt like she was going to pass out, he was actually asking her to go somewhere with him. The only bad thing was that she didn't know what he was talking about. She also didn't want to show him that she was that happy about it, she wanted him to chase her now. "Where?"

Lucas scratched the back of his head again, "well… My family is going to a dinner that my dad's family hosts, it's part of a fun raiser thing. It's no bid deal, but my dad actually said we had to bring dates."

Brooke gave him a warm smile, she knew she wanted to go, but she also knew that she was not being the chaser anymore, and she was no longer going to make it easy for him.

"So…" He got a little self conscious when she said nothing. He wanted so bad for her to want to go with him, but he was now not so sure she would want the same.

Brooke looked at him, "yeah, that would be fun."

Lucas felt relief wash through him, he was so thankful that she had said yes. There is no one else he would like to take to that crappy family dinner.

They both stood there in quiet. Brooke wanted so bad to talk and tell him that she was extremely happy about him asking her, but then that would give her whole cover away. Lucas on the other hand didn't get why she was acting so distant, the Brooke he knew would've been jumping of the walls right now. He always knew they had a connection, but he didn't know why she was acting this way.

"Want to grab some breakfast?" Lucas finally said. Seen her nod he walked to his car with her and helped her in the passenger side, he then hopped in the driver side and drove of to get some breakfast.

**OOOO**

"So what happened with Lucas?" Haley asked.

All three girls were at the gym sitting on the bleachers with a table in front of them. They had started tryouts last month, but today they had to have another one since two of the girls had broke legs.

Brooke as always sat in the middle, she was the captain after all. Haley and Peyton each sat at her side, one on each.

"He wanted to invite me to this dinner thing" Brooke said shrugging. She knew her friends would see pass the whole _'I don't care'_ expression, but it was worth a try.

"Really?" Peyton asked, "they go to that too?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, she didn't know what she meant by it. She had also been invited, but she was invited by Nathan. And by what he told her, it was a family thing. As far as she knew, Jake wasn't part of their family.

"Well Jake is going too" she said, "he said that the Scotts have it every year, but it also includes a few of their close personal friends. This year it will be at their grandparent's ranch, or something like that."

"You're going too?" Haley expected Brooke to be going, but she didn't think Peyton would be part of it too.

"Are you going?" Brooke asked. She hadn't really asked Haley about it, she had just told her that she would be talking to Lucas, but the girls hadn't really had alone time to talk. The boys always seem to be around.

"Yep" she said nodding.

"How?" Peyton asked.

Brooke turned her head and gave Peyton a DUH look, "Nathan." No more words were needed, that would be more then enough to make anyone understand.

"So. All three of us are going?" Peyton said, "this should be interesting."

"You're telling me" Brooke said, she knew that the dinner would be something. She also knew that both Haley and Peyton were hiding something, but she couldn't blame them, she was also not telling them about her making Lucas chase her. _'I guess we'll have to talk tonight'_ Brooke thought to herself, and turn to face the girls that were entering the gym.

**OOOO**

**Okay, so I know, extremely short chapter. I really can't say that I had no time, because I do. But the truth is that I am just too tired to keep writing. I got like three hours of sleep last night. **

**Anyways, next chapter I will write about the girls secrets, but it will be more like them telling each other, but it will be shown in flashbacks. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you thought. =D**


	13. Nature Time

**First of all Thanks for all the reviews guys, they are amazing. Secondly, I am so sorry it was late, but at least this story was only a day late. Thanks to all of you who have added the story to your favs and story alert. Thanks =D**

**_KTxx- Thanks so much, here is the new chapter, and _I_ like to think the end is way cute. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Yes and no. Dan won't be a compete ASS, but he will be a very controlling father._**

**_Dianehermans- Thanks for your review, and the dinner thing will be on the next chapter. It should be interesting. _**

**_Brucasforever1418- Thanks so much for your review, and there is enough Brucas here to make you smile, well at least for a little bit, but don't worry Brucas will soon be an item. _**

**_teamPapaya- hahaha, I have been getting better sleep, but I've been way to distracted to write with the whole FIFA thing. I am a SOCCER fan at heart, and I've seen pretty much every game. Hahahah funny right. _**

**Well, thanks to you all. And if you are a SOCCER fan tell me who you want to win, or who you think will win. If not, then it's all cool. =D**

**Chapter 13- Nature Time**

Brooke had been going crazy every day since Lucas had told her about the party, all she wanted was to get to it and finally meet his family. It was a family dinner, so it's not like it was something formal. Like Jake had said it would be in a ranch, so she really needed to take clothe that could be wore there.

It was Friday evening, and the boys would be leaving soon. The dinner would be Sunday night, but they went early. Dan would always make it a long weekend and they would have their family reunion as well. The only good thing about this reunion would be that they had other people to talk to. They were a small family, and really the only people there were them and their uncle Keith with his wife Deb and their three kids, but their kids were so much younger then them it wasn't all that fun.

Lucas and Nathan packed up their car and drove to pick up the girls and Jake, they were all going to be driving in the same car. First stop was Jake, who was waiting outside with his bags ready to go. Lucas pulled up to the house and they quickly loaded, after that they went to Brooke's and Peyton's. The last house was Haley's, she was the one to live the furthest away.

Once they were all in the car and the car was all loaded they were ready to go, they drove of and hoped that they would have an awesome weekend.

O

OO

OOO

OO

O

"I spy with my little eye something…" Brooke looked around the car to give them the clue, "blue."

"Nathan" Haley said loudly.

"How did you know?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you've spot every single one of us. Nathan was the only one left" Peyton informed, "let's play another game."

"How about we sing?" Lucas asked, he was driving and he was really getting tired of their games.

"Oooh, the radio game" Brooke squealed.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled groaning.

Brooke was currently sitting in the front seat right next to Lucas, right behind them was Nathan and Haley, and Peyton and Jake were at the very back.

"Fine" Brooke sighted, she loved the radio game, but she also knew that sometimes it got you in trouble.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" Haley asked her head resting on his shoulder. Even thought there was three seats, they still sat right by each other.

"Yeah" Brooke said "why don't you guys tell us. I mean, we're going to meet the, we don't want to look like morons."

"You're not a moron" Lucas said looking at her.

"Awe, Brooke you're not a moron" Peyton mimicked Lucas causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Dude, you're so whipped" Jake yelled, "and you're not even dating."

"Hey" Brooke yelled, "you guys don't know that" she winked at Lucas.

"Are you?" Haley asked.

"That's none of your business" Brooke said and turned the radio on.

"Come on" Peyton yelled.

Brooke ignored her and turned the music louder, she didn't feel like answering their questions.

"I don't think they are" Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley smiled as she felt his breath on her neck, she then lifted her head and smiled at him. She also didn't know where they stood, but she wasn't going to make a big deal about it right then. At that moment all she wanted was to enjoy the moment.

"What's with those two" Jake asked his girlfriend in a soft whisper, he didn't want the rest of them to hear.

Peyton looked at him, "I don't know, but something tells me we'll soon know." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

O

OO

OOO

OO

O

The rest of the car ride had gone so quiet that they hadn't even notice they had arrived until Lucas turned the car off. Everyone was sleeping, except for Nathan and Lucas, they weren't big sleepers while they were in a moving vehicle.

Lucas looked at his brother and nodded, he then shook Brooke lightly. "Brooke, we're here" he whispered.

To say the girl jumped was not saying much, she looked as if she hadn't even been sleeping. Her eyes full of life and excitement. "Let's do this" she said excited.

The rest of them were up, well just Nathan and Haley, who was still rubbing her eyes. The girl was a heavy sleeper, and she wasn't very pleased to be woken up. The first thing she did when Nathan woke her up was glare, but then it turned to a soft smile.

Peyton and Jake however, they were still sleeping.

"Wanna get that?" Lucas nodded to the back.

Nathan turned with a smile on his face, he would be more then glad to wake Jake up. "JAKE!" he yelled loudly.

Jake practically jumped out the car in fear, the same went for Peyton. They both glared at Nathan who just chuckled. Then they all finally got out of the car.

"This is your house?" Haley asked, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

Nathan closed her mouth by tapping on her chin, "no, this is my grandparent's house."

The house was huge, and there was land everywhere. There were windows everywhere on the house, and the door was huge. If her house was big then this was huge.

"It's not like you've never seen a big house, your is like a castle" Lucas pointed out.

"But it's not mine, it's my dad's."

"Whatever rich girl." With that Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her in along with their bags. Peyton and Jake followed, and right at the back was Haley and Nathan. She still couldn't believe what Lucas had called her.

The boys just walked in the house and found that their was no one home, so they took their bags to their rooms, and left the rest of them in their rooms as well. Then they went to watch some television, and hoped that the kids wouldn't make a big deal about them bringing friends.

o

oo

ooo

oo

o

"Where are my grandkids" May yelled walking in the house. She was a proud grandmother, and she loved her Nathan and Lucas like no one would ever know.

"Right here, grandma" Nathan said getting up and waiting for his grandmother's hug.

"Ahh, you're so big" she said wrapping her arms tightly around him, once she released she walked over to Lucas and did the same. "Is that Jake Jageilski" she said.

Jake nodded, "the one and only."

"Come give me a hug" she said motioning for him to hug her. Jake was one more of her grandchildren as far as she knew. Jake had always been part of their family.

"Where is grandpa?" Nathan asked.

"He's with the other kids, but I came as soon as I saw your car." She then looked behind the boys, she hadn't realized there were more people in the house. "And who are this ladies?" she asked.

All three girls stood up and walked over to May to introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Peyton. Jake's girlfriend" Peyton announced proudly.

"It's nice to meet you Peyton, I kind of expected you to be with Jake, you look like his type" May said. She remembered all the little flings the boys had when they were younger with the girls around the ranch. Jake blushed at May's words. "And you are?" she shook Brooke's hand.

"Brooke Davis" Lucas' friend.

"Friend huh" may winked. They all chuckled at May, she sure knew how to embarrass her grandkids. "Nice to meet you Brooke Davis."

"I'm Haley" she said shaking the older woman's hand, "I'm with Nathan." That was all she said.

May caught that there was something not being told, but opted to ignore it. Sooner or later Nathan would have to tell them. "Did the boys show you your rooms?" she asked.

"No" Brooke said giggling.

"Well, I guess they expected you to share rooms" she said laughing. May knew all about being young and in love.

She walked up the stairs and showed each one of them which room they would have. The house had so many rooms that their really wasn't a need to share rooms, they could all have two rooms if they wanted.

"Dinner will be done soon" May said, "if you want you can go play with the kids, they're riding horses." With that May left the kids alone, she really didn't want to intrude on their lives.

"Your grandma is so cute" Brooke said making a cute sound with her voice.

"She's nice" Haley added.

"Shall we go?" Nathan really didn't want to spend to much time in the house, he knew that somehow his grandma would find a way to embarrass him.

O

OO

OOO

OO

O

**Brooke and Lucas-**

"How long have you been riding?" Brooke asked.

Lucas had taken her out to ride horses, but it was only the two of them, he didn't want the rest of them around.

"Since I could walk" he responded, "riding horses is like playing basketball, we learned as soon as we could walk."

"kinda like me and cheer" she said proudly. Her mother always said that she could cheer before she could dance.

Lucas let out a chuckle, "yeah."

"So where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere, I'm just showing you the beauty of this place" he said.

Brooke still had a tight grip on his waist, she had never been on a horse before. As they said, Brooke was a city girl, and this was pretty much the first time she had been in a farm.

He rode showing her all there was, the flowers, the trees, and all of the vegetables they grew. Brooke was amazed at all the stuff they had, and more about how it all worked. He just loved to see how excited she was to learn about all of this. He was much of a country boy, but he sure did love it when he was there. He loved just getting away and enjoying nature.

"I want to show you something" he said after he was done showing her everything. He felt Brooke nod and he took the horse to the place he wanted to show her.

Ooo

"Lucas, this is beautiful" she said when he had finally reached the destination.

He took her up a hill passed a bunch of trees. At the end of the little trail there was a huge tree, the biggest tree she had ever seen. He helped her off the horse and walked towards the tree, then he showed her what it was that he loved about it.

When Brooke same him looking around and touching the tree everywhere she was a little confused, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for something… ah, here it is" he waived at her to come, "come here." he showed her the spot he had been looking for.

"What is it?"

"You see this?" he asked, Brooke nodded and he continued, "my parents did that, this is the place were my dad asked my mom to marry him."

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to show you. This is the place were I go when I feel like escaping, when I can't take it anymore. This is where I come when I need some time." He explained to her and hoped that she would understand.

"It's really sweet" Brooke said. She was hoping for him to ask her out, but he just wanted to show her something that meant a lot to him. Just knowing how much it meant to him was enough to make her love the place just as much.

Lucas leaned closer to her and kissed her, he couldn't hold the feeling in anymore. This place was making their moment that much intimate, and that much harder for him to hide his feeling for her from her.

**Jake and Peyton-**

"So, you like it here?" he asked.

They were sitting on a double rocking chair the Scotts had on their front porch, both just looking at the beauty of nature and talking about whatever popped into their heads.

"It's great" she said, "but I miss Tree Hill."

It had only been a couple of hours and she was already getting homesick, how was it possible that she could be homesick when she had such a great guy with her.

"We'll be back soon" he said trying to comfort her, "I promise."

"Thanks"

They sat in complete silence admiring the beauty and listening to every sound nature made. The birds chirped, the horses and cows made their sounds, you could even hear the wind as it crossed through the leafs of the trees.

"I do like it here" she said minutes later.

Jake chuckle at how random her comment was, "what do you like about it?"

"The tranquility. I can see me raising my kids here."

"Our kids" Jake asked.

"Maybe" she said joking.

"I'd like a boy" he said, "he can play basketball and look just like his mom."

"Or a girl" Peyton said, with your eyes. If there was one thing Peyton loved about him were his eyes.

Jake chuckled, "I always thought that I would have like five kids."

"Why five?"

"Because I like big families. Think about it, three girls and one boy."

"I don't know" Peyton said scrunching her nose, "I like just two" she said. The idea of five kids scared her a little.

"Well, we have time to talk about this" Jake said laughing.

Peyton relaxed on his arm as they continued to sit there and watch the trees move along with the wind.

**Haley and Nathan-**

"What are you thinking?"

Haley had been lost in thought for a while now. Nathan didn't want to interrupt her, but it was getting a little ridiculous how lost she was.

She shook a little and turned him with a smile, "nothing."

"Haley, come one, you can tell me." He hated when she did that, it was obvious she was worried or thinking about something, but she always wanted to get through it alone.

"My dad" she said.

"What about him?"

"He wants me to go to LA next week" she said.

"What's wrong with that?" He really didn't know what was so bad about having to go out of state.

He sat up and looked at her. They were on a blanket in the middle of the field, he was sitting while her head had been resting on his lap looking up. But now she was sitting right across from him.

"I don't want to go" Haley admitted.

"Haley, it's your music" he said, "you need to go."

"Would you come with me?" she asked hoping he would say yes, but didn't have high expectations.

"When?"

"Next weekend." She hated this. It felt as if he was getting her hopes up for nothing.

"I'll ask my parents." He smiled and leaned towards her and gave her a soft sweet kiss.

"Thanks" she said kissing him back.

"Anything for the girl who's with me" he joked.

"Shut up" She said punching his arm, "I thought you didn't want your family to know."

"I do want them to know" he said, "I just like the sneaking around more." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah?" she said softly. Their mouths were so close she could feel his breath.

"Yeah." He pulled her closer and kissed her, this time making the kiss deeper and more passionate.

Ooooooo

**Ok, there you have it. I hope you like it, even if it is LATE. :/**

**Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading. =D**


	14. My Boy

**Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, also thanks to all those who add this story to your favorites and story alerts. I hope you like this chapter, and I am really sorry it's a day late. =S**

**_OTHfan1- The Naley sneaking around will happened, even after this chapter. you'll know what I mean after you read this chapter._**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- hahah yeah Canada didn't make it, but at least you want someone to win (even if they're not competing)_**

**_TeamPapaya- thanks for the funny review, I love all your reviews hahaha. =D_**

**_KTxx- the trip will be in a few chapters, I was actually thinking of making it a gang trip were they all go. But we'll see. Dan will be a bit of an ass in the next chapter, probably. _**

**_AsleyM15- thanks for your review. =D_**

**_Dianehermans- here is more Brucas, By the way I love your profile picture, BRUCAS at their best if you ask me. =D_**

**_Sobreyra274- HTanks for your review, I really like that you reviewed every chapter. Haahha . Thanks. =D_**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, please ENJOY-**

O

Oo

O

**Chapter 14- My Boy**

"That looks hot, tutor girl" Brooke commented on the silky green dress Haley had just tried on.

"You think?" Haley was never one to care about showing much skin, and this dress was definitively one to show plenty. It wasn't like 'oh my god, slut' but it did show some skin. The dress had plenty of cleavage, and the back was hardly covered. The length wasn't to long, it ended a few inches above the knee, but not too short that she wouldn't be able to bent down.

"Yeah" Peyton said, "I'm actually glad you bought that one. All three girls had gone shopping a day before leaving town, Brooke said that they wouldn't be allowed to wear old clothing, so they needed to get new dresses.

"Okay" Haley said, "I guess this is the one." She walked over to her the vanity and began to apply her make up, all while her friends put on their dresses.

Peyton had gotten a long gowned, she was tall and long gowns looked beautiful on her. Her dress was blue, a dark shade of blue to be exact. Sort of a V neck, but the straps crossed on the back. Her back was also exposed as her dress began right above her butt, again. There was a long cut to her thigh on her right leg, showing the right amount of her leg to make any guy go crazy.

"How should I do my hair?" Peyton wonder how it would look best, so far she had always wore her hair curly. But this was a special occasion; she needed to look stunning for her boyfriend and his family.

Brooke walked over to her and pulled a strand, "umm, I think you should go straight P. Sawyer. You always do it curly, and well straight will make it look a lot more classy."

Peyton nodded and began to straighten her hair, not before removing her gown, she didn't want to get it dirty or anything like it.

Brooke had her hair all done and was now working on her make up. She would wear a red dress, the dress was a little bit shorter than Haley's. It was strapless, but had a bolero sort of thing to go along with it. Brooke didn't like it much, so she wasn't going to wear it. But she did add a thick black belt to the waist of the dress, helping the red looking more define.

All three girls were wearing their eyes smoky, but with a hint of the color of their dresses to help the eyes pop just a little bit. Brooke's hair was not pin straight but not curly, it was more like flat waves. They looked perfect with her outfit as it was half pinned back to show off her shoulders. Peyton had pin-straight hair with side bangs to not make her head look all so flat. And Haley had soft waves going down her back, a little more defined than Brookes.

After finishing with everything that needed to be done all three girls slipped on their gowns and heals and where now ready to go.

O

Oo

O

The boys were all waiting downstairs along with Royal, Dan, Keith and Jake's father. It seemed that all the females were taking longer than they should have been taking.

"So, you like this girl?" Dan asked, the question wasn't really going to any particular son, it was more for both of them.

Both Lucas and Nathan nodded along with Jake, all three did like the girls they had invited. Sure, some of them had actually taken the next step, as for other not so much. And maybe one of them was trying to keep it a secret and loved the whole sneaking around thing. But, all in all, they like the girls.

"I really don't –"

"We're here" Dan cut Dan off, she knew her brother-in-law too well not to know that he would be making some mean comment at the moment she interrupted.

"Honey, you look beautiful" Keith said standing up and walking over to his wife, "where are the kids?"

"They're at Jill's, she's going to keep them for the night." Jill was a friend of Keith's when he was little, she loved his kids and loved to babysit them.

"Perfect" Keith said. The event wasn't really for children.

"Shall we go?" Karen stepped down and walked over to her sons and husband.

Everyone stood up and walked outside to their cars, they all went separately. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and the girls in their car, Dan and Karen too their own car along with Jake's parents, and Royal, May, Keith and Deb all drove in Keith's car.

O

Oo

O

The event was decorated the same way it was every year, but only the Scotts would know that. Nathan and Lucas didn't really understand why it was that they had to come to this event. It was like Dan's way to show everyone in the small hickish town that he was better. The boys really couldn't say anything bad about their father, he was great. He was always there for them and gave them all they ever needed. But, that didn't mean that he didn't try and control their lives. For Dan Scott basketball always came first, and he would do whatever it took to get his kids to do just that.

"What is this for?" Brooke whispered to Lucas as they walked towards the table they had been assigned.

"It's a whole fund raiser thing" he pulled out her chair then pushed it back in with her on it, "you see, uncle Keith has this big business in New York, and he thinks that if he makes all that money, he shouldn't really spend it all on him and his family. So every year he and my dad do this whole fund raiser thing where they auction things and people off. Uncle Keith has a lot of money, so he mostly buys all the things they auction off, but he also has made really good friends with celebrities and they donate things too."

"So, your uncle is like rich" she said realizing it.

"Yeah" Lucas admitted.

"How come you're dad isn't?"

"It's been harder for him" was all Lucas said. He really didn't want to explain to her the whole story, but he would eventually.

Understanding Brooke dropped the subject, instead she focused on the people who were also sitting on the table with them. To her surprise it was only teenager, well, kids around their age. Nathan, Jake, Haley, and Peyton were also there, but there were five more kids sitting with them.

"What do you think?" Jake asked. He hadn't really asked Peyton anything about this yet, he hadn't even told her how good she looked in her dress.

Peyton turned to face him, "It's cool" she commented. Peyton had actually been to plenty of this events, her father actually would do one a year, but his was for cancer research. The whole idea had been given to him by Peyton, but he didn't hold his cash when it came to what she wanted.

"After the food comes the dance" he let her know, "at least that's what Nate told me."

Peyton nodded and smiled at him. She loved it when he explained thing to her, and she loved it even more when he used his cute little grin to do so.

O

Oo

O

"You know, I'm going to be auctioned" Nathan said as they danced along to the beat of the music.

"You are?" she asked seductively.

"That's right. Are you going to buy me?"

"Well, that depends" she paused for a second, "if you're to expensive no, but maybe I'll spare a buck."

"Seriously?" Nathan prayed and hoped that her words were just a joke. He was sure that he would go high in the bids, and he really didn't want to be spending tomorrow with some random person.

"What? Do you think I'm made out of money?" she joked.

"Well…." He tilted his body sideways.

"Nathan!" she smacked his shoulder.

"Come on, Hales. It's not like your dad would notice" he tired to reason, but then realized that he was once again judging her. Well her parents' money.

Haley could see it in his face that he was sorry for saying those words in the first place, but she had told him how much she hated it when people judged her upon money. Money that really wasn't even hers.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as the song got slower.

"I know" she said smiling and rested her head on his chest as he rocked her along with the soft beat.

0

"How come you asked me to come?" Brooke still didn't get it. Lucas could be so complicated at times, he looked at her in a way that drove her crazy, a way that told her he wanted to be with her. But when she got near him he would step back, as if he was scared to take a leap of faith with her.

Lucas didn't really have to think about this, the answer was obvious to him. "There is no on else I would've have asked." There was more to his answer, but he really didn't want to come to strong.

Brooke was actually pleased with the answer. Sure, she would have loved for him to tell her that he likes her, and that was the reason. But, she understood that he wasn't there just yet.

0

"So, are you being auctioned?"

Jake nodded.

"I see" Peyton said, she couldn't really tell him that she didn't want him to go off to some skank.

"Are you jealous?" Jake couldn't deny that he was loving her jealous side.

Peyton shook her head and looked down, then she looked back up to him. "No."

"Come on" Jake said, "you know I won't do anything bad."

"I know."

"I have an idea. Why don't _you_ buy me" he said in realization, "then, we would have to spend tomorrow together. "Your treat of course."

Peyton smiled as she thought about. She didn't give him a yes or a now, but she was going to try her best to be the highest bidder.

O

Oo

O

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, that was the last article for the night. Now, if we can please get our boys to come up here to begin the auction."

A long line of men and teenaged boys was made along side the stage. Of course the boys were also there along with their fathers, well, just Keith and Dan, but still they were there.

"Okay" the announcer said, "would the first one please come up?" Keith walked up to the stage and the announcer started selling him. Bids after bids were placed and the auction kept going.

"$112" a lady yelled.

Deb wasn't liking all this women trying to get her husband, she was a very jealous person. "$150" she yelled with no hesitation.

"Mrs. Scott, you can't buy your own husband" the announcer said, "I have 112, do I hear a 115? Anyone"

Deb turned to face Karen, "Karen, you have to buy him."

"What?"

"Buy him!" she yelled, time was running out and she didn't have time to discuss this with Karen.

"$115" Karen yelled.

"Sold, for $115 to the other Mrs. Scott."

As a return to Karen, Deb bought Dan for $89.00, not many people wanted him. Then the auction kept going. It finally came for the boys to be auctions, and the girls were just grateful that they took credit cards, because lord know none of them carry cash around.

"Next is" he looked down at his notes, "Lucas Scott." Lucas stepped on stage and a whole bunch of girls screamed, leaving Brooke with a very angry look.

"Are you gonna buy him?" Haley asked.

Brooke turned to her friend with a _duh_ look. For a smart girl, Haley sure asked dumb questions sometimes.

Haley gave her a _fine, sorry I asked _look and turned to the stage.

"Can I have fifty dollars?"

Brooke raised her hand, "sixty dollars" she yelled.

"Seventy" a blond girl said.

"Seventy five" Brooke yelled louder.

"Ninety five" a girl with long black hair yelled, you could see the lust in her eyes.

"One hundred" Brooke yelled.

"One ten" the Blond said.

"One twenty" said the long hair girl.

"One twenty five. Ah, One fifty. What the hell, Two hundred" she yelled. Money wasn't a problem, and she really didn't want to keep playing this game, if she wasn't fast enough she could have lost him.

"Sold, for two hundred dollars to the lady in the back" the announcer yelled.

Lucas walked off the stage with a grin, he knew that she would buy him. Now during their little date he could tell her that he likes her, and that he would like to try out this thing together.

"Seriously?" Peyton asked, "you paid two hundred for him."

"What, he's worth it."

"Brooke! You're dad is gonna kill you."

"Naa" Brooke said. She knows how her father operates, and she also knew just the right things to say to him. "Now, if you excuse me I have to go pay for my boy." She held her purse and walked out to pay for Lucas.

"Next, we have the other Scott" the announcer said, "can I have fifty dollars."

"One hundred" an older lady, not much older than them but definitively older.

Haley's eyes popped out of her head, she couldn't believe that this woman would double the bid so fast. Now, it was time to bid and come up with a sweet line to tell her daddy why she spent so much on the trip. "One ten."

"One twenty" the lady yelled.

"One fifty" Haley said skipping a few numbers.

"Two hundred" the lady yelled and glare at Haley.

"I thinks he really wants him" Peyton commented earning a glare from her friend. "Okay."

"Two ten" Haley yelled.

"Haley, you're dad."

"Two fifty" the lady yelled, she obviously had a pocket full of money to be bidding so high.

"I'll figure it out later, I can't have some old lady buying my boyfriend" she spat not realizing her words. "Two eighty."

Peyton was shocked at her friends revelation. "You wha-"

"Sold. To the little blond on the back" the announcer yelled and Haley hugged Peyton cutting her off.

"I have to go pay" she said excited and walked out.

"What's with her" Brooke said walking up to Peyton with her receipt.

"She bought her boyfriend" she said trying to sound casual to see if Brooke would catch it.

"Oh, really. Wait!" she yelled when she though about he friends words, "boyfriend?"

"That's right, looks like little miss perfect has been holding out on us" Peyton said a little disappointed that Haley hadn't trust them enough to tell them.

"But-"

Brooke was cut off when Peyton turned to the stage, she then realized that Jake was the next one to be auctioned off.

"Now. We have a new one this year, Jake Jagielski. Close friend to the Scotts, and loves to play basketball" the announcer said loudly, "can I get fifty dollars?"

Peyton would love to do the whole bidding thing but she really just wanted to buy him. Then again, she did tease him earlier, so she couldn't just buy him. She did however promised herself that if the bids got over $115 that she would just put the two hundred dollars on him.

"Fifty five" yelled a tall burnet girl with blue eyes. Her eyes were like the ocean, and they popped out with her skin tone and hair color.

"Sixty" Peyton yelled.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked wondering why Peyton was going so low.

"Yes. Now, shhh."

"One hundred" the lady yelled.

"One ten"

"One eleven" said the girl.

"Wow" Brooke said sarcastically towards the girl, "cheap much?"

"One fifteen" Peyton yelled.

The girl looked through her purse and pulled out a twenty, "one thirty one" she yelled.

"Can I hear one forty" the announcer yelled.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "one eighty" she yelled still giving the girl some time to get him, it's not like she didn't have more money to just go for it.

The girl glared at Peyton knowing that she had no more money, "fine" she hissed.

"Sold, for one hundred and eighty dollars to the tall blond in the back" he yelled. Jake looked to see who had purchased him and smiled when he saw Peyton smirking, that's when he knew that he was actually in love with her. Not just love, but deep in love with her.

"What happened?" Haley asked walking in and seen both her friend smiling.

"You tell us?" Brooke said turning serious.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"Haley, we know" Peyton said, "but. We'll talk about it tomorrow, because I have to go pay for Jake now and I'm to happy to start yelling" she said smiling and walking out.

"Let's go" Brooke said pulling Haley along with her. After Peyton was done paying for her boy, then all three of them would go find their boys.

O

Oo

O

**Thanks so much for reading. Please, don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	15. Money Can't Buy Love

**I just wanted to say that I am soooooooo sorry that I didn't update last week, but since there was no chapter last week this one is long. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to all the reviews and to all of you who add it to your favorites and alerts. **

**=D**

**o**

**oo**

**o**

**Chapter 15- Money Can't Buy Love**

Sunday morning came to be and the boys were still sleeping. The girls on the other, not so much. Haley was downstairs helping Mae, Deb, and Karen cook while Brooke helped Peyton tame her hair, for some kind of awkward reason Peyton's hair was just frizzing up like crazy.

"So, what are you girls up to today?" Karen asked. She loved that the girls came along with her and her sons. Dan on the other hand, well he was a different story. Sure he was a great dad, and he pushed the guys just a little too much with basketball from time to time, but all in all he was a great father. But, that didn't stop him from not approving about his sons relationships.

Just as Karen asked Brooke and a pin straight hair Peyton came walking in the kitchen, both girls wearing skinny jeans and a simple colored t-shirt, Brooke's was red while Peyton's was blue.

"Well, since we paid for the boys we have spend the day with them" Brooke said grabbing a glass and pouring herself some water.

"You girls are finally going to meet the kids" Deb said. The girls had arrived two days ago, but they always seemed to be out with the boys. Which gave them no time to meet Deb and Keith's kids.

"Great" Haley said excited.

Mae started setting the table, "why don't you go get them Deb? It's time to eat."

Deb simply nodded and did as told, she walked up the stairs and told her husband that it was time to eat, then she slowly walked in the kids room and told them to get ready, after the party she had picked them up at Jill's, she didn't want her kids to not meet the new people visiting their grandparent's house.

Karen on the other hand went to wake up the boys, she would have told Jake's mom to go as well but his parent left right after the dinner last night. Jake's dad had to get back to work, and his mother just didn't want her husband to be home all alone, she knew that Jake would be in good hands with the Scotts.

The girls stayed downstairs and helped Mae get everything ready for the rest of the family, none of them ever complaining. And that was exactly the think Mae liked about them, she liked that the girls were so sweet and didn't mind helping out.

"So how did you girls meet my grandbabies?" Mae asked trying to start a conversation. The only things you could hear were the plates, cups, and silverware as they placed them on the table.

"School." Peyton was never one to beat around the bush, she got straight to the point.

"We've known Jake for a long time, and well, he was friends with them and it just happened" Haley said nicely as she placed the cups down.

"That's nice, I'm glad they met such nice girls."

All three girls looked at each other then to Mae, and they could see that she was being honest. But for some odd reason they didn't expect her to say that. Most grandparents were rude and said how they grandkids were to good for you, but no Mae. No, she was happy that the girls had met them, and she was happy that they were happy.

Just as they were done setting the table the boys walked in, only Jake was dress, and well Lucas was dressed but not ready for the day. Lucas' hair was going crazy, from the looks of it he had just woken up washed his face and put some clothes on. Well, that was more than you could say for Nathan who was still wearing his pajamas.

"You look sharp" Peyton said walking over to her boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How long have you been up?" Lucas questioned. He was just shocked that Jake was ready to go.

Jake turned to him, "you know I'm an early riser."

"Yeah" Nathan coughed, the walked over to his seat.

Once the boys and girls were all settled down and ready to eat, well to wait for the rest of them to come down and eat, they heard what seemed like a bunch of dogs running down the stairs, and not long after three kids were shown. Okay, so only two were kids as the other one looked to be around fifteen or sixteen.

Deb walked behind and looked at the girls, "girls, this is Lilli, Keith Jr., and Danielle" Deb said pointing to each of her children.

Brooke looked at the kids and thought how cute they all were. Lilli was a beautiful young girl, she probably wasn't much younger than her, which made her wonder why she hadn't gone to the dinner last night. She had long blond hair that stopped just over her but, her blue eyes were definitively a Scoot thing because they looked just like Lucas' and Nathans.

Keith Jr. well, let's just say his name fit him well. He was the living portrait of his father, with his sandy blond hair and the light brown eyes. It kind of shocked the girls the similarities he had with his father.

And then there was little Danielle, the girl looked around five. Her dressed was adorable on her with all the many ruffles on it, and the bow on her hair was the icing on top of the cake. Her eyes were also Blue, but she had dark hair. It was really weird, but she looked a lot like Nathan, just with longer hair and a girl.

"Nice to meet you" Brooke said, "you have very cute kids" she said looking at deb.

"Dani is five, Keith is ten, and Lilli is fifteen" Deb said.

"I'm almost sixteen, mom. Why do you always treat me like a child?" Her tone was angry, and she didn't even bother to say hello to anyone as she walked passed them to take her own seat.

"Lilli, say hello to our guest" Royal said.

Mae just looked at her granddaughter, she couldn't believe she was behaving this way. Although this wasn't coming to her as a surprise, she always behaved this way, she just hoped that Lilli would use her manners when it came to having guest.

Little Keith said mumbled a quick hello and walked over next to his older sister. But not little Dani, no she was an adorable little girl. She walked over to her were Jake was sitting and said hello and gave him a quick hug, then she went to Peyton who was next to Jake, after that she hugged Brooke, then Lucas, then Haley, and finally made it to her favorite person. Instead of a quick hug she sat on his lap. To Dani, Nathan was her older brother, and older brother who spoiled her every chance he got.

"How are you, little princess?"

She nodded her head, "great. Did you get me anything?"

Nathan had totally forgotten o get her something this time, he looked around to see if he could find something to giver her but found nothing. He looked down at her and smiled, "I got you… Haley" he said.

"What's a Haley?" the five year old asked.

"That would be me" Haley said, "it's nice to meet you Danielle" she shook her hand.

"You got me a princess" Danielle said, her eyes widening in shock.

"That's right" Nathan said.

"We all got you one" Lucas said, so don't I get a kiss."

"Which princess?"

"Well…" Lucas had a hard time trying to figure out a princess that looked like Brooke, he didn't know the princesses.

"He got Jasmine" Nathan said saving his brother, "and Jake, well he got Sleeping Beauty." Saying that Peyton was sleeping beauty wasn't just because she looked like her, but also because she actually slept for hours and nothing ever woke her up.

"Wow, can I play with them today?" she asked.

"We'll see" Deb said, then she handed each of her children their plate of food.

Breakfast went great from there. Danielle finally found her own seat, allowing Nathan to actually eat. The girls answered a few questions that they were asked by the adults on the table. For expamble, the Scotts learned that Brooke's dad has a multimillion dollar company, and to their surprise it's one of the companies that Keith had done business with, he mentioned meeting her father and said he was a great guy and very smart too. They also learned about Peyton's father, she didn't tell them about her mother's death, it was still a soft subject for her. And from that the subject of her boat and losing Haley and Nathan came up as well. Nathan explained to them how scary it was and told them the whole story, even the part about Haley not knowing how to swim, which caused her to blush just a bit. They also learned that Haley's dad was a producer, one of the best out there. They asked her if she minded asking her father to make a demo for Lilli, she had always wanted to become a singer. Haley said that it would be no problem, and next time they were in Tree Hill Lilli could come to her house and record it.

Dan had been listening to each of the conversations very closely, he couldn't believe that this girls were rich, he never saw that one coming. To him they were just girls the boys had met in school, and since they were the first people they met they felt comfortable with them and never bother to meet any one else. But now he didn't mind them being friends with the girls, after all something good could come of it.

"What are you guys doing today?" Deb asked.

"We have to spend the day with our boys, remember" Brooke said winking.

"That's right" Deb said, then turned her attention to her brother-in-law, "I guess I'll be spending the day with you."

"Don't get any ideas, Deb" Keith warned. He knew his wife all too well, and he knew that she would make Dan spend money on things for Karen, things she didn't really need.

Noticing the terrified look in Dan's eyes Lucas decided to say something to calm him down, "it's fine dad, the girl get's to pay. We are just the slave."

"hmmmm" Brooke said, "I guess I have a few things for you to do, Slave" she said.

Deb stood up, "I guess we should go" she looked at Dan, "Mae, do you think you could watch the kids?"

"I'll take Dani" Nathan jumped. He loved the little girl, and now that they lived so far away he wanted to spend as much time as he wanted with her. "If it's fine with you" he said turning to Haley.

"Yeah, I'd love to spend the day with her."

"We'll take Lilli" Brooke said, she didn't know why, but there was something about the girl that just spoke to her.

"I guess it's just Keith" Deb said looking at Mae.

"I'll take him" Jake said, "what do you say little man?"

"Whatever" Keith said.

This kids really need an attitude adjustment, Peyton thought. She never had her dad around, and her mother was long gone, but if she could have them both together the way Keith had his, she would treat them a lot better.

"Thank you" Deb said, then she grabbed her purse and walked out the kitchen, Dan following close behind, but not before giving his wife a kiss goodbye.

The rest of the Scotts and their guest stood up and began to get ready for their day, Mae just being happy she didn't have to take care of her snobby grandkids. She loved them, she really did. But it seemed that money wasn't a good thing to have. Keith's kids only cared about material things, and they never cared if they hurt people on the process to get them. Nathan and Lucas on the other hand, they were different. They didn't care about material things, not that they ever had the chance to go off and buy three hundred dollar shoes, but even if they did she knew that they wouldn't. Mae would have never believed that Dan's kids would have turned out better than Keith's. Maybe it was because of Karen, she never cared about money. When Dan was at his lowest point she never left him Karen never left him, she was always there. In the end her good heart was what made her kids so great.

O

Oo

O

"Okay" Jake said.

They were outside, just him, Peyton, and little Keith, everyone else was on their little date thing. Peyton had decided that since they had Keith with them, and Jake loved basketball, that they would just have a basketball day together.

"So, what do you want to play?" he asked the ten year old boy.

"I would like to play NBA live, but this town is so crappy that they don't even have an x-box" Keith shot.

Peyton was infuriated by his reaction, how could he talk like that. First, he was just a kid, weren't kids suppose to enjoy playing outside. And second, his grandparents loved this place, and he should at least put on a happy face for them.

"If it's so crappy, then why are you here?" she asked rudely.

Keith was shocked by the way she asked him, no one had ever talked to him like that. His parents would just give him whatever he wanted, and everyone else never said anything because of his father.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to answer the question?" she shot

"Peyton" Jake said trying to cool her down.

"I came to visit my grandparents" he said softly, he was actually a little scared of her at that point.

"And why would you need an x-box for that?"

"Because I love to play it" he shot, why is she yelling at me, he thought.

"Have you, or your sisters ever worked to get something?" she asked softly. She could see that she was getting through to him, and she was going to use the opportunity to make him change for the better.

"No"

"Peyton" Jake said when he notice that Keith was getting a little teary.

"Jake, please" she said. She walked over to Keith and grabbed his hand. After a few more steps they were standing on the grass, she slowly sat on it and motion for him to do the same.

Jake walked over to them and sat on the other side of little Keith, he looked at him then to Peyton. She signaled for him that she was going to speak and Jake just nodded.

"Keith, I'm sorry for yelling at you" she apologized.

"You're right" he said, "we get whatever we want, and instead of being nice to our parents we treat them like dirt. I wish they didn't give us what we wanted."

"It's not a bad thing to get what you want all the time" she commented form personal experience. To her it seemed that the older she was the more money and things her dad would give her.

"How do you know?" Keith asked.

"Because I do too" she said softly and pointed to herself, "my dad gives me everything I ask for, and even things I don't ask for" she pointed out, "for my sixteen birthday he got me a boat. I didn't ask for it, and I definitively didn't need it, but he wanted me to have it. But not because I have an expensive boat it means I can treat people like dirt."

Jake was shocked at her confession, he had never heard her speak like that. He knew she got what she wanted, but he actually thought that she treated people like crap, that is except for her friends. But he also thought that the reason why she was friends with Brooke and Haley was because they also had money, and bragging wouldn't matter to them, just because they could go and get it themselves as well.

"I know."

"How about a game of horse" Jake suggested when he saw that the conversation wouldn't be going any further.

"Okay" Keith said standing up, "but let's make it interesting."

"No money" Jake said. he didn't have all the money in the world to bet on a game like Peyton and Keith did.

"No" Keith chuckled, "whoever misses has to answer a question from the other two players" Keith suggested.

"Sounds good" Peyton said taking the ball from Jake's hand.

It was all it took for little Keith to loosen up, to be himself and an actually kid. The conversation with Peyton had actually made him realize that he could be a nice guy and get what he wanted, he didn't need to be a stuck up snob because of his money.

O

Oo

O

"Where are we going?" Danielle asked.

Haley looked at Nathan, "where are we going?" she asked wondering the same thing.

"You'll see" Nathan said, "and so will you" he said touching the little girl's nose.

"You do realize that I was the one who was suppose to plan this, right?"

"Yes" Nathan said looking at her again, "but you're going to love this" he said giving her quick peck.

"Hey" Danielle said pulling his hand, "you can't kiss my princess unless I say you can."

"Okay" Nathan said in surrender, then looked at Haley who was laughing at the way he acted around the girl.

O

Oo

O

"How did you manage to find this place?" Lucas was still confused. As far as he knew this was the first time Brooke had been to the small town, yet she knew a lot about it.

"I've been here before" she admitted, "with my dad and Bri."

"Really?"

"that's right."

"Why don't you just kiss so we can go back" Lilli said. She really didn't know why she had to go with them, it's not like she wasn't old enough to stay home alone.

"Why are you so cranky?" Lucas asked.

"Why do you think?" she shot, "I'm in this place were I don't even get cell phone reception, I have to be with you two who act like a couple but aren't, and my parent's don't think I'm responsible enough to stay all alone."

"Then show them you are" he said.

"You know that's not possible" Lilli said.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Brooke asked, as they walked into the fancy restaurant she had found.

"You do know I didn't bring my credit card, right" the fifteen year old asked rudely.

Brooke looked at her confused, the way she had asked the question it was as if Brooke had brought them here just because Lilli's parents had money. "I'm paying" she shot then walked in.

O

Oo

O

"That's an O" Keith said, "so, why are you dating Jake?"

Peyton was taken back by the question, she expected the questions to stay simple. Like, what's your favorite color, or movie, etc…

"Umm, I like him."

"That's not enough" Keith said, "come on, tell me the real reason."

Jake looked at her and waited for her answer, he was wondering that himself.

"I guess I've always liked Jake, since junior high. But then he became very distant, like he didn't want to talk to me anymore. But when Nathan and Lucas moved, he began to talk to me again. I guess the real answer is because I always have, it's like destiny. I like him, and always have and now that I'm with him, I don't want to let go."

"Okay… that still doesn't answer my question" Keith said.

"Fine. I guess because he's sweet, and because he treats me right, and because he never judges me."

"That's so sweet" Keith said mocking.

Peyton threw the ball to the kid and began to ran when Keith started chasing her, when Keith caught up to her they both laid on their backs on the grass.

"Why don't you take me back, you guys should have some time alone" Keith said.

"Only if your mom's home" Jake joked. He didn't get why Keith couldn't stay alone, he stayed home alone when he was ten and nothing ever happened to him. Besides what could happen to him in the middle of nowhere.

"I can stay alone, besides my grandma's there."

"Fine" Jake said, "let's take you back, besides it's getting late."

O

Oo

O

"Really?" Haley asked.

"you should me yours, I thought you might want to see mine" he said pointing to the tree house.

"Natey, you never told me this was here" Danielle said angry.

Nathan kneeled in front of the five year old, "that's because it's a secret club house. Lucas and I made it when we were kids, and no one knows about it but us, so you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise" she said zipping her lips.

"Can we go up there?" Haley asked, she wanted to know what it looked liked inside. She could tell it was made by kids, but it didn't look unsafe, it looked pretty steady.

"Is not as fancy as yours, but sure" he said showing her the pieces of wood nailed to the trunk of the tree making a latter.

"How will I go up?"

Nathan turned to his little cousin completely forgetting that she had come along, "umm…. I'll carry you."

"Nathan" Haley said, "how are you going to do that?"

"We'll figure it out."

Haley shook her head, "let's just come back some other time."

"But…"

"it's to dangerous" Haley said, she then leaned to him and whispered in his ear, "maybe we can come tonight."

Liking the idea Nathan looked at the little girl standing between them, "how about I show you the playground" he said looking at Dani.

Danielle shook her head, "how about you take me back so I can play dress up with my present" she said looking at Haley.

Nathan looked at Haley to check if she wanted, Haley nodded and kneeled in front to the girl. "That sounds like a great idea" she said, "and maybe, we can dress Nathan up too."

"Yay" the girl yelled in excitement.

With that Nathan picked the girl up and sat her on his shoulders as they walked back to the house. If anyone would have seen them, they would've thought that they were just a young couple with a child, they looked happy and like a small young family.

O

Oo

O

"So tell me Lilli, what makes you such a bitch?" Brooke asked taking a sip of her drink .

"Excuse me?" she said, then turned to look at her cousin "Lucas, control your bitch."

"You know, I actually picked you because I thought I saw some resemblance, but I was clearly wrong" Brooke said, "you're a cold hearted bitch, who only cares about money."

"You're one to talk" Lilli shot.

"What's that mean?"

"You tell me, you're the one with the Prada bag here, not me."

"It was a gift"

"From who, daddy?"

"No, Haley."

"Oh, so that bitch has money too?" Lilli asked.

Lucas just sat back and watched how both girls bickered, he wanted to stop them so bad but he didn't know how. If he told Brooke to cool it, she was going to think he didn't like her, and she would ask him question and wonder why he wasn't asking Lilli to stop. If he asked Lilly to stop, she would give him the whole family line, and how she always wanted and older brother and saw Lucas as just that. What was he to do?

"Don't talk about my friend like that"

"Why? You scared she might not get you expensive gifts"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Brooke was growing tired of the girl. She had chosen Lilli because she reminded her of herself. Brooke was once also a superficial girl who only cared about material things, but she was lucky enough to have two great friends to remind her that money wasn't all there was.

"You know what? I actually thought we could talk, that you could learn a thing or two. But I see that you don't care about anyone but you and money. But let me tell you this, one day you're going to want something, something that Money can't buy, and you're going to have to change. And trust me when I say, the more you wait to change, the harder it's going to be."

"Was that person Lucas for you?" Lilli asked. Her tone sounded like she was being rude, but at the same time it sounded understanding.

"Yes" Brooke simply said.

"I think we should take you back" Lucas said, "it's getting late, and I'm sure your mom is home."

O

Oo

O

After arriving home Keith had gone to his room and thought about his conversation with Peyton, but he quickly got over it when he started playing his PSP.

Peyton and Jake were both sitting on the back yard just looking at the stars, it was already night and they just wanted to have some time to themselves. They had spent a long breakfast with the family, then a short lunch and after that they had gone out to spend the day with little Keith. It was suppose to be their date day thing, but they way the spent it was helping a kid realize that what he had was a good thing, and that he could do good things with it.

"I love this place" she said looking at the stars.

"Me too" Jake said.

After a few minutes of silence Jake spoke again, he wanted to see if she had been thinking about what they had spoken about the first night here. "So have you thought of names for our kids?"

Peyton smiled at the thought of having a family with him, "I want three" she said, "two girls and a boy, just like Keith and Deb."

"I can work with that."

"The oldest would be Jenny, well Jennifer, but we'll call her Jenny. Then a boy and I thought you could come up with a name."

"How about Jake Jr." he joked just because Keith named his son Jr.

"I like it" she said smiling, "and the baby girl can be Sawyer"

"Good thinking" he said pressing a soft kiss on her head.

"I'm glad I came."

"Me, too."

"I'm gonna miss the quietness, and the beauty of it all."

"Think about it, we can always move near by when we get married" he joked.

Peyton took it with more seriousness than he had intended, "Would you really do that for me?"

He looked at her beautiful green eyes, "I'd do anything for you" he said, then he leaned down and captured her lips. He loved her lips more than anything, but he also loved kissing her just the same.

O

Oo

O

After taking Danielle home, and playing dress up with her. Haley and Nathan didn't really want to go back outside, it was dark and wasn't a big fan of the dark when it came to the woods. So Danielle decided that they should watch a movie, and she picked _Beauty and the Beast_.

Both teens and the little girl laid on Nathan's big bed, Haley still didn't know why his grandparents gave him and Lucas their own rooms and cramped all three of the other into one. However they were all laying there watching the movie with Danielle right in the middle between them.

The movie hadn't been playing long before both Haley and Danielle were out, Nathan however lasted a while longer. Who knew playing dress up with a five year old would tire you so much, he didn't.

He looked at the little girl sleeping next to him and couldn't help but to think that she looked like an angel, so peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. Then he turned to look at the girl he had fallen for, and although they hadn't been dating that long he had strong feelings for her since the day he met her. She looked so sweet sleeping, not that she didn't when she was awake. He really didn't know what she saw in him. She was smart and pretty and all he could do was throw a ball through a hoop but it seemed to be enough for her. He smiled when he saw her smiling, he loved her smile. _Oh god Nathan, you need to stop it, you just started dating her._ He pulled the covers over the two girls and himself and turned the TV off, and with that he rested his head on his pillow and looked at the girl he was falling for hoping that she would be there in the morning.

O

Oo

O

After getting home Brooke had ran to her room, she didn't want to talk to anyone and she was furious at Lucas for not putting a stop to his cousin. She couldn't believe that a fifteen year old acted like that, and was so stuck up and bitchy. But being in the room all that time she realized that it wasn't Lucas' fault how the girl reacted, and if he didn't intervene was because he didn't know how. He was in a complicated satiation.

She pushed the covers off her and sat up, she quickly put her bunny slippers on and walked across the hall, but first she made sure that no one saw her. What would his family say if they saw her going into someone else's room. Walking in she saw him laying on the bed and just looking at the ceiling.

"Hey" he said when he realized she was standing by his door.

"I'm sorry"

"What?" he asked confused, he didn't know what she was sorry for.

Brooke walked in the room and closed the door behind her, then she sat on the bed right next to him. "I'm sorry I flipped out on you, it's not your fault your cousin's such a bitch."

Lucas let out a chuckle. "Thanks, but you don't have to apologize. Lilli crossed the line, and plus, you were just trying to help her."

"Do you hate me?"

Lucas notice her tilt her head, he lifted it with his fingers touching her chin. "Hey, I would never hate you." Seen her smile he smiled back, "now come on" he patted the spot next to him, "it's late."

"Lucas, I can't. what will your family say?" she asked worried.

"Well, nothing since they don't check on me anymore."

She smiled and jumped on the bed right next to him and laid back, she turned to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

Lucas just looked at her and gave a nod, then he pulled her close to him and waited for her to actually fall asleep. He was really liking the way she felt next to him, the way her body seemed to fit just perfect next to him.

O

Oo

O

**Here are the responses to your reviews;**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- thanks so much, and yes it is a lot of money. Next chapter would have the girls explaining to their parents why they spent all that money. Well maybe just Haley and Peyton or just Haley, but that all depends how it all goes. _**

**_KTxx- thanks so much. _**

**_Dianehermans- I hope you like this one, and I'm going to make Brucas official soon._**

**_TeamPapaya- That's one I'm going to use Supatroopa, and I think I might just add it to this story. As for the lady that wanted to get Nathan, I haven't decided if I'll bring her back yet. _**

**_Smile Please10- Thanks so much. I'm sorry it took so long. I saw that you have your own story now and I will get to it as soon as I have time, I have been reading really good books lately and I sometimes even forget to eat hahaha, but I'll try to read your story by Sunday._**

**_Sobreyra274- Thanks so much, I'm glad you're liking it I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it didn't have much of the friendship. The next one will though, as Brooke and Peyton ask Haley all about the boyfriend thing that happened on the last chapter. _**

**Tanks to you all, here are a few recommendations:**

**Haley Elizabeth James- "You Found Me" Great story, I love it and I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**KTxx- "What Hurts The Most" Also great story, the last chapter was funny and sad all together can't wait for more. **

**And I will be starting to read Smile Please10's story, it's called Girlfriend I'm way excited for that one. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this one. ;D**


	16. It's Gonna Be Love

**Thanks to all the reviews, and also to thos who add it to their favs and alerts. THANKS ;D**

**Thanks also to, OTHfan1, TeamPapaya, dianehermans, KTxx, and Sobreyra274, all of yout hanks for your reviews. =D**

**o**

**oo**

**o**

**Chapter 16- It's Gonna Be Love**

She ran up and down the stairs, checking every room her daughter could possibly be I, but she still didn't see her. Deb was going insane not know where Dani was, her youngest child was lost. She had seen her the previous night with Nathan and Haley, and she was sure that they had put Danielle to bed. Yet, she couldn't see her anywhere. She check every room she could think of. Then, it came to her, Nathan. She never checked his room, there was a possibility that the five year old had spent the night with her cousin.

Slowly cracking the door open she saw Nathan sleeping, she also saw a girl across from him, and assumed it was Haley. Still no sight of Danielle, she slowly stepped in the room. After a few step she saw her, she saw her baby sleeping in the middle of the teen couple. There were no words to explain the relief she felt at that moment. The only thing she wanted to do was to go and grabbed Dani and hug her without letting her go, thinking your child was lost was never a good feeling.

"Deb?"

Deb immediately turned to see the girl who had called her. Haley's hair was tangled and her eyes were still trying to adjust to the minimum amount of light coming from the window. "I'm sorry" she apologized, "I couldn't find Dani, I was just looking for her."

That's when Haley turned to see the little girl sleeping next to her, she hadn't even realized she was there. She had fallen asleep when the movie had started, and thought that Nathan had taken the child to her room. "Oh."

"I'm sorry to wake you, I'll go now" Deb said turning to the door.

"No, it's fine" Haley said checking the time on her phone. Putting the phone down she turned back to Deb, "I was going to get up soon, I have to finish packing."

Deb nodded and exited the room. Soon after Haley got up and walked towards the bathroom to get ready, she really wanted to get a head start on the whole packing thing.

O

Oo

O

The light coming from the window wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up, but she managed to get a smile when she saw him next to her. Brooke still didn't know where they stood, but she loved to be next to him. Lucas made her feel complete, he was the one person that saw her for what she was and not for her money. He was the one guy who had her waiting, the one that didn't just jump into bed with her.

Lucas felt something next to him moving and fluttered his eyes. To say that what he saw made him happy wasn't saying much, since he loved the view he was getting.

"Morning" she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Morning to you too"

"How'd you sleep?" she asked sitting up.

Lucas looked at her and smiled, "great, best night of my life."

Those words made her heart fluttered, "me too."

"I don't want to go back" he whined. He was loving this trip. The trip that had brought him and Brooke closer together, the trip that had shot something in him to tell her he liked her and he wanted her to be his, the trip that would forever change their lives.

"Me either" she said standing up, "but we have to go, and I have to pack."

"where are you going?"

"To pack" she said walking towards the door, "plus I have to make sure no one sees me crossing the hall."

Lucas smiled and let her walk out. It was funny to him how much she cared what his family thought, but those were the things that made him love her even more.

O

Oo

O

"Thanks for having us" Peyton said to Mae as they walked towards the car.

Mae smiled, "it was my pleasure, you come any time you want."

"Well, Jake and I are planning on buying your house when we get married" she joked, but not so much. In a way she did want to have a family with Jake, and she did want it to be there.

Mae laughed, she would have gladly sold the house to them when they grew tired of it, but she had already offered it to her grandson, the one who loved everything about the place. "I would love to" she said, "but this place is Nathan's."

Everyone turned to look at Mae, no one had ever heard those news. From what they knew, the place would be sold and the money would be given to each of the grandkids.

"What?" Lilli yelled, "I though we were all suppose to get some of it."

"Come on, Lilli" Royal said, "none of you like this place. The only one who ever cared about it was Nathan."

"Really?" Nathan said with a smile, "you're giving it to me?" He walked up to his grandparents and hugged them, the news came like a present on Christmas morning. He loved the place more than anything. He's grandparent's ranch was always there, no matter how much he moved the place was always there.

"We better go" Brooke said, "we don't want to get home to late and miss another day of school, right Haley" she teased.

"Let's go" Lucas said agreeing with Brooke, well not about the teasing Haley part, but the other one.

They said their goodbyes and hoped in the car.

O

Oo

O

The week flew by, and it was now Friday. Haley was once again packing, she hated the whole packing process, at least when she went to LA she didn't have to pack much since she had clothes there.

"Hey, hoe."

"Did you call me a hoe?" Haley said turning to see her friend walking in her room.

Brooke smiled, "kinda. So, how's the packing coming?"

"It's coming" Haley said.

"Is Nathan going with you?"

Haley stopped packing and sat on her bed next to her carry on bag, letting out a sigh she continued, "he said his parents said yes, but he hasn't called" she said worried, "maybe he changed his mind."

"He wouldn't" Brooke said walking over to her friend, "besides, you guys are exclusive now" Brooke joked.

Haley turned to face her friend. During the passed week they hadn't really hung out together, Brooke was getting closer to Lucas, and Peyton, well Peyton was too busy with Jake to even realize that there was other people around them. Haley didn't remember ever telling Brooke about her and Nathan, so how did she know?

Noticing the look on her friend's face Brooke elaborated, "you let it slip during the auction."

"oh."

"That's all you have to say" Brooke hit her leg, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I liked having my own secret."

"Haley!"

"I have to go" Haley said hearing her dad calling her, "I'll see you on Monday, maybe even Sunday night."

Brooke hugged her friend and walked out with her.

O

Oo

O

"Jake, we should go say bye to Haley"

Jake was too lost in love with her to even thing about anyone else at the moment. He knew haley was leaving, but it's not like she wasn't coming back. She was only going for the weekend to get something for her single, nothing would happen if they didn't say bye to her.

"Jake."

"Why don't we do our own thing" he suggested, "why don't we go to LA ourselves and surprise her?"

Peyton liked the idea. "you're a genius" she said kissing him and standing up from her bed and walking over to the desk to get it all arranged for her to leave that night. Well, for them to leave.

O

Oo

O

"Ready?"

Haley nodded and began to roll her bag towards the plane. Jimmy James also had his own jet, he flew all the time so having his own jet was of convenience.

"Haley, if he didn't show it's because he didn't want to" Jimmy tried to reason with his youngest, "now I need you to suck it up, this song is very important."

Haley nodded and began to walk behind her dad.

"Haley!"

At the sound of her name she turned, and the sight of him brought relief to her. She didn't think he would show, she didn't think he would come along, she didn't think so many things, but right now none of it matter because he was there.

"You came."

"Of course I came, I told you I would go" he said hugging her lightly.

With a simple kiss and a hold of hands they both made their way towards the plane. Jimmy James wasn't a fan of seen his last bird with a guy, but at least having him along would allow him to keep track of their relationship.

O

Oo

O

"Are you sure, I mean, you know how she gets about surprises."

Peyton had just told her best friend all about her idea to visit Haley in Los Angeles. Brooke thought it would be a great vacation, but all that great since Haley was there working not just having fun.

"Come on, Brooke, she's gonna love it" Peyton encouraged.

Brooke thought about it for a second, "how about you go with Jake, I have a few things to work on this weekend" she said, referring to the talk she would be having with Lucas. Brooke was getting tired of the whole limbo thing they were going through, she didn't get why Lucas wasn't just telling her straight forward what he was feeling.

"Fine" Peyton said, "but you have to tell me all about your little thing."

Brooke nodded and went to hug her friend.

As much as she would love to spend more time with them, the passed weekend had been enough. Sometimes a girl just needs her space, and maybe the space between her friends would bring her a new boyfriend.

O

Oo

O

After arriving in Los Angeles Haley was taken to their LA home along with her father and boyfriend, after getting all unpacked they went to the studio to get her started. To many people her traveling may seem like a vacation or something, but it was strictly business.

The song was coming along great, but there were still a few things that needed to be fixed. Haley hated the recording part. Sure, it was tons of fun, but when your family was all judging you just like they did to the rest of the talent they had in the label, well, lets just say it wasn't fun.

Haley loved that they treated her just like any other singer, but sometimes they were a little harsh, like they didn't realize that it was their little sister singing.

"Haley, you have to hit the note" her brother, Jacob said pushing the speaker button.

Haley smiled and nodded and tried one more time.

"Okay, from the top" he said, beginning to play the back track once more.

Haley put the headphones back on and began to sing.

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

_Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right_

"No!" he yelled and stop the music, "Haley, you have to concentrate, you have to feel it."

"I can't feel it with you yelling at me every time I hit the wrong note, or every time you think I don't sound right" she yelled back at him.

Just as she was done with her little argument her dad walked in, he saw Nathan sitting on the couch behind him and Jacob working on her track.

"Haley, why are you yelling at your brother?"

Haley pouted and looked at her dad, "daddy, he's yelling at me."

Jimmy looked at his son and back to her. He knew how Haley worked, she always got what she wanted and this was just one more of her little acts. "What did you do?" he asked her.

Haley took of her headphone and walked over to were the guys were, "can't you do it" she asked her dad, "please, daddy, please."

"Haley, you know I'm busy."

"But Jake yells to much, can't you have Andy do it, I'll even settle for Vivian" she said almost pleading.

"Haley, you know she doesn't do any of the producing. Besides, Andy's working with another singer, so Jake's all you got."

"Please, daddy, please. I promise I'll get it on the first one if you do it, please."

Jimmy couldn't say no to the big pleading brown eyes, he wanted to because he had so much paper work to do, but he couldn't. "Fine, but you better get it right" he said motioning for her to get ready.

"Thank you" Haley said hugging her dad and kissing his cheek.

"Okay, you ready" getting a nod he began to play the back track and listen to his daughter sing.

O

Oo

O

Lucas drove to her house and knocked on the door. This wasn't the first time, and Victoria and Brianna had come pretty familiar with him.

"She'll be down soon" Victoria said.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis."

Victoria nodded and left the room, she had a few things to do. Taking Briana to dance practice amongst them.

"Hey" she said walking down the stairs.

The sight of her drove him crazy, and it drove him even crazier knowing that he still hadn't told her how he felt. What if she gave up on waiting and moved on to another guy, there was no way in hell he would be able to survive that. He had to say it, he had to react soon.

"Hey" he said, "you ready to go?"

Brooke nodded and walked towards the door with him. "Where are we going?" she asked as he opened the passenger door for her.

Lucas closed the door once she was in and walked around towards his side of the vehicle, "it's a surprise" he said and began driving.

The drive felt like déjà vu, she had seen the roads, she had seen the trees, she had seen pretty much the whole surroundings, and then it hit her. This was the place he had brought her on their fist date. The place were he had prepared a perfect picnic.

"Lucas…" she said as the car came to a complete stop, "this is perfect."

"I wanted it to be" he said getting out and opening her door. Then he walked to the trunk of the vehicle and got out a basket. He had everything prepared again, the whole date repeating itself.

O

Oo

O

"Holy shit, this is her house" Jake said shocked. He knew the girls all had money, and that they all had big houses. But having more then one big house was just ridiculous.

"Well her dad's" Peyton said, then she took a step towards the door "I hope she's here" she rand the bell.

"Why would he have such a big house, doesn't he live all alone?" Jake still couldn't believe the size of the house.

The door opened and a butler sort of person came out.

"Hey" Peyton said, "is Haley here?"

"No" he said, "Ms. James is at the studio with her father."

"Can we come in?" Peyton had been there before, and she really didn't get how the butler didn't remember her. She was after all the one that made Haley do all sorts of crazy things to him the and rest of the staff.

He nodded and allow both teens to walk in, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah" Peyton said, "can you take these to the guest room" she said gesturing to the luggage they had.

With that she turned around and walked out the door as if it was her own house. She knew exactly where she was going, the studio should still be in the same spot.

O

Oo

O

"That was great, honey" Jimmy said once the song had come to an end.

"Actually, it wasn't" Jake said from behind his father.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked walking to both of them, "dad said it was great."

"Dad would say anything to please you" Jake said.

Haley turned to her dad, "is that true, would you tell me it's good just because it's me?"

Jimmy shook his head, "no. You know I love you, and I do anything for you. I mean, you're my baby, but this song is good, and you did great." He turned to Jake, "I think I might just change your producer."

"What?" Jake yelled, "who's going to produce it?"

"I'll have Andrew work with Haley, and you can work with Chris."

Haley smiled and hugged her dad, "Thank you, daddy. But, is this song done, can I go already?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Quinn's waiting for you at the studio to take the pictures for the single, then you have to go talk to Taylor about the publication things."

Haley nodded and kissed her dad, "I'll go talk to Quinn right now" she said grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him with her. She was just glad to get him out of the nightmare it was in there. Jake, her brother, well he knew the song was good, he just liked to give her a hard time. To him Haley always got things way to easy, and he thought that she needed to work to get things as well. He also didn't like the fact that her little sister's boyfriend was in the room with him the whole time, he liked to work alone. But since princess Haley had asked daddy to let Nathan stay, she got what she wanted.

O

Oo

O

"Lucas, this is beautiful" Brooke said remembering all about last time she was there.

"You know this place's special, right?" she nodded, "last time I brought you here I wanted to tell you something, but I was to scared of your reaction. I was a coward, but now I'm ready to do it, I'm ready to take the step, I'm ready to be us."

"What?" she asked confused, but still surprised by his words.

"I like you, Brooke. I have since the first day I saw you. And if I never showed any interest in you, well it was because I heard about your reputation. But now I want you to know that I don't care, I like you, and I don't care what the consequences of that are." He took a deep breath, "Will you be my girlfriend, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke was still shocked by his speech. The speech that said everything he thought, the speech that probably every girl out there wanted to hear. She slowly moved her eyes from the grass to him and nodded slowly bitting her lip, "yes" she said.

Lucas acted as if he couldn't hear her.

"YES, I'll be your girlfriend!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck, sealing her words with a passionate and lustful kiss. A kiss that had been holding in all her feelings, a kiss that had finally made its way out, and had finally made it towards him.

O

Oo

O

"Baby sis" Quinn yelled when she saw her youngest sibling walking through the doors, after pulling away from a hug she continued, "okay, I have it all ready, now all I need is for you to go change." Quinn pointed to the back and let her sister change.

"So, you must be the boyfriend" she said eyeing him up and down, "not bad."

"you must be the sister."

"Quinn" she said shaking his hand.

A soft knock came from the door and both bodies turned to see who it was.

"Pey" Quinn yelled running towars the girl entering her studio and pulling her to a tight hug.

"I guess she's here" Jake said looking at Nathan.

"Jake?" Quinn asked looking at him. The Jake she once saw around her house was now a grown men, a fully grown one at that.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Ready" Haley said coming out the back wearing a long black dress, the front where just two think straps that came from the back and connected at her waist with a thick black band that connected the bottom to the top of the dress.

"Wow" they all said. No one ever really expected her to wear something so low cute, well something that showed so much skin.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise" the blond said, running up to her friend and hugging her.

"They do that a lot" Nathan commented to Jake in a soft mumble.

Jake and Nathan just sat and watched as all three girls caught up on their lives, it had actually been a while since Quinn had seen Peyton. She missed her, and Brooke, they had been around her house a lot when she lived there. Haley had met them when she was little, and ever since the three were inseparable.

After the long talk they carried on to the pictures, even talking a few of Haley and Nathan, and some of Peyton and Jake, along with some of all four of them. Quinn really liked the way they all turned out, and had an idea of what to do with the pictures.

Then, the four teens left the studio and went back to Haley's house to sleep. They shoot ended pretty late, and tomorrow she would have to deal with Taylor and Vivian, and maybe even Brad, it was like a family reunion in a meeting way. She really didn't know why they didn't just do a big meeting and got everything over with, they had to do everything in steps and slow, something Haley actually hated.

O

Oo

O

**I know this chapter had tons of Haley on it, I just wanted to get her songs to all of you who read an review, it means a lot.**

**The song used, well it was only the first part but it's – IT'S GONNA BE LOVE – BY: MANDY MOORE. I am actually obsessed with A Walk To Remember and I just so happened to listened to that song today, so I thought it was perfect. **

**Thanks again, and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	17. Time Alone

Chapter 17- Time Alone

The next morning they all woke up in the James LA home. Peyton had actually shared a room with Jake, something that didn't make Haley's father, Jimmy very happy. He didn't think it was a good idea to put a young girl and boy together, even more so if there was a bed involved. Being the father that he was he made Haley and Nathan get separate room, he actually gave Nathan the guest room furthest away from his daughter's room.

"Daddy, I don't want the meeting today with Taylor" she whined, "can't we just have a big round table sort of meeting, that way you'll be there?" Haley knew that she would get it her way, she always did. All she had to do was pat her eyes, and put a little and Jimmy did exactly what his youngest asked.

You'd thing that he had learned to deal with it after three girls, but he still couldn't say no to any of them, especially Haley. He let out a sight, "fine, but you have to be there."

Haley hugged her dad, once she pulled away she gave him a nod "when?"

Jimmy looked at his watch, he looked back to her to explain the plan. "Well, it's seven right now. I know most of them will be there, but I'm not sure about Taylor. Why don't I just have Tammy call you?"

Haley nodded and once more hugged her dad, she loved it when she got her way.

O

Oo

O

The smile on her face was undeniable, and there was no way anyone would be able to take away. After showering and getting ready she walked to the kitchen to eat with her family. Of course they all notice her smile, it was a huge grin that couldn't go unnoticed.

"What's got you so cheery this morning?"

"Mother" Brooke said, her voice sounding excited to deliver the news.

"What is it?" Victoria asked. She knew her daughters all too well and knew that their was something Brooke was wanting to tell her, something that meant a lot to her.

Brooke let out a breath and sat on the stool next to her younger sister, "I have a boyfriend."

"What!" Brianna asked, "since when?"

"Yesterday" she announced, proudly. Brooke told Victoria and Brianna everything, her mom was her best friend. She loved how Victoria was always looking out for her best interest, and how she never gave up on her.

"Who is it?" She asked, placing breakfast down in front of both her daughters.

"Lucas." Brooke took her toast and took a small bite.

Victoria was glad it was Lucas, she had seen him a couple of times, and she approved of the new relationship. Lucas had been a complete gentleman the times he had gone to her house, and she was quiet content with her eldest's decision.

"I'm glad, honey. He looks like a good boy."

"I love him" Brooke shot not realizing the meaning of her words.

"Brooke, Love is a strong word" Victoria pointed out, "you can't be sure of that just yet."

"Mom, he's the only boy who has seen me, like actually seen me. Guys always went after me because of the money, or because… I was so popular" she tried to use popularity as a substitution to her sleeping around. She was sure if her mother knew about it, but she wasn't going to spill the beans. "He's different."

"Aren't they all" she commented.

"Mother, please let me be happy with this."

"I will, honey."

"Thanks" Brooke smiled, she jumped off her stool "I'll see you girls later, I have a date."

"With Lucas" Brianna yelled to her sister who had already left the kitchen.

"That's right!" Brooke shouted back.

With that, both, mother and daughter in the kitchen heard the door close. They laughed a little at how in love Brooke seemed to be, then continue to eat their breakfast.

O

Oo

O

"Haley, you can't just bring random people into the conference room."

"Their my friends" she said angry.

Haley was getting really tired of her family, if it wasn't one of them it was the other, but somehow they always found a way to confront her on whatever the situation was. She was currently debating with Vivian, her oldest sister. Vivian had taken her mother's footsteps and become an entertainment lawyers. She mostly dealt with the contracts and stuff like that.

"Hales, we'll just go to the beach or something" Peyton said. She was holding on to Jake while they sat on the couch on the back, both had been paying close attention to confrontation that had been going on between the sisters.

"You don't have to, I'll talk to my dad" she said looking from Vivian to them.

"Actually" Peyton said, she stood up and took a few steps to her friend. "We were looking forward to the beach, it's different here than in Tree Hill. You just go do your thing, and we'll see you at the house later."

"Fine" Haley let out, she wasn't happy with the decision, especially since she thought that the only reason they were leaving was because Vivian had somehow managed to make them feel bad.

Peyton hugged her friend and walked to her boyfriend, she held his hand and both began to walk. "Are you coming?" she said looking at him.

Nathan looked at Haley then back to the couple by the door and shook his head, "I think I'll stay, I don't want to be a third wheel."

Jake let out a chuckle and pulled his girlfriend out quickly, before Nathan actually changed his mind.

O

Oo

O

Brooke met up with Lucas at the café. They had both agreed to spend the day together, and they were going to do it. It would be their first date together as an official couple.

"I love this" she said taking a last sip of her orange juice, "your mom makes the best orange juice."

"Fresh oranges" he said, "so.." he put his cup down and smiled at the girl in front of him, "where does my girlfriend want to go today?"

"It's up to me?" she questioned, this had never happened, more so since she had never really dated before.

He nodded, "that's right, all you."

Brooke stood up just a bit and connected her lips with his, then quickly pulled away. She was never one to care about PDA, but this time they were at _his_ mother's café.

O

Oo

O

The meeting with Haley had gone terribly, but it came out with great results. Vivian talked and talked about how the contract couldn't be violated, and all the things that she needed to do, so many rules. Then Taylor talked about how they were going to get her music out there, not that there would be a problem, she was working with one of the most known labels. Then it moved on to her brothers and they explained what would have to happen. All in all, by the end of it Nathan couldn't believe how the label ever got things done. He didn't know if it was like that for everyone, or they were just acting like that because the talent was also part owner.

The room was now empty, well except for Haley and Nathan who were waiting for everyone else to leave to have some alone time.

"That was intense" he commented, taking a few steps to reach her.

Haley slowly nodded, "I'm sorry, maybe you should've gone with Peyton and Jake."

"It's fine" he said looking down at her, "besides, if I was with them I wouldn't be able to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend."

"And who is that?" she asked, looking around pretending to look for someone.

Nathan placed both hands on either side of her face and pulled her up to him, he also leaned down so that the distance wasn't so far. Capturing her lips he let go of her face and placed both hands on her hips. He felt her slowly wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Let's go" she said, pulling away. As much as she would love to stay with him in the position they had, she couldn't risk any of her siblings coming in and giving her a hard time about it.

Nathan slowly nodded and began to walk behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Haley quickly turned to see who was talking to her, "out."

"Haley, you have a lot to go" Jake said, "you're track is not done."

"Jake" she said, her tone came out exhausted, which she probably was, from him. "Dad said it was good, now can't you just leave it alone."

"Haley, you need this to be perfect. Come on, I want you to meet someone."

Haley let out a loud groan and grabbed Nathan's hand, then they both began to follow Jake to the other recording room. Walking in she saw a guy. Not a very good looking one either, he had spiky hair, and seemed really stuck to be a nobody, so far.

"Who's he?" she asked, her tone sounding rude.

"Haley James, where are your manners?" Jimmy said. He had just walked in the room when his daughter had made the very rude comment.

"Sorry Daddy."

"This" Jake said taking a step closer towards the man who was walking towards them, "is Chris Keller, you're new partner."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and him will be doing a duet."

"I don't think so" she said, then turned to her father.

While the conversation was taking place, Nathan just looked around, and couldn't believe that his girlfriend would have to work with a guy. He didn't like the idea, and he didn't like it that her brother was pushing it on. He wanted nothing more than to punch the guy for smirking and looking at her that way, a way that neither her father or brother noticed.

"… Please daddy" Haley begged.

"Can I talk to you?" Jimmy asked, once his daughter nodded he pulled her out of the room. Once out of the room he began to talk, "Haley, honey, I need you to do this."

"Why?"

"He's good, he's really good actually, but the only way for his song to be better is if he has a girl too."

"No" she said, "I don't want to work with him."

"Haley, you have to" Jimmy said sternly, he was growing tired of her hissy fits. He always gave her what she wanted, but the label needed her to do this.

"Why?" she said, almost in a crying mode.

"We need him, and he needs you. I need you to do this. Please, baby girl, will you please do it."

She looked at her father and could see the pleading in his eyes. Something right there told her that she should go for it, that her father wouldn't make her do it if it wasn't necessary, and he wouldn't have asked if it was TOO important. She debated on whether she should do it or not, it was a slow and painful debate, there were so many things to consider, for example the fact that she would have to come back, when she could just finish her record at home. She looked at her father one more time, but this time she nodded slowly with a small smile.

"You will?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But please don't make me come back after this, I don't want to miss school, or be away from my friends."

"I know, I promise" he said, "now let's get in there and tell them the good news."

"Maybe for you" she mumbled.

With that they both walked back in and explained that she would be working with him, she laid down her rules and Chris just accepted them all, no one wants to be reported to the boss, and she could do that very easily.

O

Oo

O

Peyton and Jake spent the whole day together at the beach, it was a place that Peyton loved. She also got to do something she had never done in Tree Hill, surf. They got an instructor and began to take their lessons. They had done great, and Peyton had never been happier. The water was always something that soothed her, it had a very relaxing thing about it.

"That was amazing."

Jake nodded, as they both walked with the boards back to shore. "I can't believe we surfed, I've never done it before."

"Now you have" she said, with a grin she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

They both walked to their place on the sand and placed the boards down, then they just sat on their towels and admired the beauty of the ocean. The way it looked as the sun lowered, and how it seemed to have crystals on top. It was a very sight, and they were enjoying it together.

"I'm glad we came" Jake said.

Peyton turned to him, "me too, I'm never going to forget this."

"I'm glad I'll be part of the memory" he joked.

Peyton reached over to him and kissed him softly, but passionate, "of course you will."

That's when he took the initiative and began to kiss her, he grabbed her and pulled her as close as he could never separating their lips. He loved the way they felt against his, and they her body always fit just right next to him. Although, at the moment she had been placed on top of him. somehow Jake had managed to do just that.

"That's them" Haley said, pointing to the couple kissing.

"How'd you know?"

"There is only one person that can rock a black bikini with jewels, and that's Peyton."

Nathan didn't comment on that. Is there really a right way to agree, if he said yes, than Haley would think he liked Peyton, and if he said no than she would think that he did listen to her. He just nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist and placed her closer to him, "not as pretty as you would look."

"Thanks" she said as they walked closer to their friends, "but I don't think I would ever be able to wear that." She wasn't much of a punk rock person, and what Peyton was wearing definitively said punk rock.

They began to walk closer to their friends and hoped that they wouldn't mid the interruption.

o

oo

o

The rest of the day went well, Brooke and Lucas spent the whole day together. The two of them having fun, just walking around Tree Hill, nothing in particular to do. They just enjoyed being with each other, and glad that they had finally become a couple.

Haley and Nathan finally reached Peyton and Jake and they began to talk, not long after they all went to dinner and finished their little trip on a high not, they would be leaving late that night, and they would finally get to see the new couple. Although they didn't know that they were already a couple.

All there was left to do was to see each other again and finally figure out that they were all dating. Three girls best friends, dating three boy best friends.

0

0

0

0

A/N-THanks so much to all the reviews, I am sorry that this chapter sucks so much, but I really didn't feel all that inspired. The reviews really dropped, and I really didn't think people were enjoying it, plus my time has been practically eating itself, I don't know where it goes. SUPER BUSY.

Thanks again, and don't for get to tell me what you think about this one. ;P


	18. Chris

Chapter 18-

Months flew and Haley still hadn't recorded with Chris. Her father said that Chris had been busy recording the rest of his songs, and that he would record that one last. Haley hated that her dad was doing what Chris wanted, the guys was a total jerk. She had a meeting with him about two month's ago and she couldn't stand the guy. He was always checking girls out and sending them mean comments, he also said pretty perverted things to her and she didn't like that one bit.

She was ready to go to school. She walked down the stairs with her bag ready to go and got her keys from the table by the door. Then she walked out the door and towards her car, that's when she saw him. Well it was more like she saw spikes coming out of a limo, and her father close behind.

"Daddy!" she yelled and ran to her dad. She squeezed him hard as it had been about two month's since she had seen him.

"How is my little princess."

"Late for school" she said, shaking her keys.

"Want a ride" Chris asked, checking her out.

Haley glared at him and shook her head, "no thanks. I don't like people to stare."

"Haley James, manners."

"Sorry, I'll see you later dad, I really have to go" she said, then she reached up to her dad and gave him a quick kiss o the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that Haley ran to her car in hopes that her dad wouldn't make her talk to Chris anymore then she had to.

O

Oo

O

The two months of dating had her glowing, she couldn't be happier to be dating him, in fact she actually thought that she loved him.

Brooke let out a sigh and grabbed her purse, that's when she heard him honk. With that she ran down the stairs to get to him. She ran towards the door and yelled bye to everyone in the house as she stepped out.

"Hey there, pretty girl" Lucas said, holding the door open for her.

Brooke gave him a quick peck and got in the car.

On the drive to school they talked about the Valentine's day dance, which was coming soon. For Brooke dances meant a lot, and everything had to be perfect.

"It has to be red, Lucas" she warned.

"What if green looks better."

"No. Red. My dress is red, so your tie needs to be red."

Lucas chuckled at his girlfriend, she was so cute sometimes. He nodded so that she wouldn't continue talking about the tie and hoped that she really wouldn't. That was when they actually stopped talking, since they had arrived at the school. He walked to her side and opened her door. Then they both walked towards the school together.

O

Oo

O

She got up and grabbed her bag, as did he. Haley and Nathan would always meet at the tutoring center and she would help him with his homework. By now it was just a daily routine. He grabbed her cheer bag and they both walked out the room to meet their friends.

"I know" they could hear Brooke saying, "it's gonna be fantabulous."

"Brooke" Peyton said.

"Fine" Brooke said, toning it down a notch.

"Well if it isn't the cute couple" Brooke said, as she saw both Haley and Nathan approach them.

"That's us" Nathan joked, draped his arm over Haley's shoulder.

"Someone's cocky" Lucas joked.

"Shut up, Pucas."

"boys" Haley warned.

"Let's get to class" said Lucas. He like Haley, didn't like to be late.

They all began to walk and took off in different directions of the school to reach their destinations.

O

Oo

O

Lunch time came around and they were all sitting around the table talking, well mostly Brooke was talking, but they were all listening. She kept on going on about the dance, and how everything had to be perfect, and how the guys' ties had to match their dresses.

"Nate, you have to wear forest green. And Jake you go with black. Peyton always wears black." That earned her a slapped on the arm from Peyton, but that didn't stop her. "Now let's talk about the car" she said, "it has to be a limo, we can't arrive in a regular car."

"Brooke, it's a school dance, not the Oscars" Jake mocked.

"yeah" she said, "well we have to look good, and we can't have everyone here talking about how we arrived in a regular car, you know how much they'll talk."

"She's right" Haley said. As much as she hated the part of their life were they could get anything they wanted, the school knew it. And if they ever did anything that was less than expected there was gossip going around. Things like their parents were broke, or that they couldn't talk their daddies to give them what they wanted.

"See" Brooke said motioning to Haley, "Hales agrees."

Nathan turned to his girlfriend with wide eyes, he didn't know where it was all coming from. The girl who usually drove a regular car to school was now wanting to arrive at a dance in a limo.

"They'll just talk trash if we don't" she told him.

Nathan shook his head and turned to face Brooke.

"I'll get the limo" she said, "my dad has a discount with the limo people here, and I'm sure they'll love to let me use it."

"We can just use my dad's" Haley said, "he's here for the week, and I'm sure he wont mind. Besides, that way we don't have to pay anyone, we would just have to make sure he's not using it on that day. Him or … The Keller" she said the last part bitterly.

"he's here?" Nathan asked, his blood beginning to boil.

Haley turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile, "yeah."

"Why?"

"Nathan" she said, "you know we have to record that song." Nathan nodded, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over after practice. I really don't want to be alone with him."

Nathan smiled at that. He loved it when she needed him, more than that when she wanted him to be there for her. He nodded his head and gave her a quick peck.

"PDA" Brooke said, "never thought I would see it from you, Hales. I'm impressed."

"Awe, our little girl is growing up" Peyton joked.

"Shut up, you two" Haley said, then turned to Nathan and planted one on him, but this time she used tongue and showed them what they were missing.

Both girls looked at each other not believing what they were saying, they had never seen that side of Haley. The boys however, they knew how Nathan was, and they knew that he was enjoying the little extra curricular activity.

They finished their lunch and continued to talk about the dance, even though most of it was set. Brooke was always the type of person to over plan, and her friends knew that by now and just let her do what it was that she wanted to do. They continued to enjoy their lunch and hoped that Brooke wouldn't over plan this time.

O

Oo

O

After school they were all at the gym for practice. The classic was near and Brooke wasn't going to let the girls loose. No, they were winner. But she did notice that one of her cheerleaders was awfully distracted, and to make matters worse it was one of her friends.

"Haley, what are you doing?" she yelled, frustrated at the fact that Haley still couldn't get the move right. It had been three weeks since they had learned the routine, and now they were just making sure that it all turned out perfect.

Haley turned her attention to her friend, she really didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she was so distracted. It could be the fact that she would have to spend a whole week with _the Keller_ as he called himself, or maybe that she was nervous about Valentine's day. There really was no answer to her distraction, and she hoped that she would be able to focus soon.

"Sorry" she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Break" Brooke order, and all the girls began to get scattered around the gym.

However Brooke and Peyton both walked to Haley and pulled her to the bleachers, one on each side of her. Once they reached their destinations they sat her down and sat on either side of her.

"What is it?" Peyton said, she knew her friend, and she knew that when Haley was distracted it had to be because something was bothering her, or worrying her. She was a completely focus person, so this was super obvious.

Haley looked at Peyton, then to Brooke, and back to Peyton. "It's Chris" she said.

"What about him?" Peyton didn't really get what the problem was. She knew Haley had to record with him, and then it would be all be over.

As much as she would love to tell her friends that the perv made her feel uncomfortable, she couldn't. Something inside of her didn't allow her to do so. Instead she shook her head letting out a sight and smile as she looked at both her friends.

"Nothing, It's fine. Don't worry about it" she said, the last part standing up.

Both Brooke and Peyton looked at each other, not understanding what was going on at the momet. Haley was acting strange, and they weren't the only ones that noticed.

O

Oo

O

Brooke was riding home with Peyton, since she ha gone to school with Lucas, she didn't have a car. Both girls would be going to Peyton's house and having fun, but something told them to do something else. Not thinking about it twice they turned the car around and drove in the direction they thought they should be going.

O

Oo

O

"No, you're doing it wrong" he yelled.

"What are you talking about" she retorted. Haley knew exactly what she was doing and Chris kept telling her it was wrong. It was a duet, not a _due what Chris says_ song.

"You know, I wonder if it's possible to undo a song. Because that was horrible."

"I wonder if it's possible to unmeet a person, 'cause then I would unmeet you. You are a selfish and ungrateful son of a bitch."

"What did you say?" Chris was taken back by her words, he never thought anyone would ever talk to him like that.

"You heard me" she yelled, "I'm going to tell my dad that I wont work with you, I don't care what happens anymore. I'm not gonna stand here and let you yell at me and tell me I suck, not any more." Saying her last words she walked out of the little studio room they had on the back of the house and ran out. She didn't know why it was that he dad was making her work with him. The guy was intolerable, he was a complete ass.

Walking further away from the house she felt her phone ringing, pulling it out she answered.

"Hey" she said.

_'Hey' _Brooke said on the other side, _'we're outside your house, do you-'_

"Brooke, you should go" Haley said, "as much as I would love to have you here you have plans with Lucas today, and Peyton's dad is home, she should be with him. I'll be okay, you girls should go."

_'Okay"_ Brooke said, that was enough to understand that Haley just wanted to be alone. _'we'll talk later, love you'_

"I love you guys, too, bye." With that she put her phone back in her pocket and kept walking, there was only one place were she wanted to be right now and she was going to it no matter what.

O

Oo

O

"There was something wrong with her" Brooke pointed out. They had just hung up the phone with Haley, and by the sound of her voice they could tell that there was something there.

"We'll see her tomorrow" Peyton said, "you know how she is she just wants her space."

Brooke nodded and began to drive again. Haley was right she had plans with Lucas today, and she was exited about that.

After dropping Peyton off at Jakes she drove straight to her house, and was really happy to meet Lucas today. Sure, they would be studying, but she would get to study with him, and maybe they could _study_ anatomy after math.

She was in her room just laying on her bed waiting for him. She thought that it would be good to make sure her friend was fine, well more like her friends, so she pulled out her phone and texted both of them.

**How you doing? :-) ~Brooke**

She laid on her back and felt her phone vibrate once and pulled it out, the message was from Peyton, after reading the _"I'm fine, just hanging with Jake! :p"_ She heard her door cracking and she jumped to her feet and ran to him, with a quick peck she pulled him towards her bed and pushed him on his back. The next thing she did she jumped on him and straddled him. She leaned down to him and kissed him passionately.

As much as he liked the kissing, he knew that her mother was downstairs and he didn't want her to walk in on them in that position. He slowly pulled away from what he thought was the best kiss of his life and smiled. "As much as I love this, we have to study" he said, huskily.

Brooke groaned and got off him, then she walked to the desk and grabbed her book. That's when she saw Lucas sit up and she walked to him and kissed him before she sat right next to him.

O

Oo

O

She let out a loud shriek, "Jake stop, please, just stop" she yelled.

Jake kept on tickling her as they were on his bed. He didn't want to stop, he loved having her there with him. Her body close to his, and she practically begging him to stop.

When she finally felt him release her she began to regain her breath, she didn't think that tickling could get so much out of you. The next thing she knew he was hovering her and his lips came down to her. The way her lips felt at the touch of his was something he would never get sick of. He loved the way she felt and the way she smelled, pretty much everything about her drove him crazy.

"I love you" Peyton said, as she pulled away from the kiss. She needed to say it, she had to say, it was eating her inside not to.

He stared at her, "I love you" he said back. "I have for a long time now" he admitted.

Peyton had a million thoughts going through her head and as much as she wanted to let them out she couldn't. Words wouldn't come out, but she knew that actions spoke louder than words, and that's just what she did. She pushed her lips towards his and began to deepen it.

Pretty soon they were both ripping clothes out, and showing each other just how much they loved each other.

O

Oo

O

"Come on, Lucas. " They had finished their homework and Lucas still didn't want to make out with her. He kept saying that her mom was home and that it was wrong to be doing it when her mother was just a few steps away from them.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" he asked, trying to make her smile again. She had been pouting since they had finished their work.

"How about we go watch a movie" she negotiated.

"Whatever you want" he said touching her nose.

Brooke stood up and walked towards the bathroom to make sure she was presentable, then she walked back to the room applying some lip gloss. "Let me just check on Haley, she hasn't answered my texts."

"Is she okay?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

He waited patiently as she called. A few seconds later he saw her hang up and turn to him. "She won't pick up."

"Why don't we go check on her, then we go to the movie?" he suggested.

Brooke shook her head, "she probably just want to be alone." With that she took a glance at her phone, then back to Lucas and began to walk out. On her way towards the car she pulled out her phone and texted one other person before taking off with him.

Lucas smiled at her before he put the car into drive, and they were off to have yet another date, and at a place that they could make out without a care in the world, especially since it's really dark inside the theater.

O

Oo

O

He walked to the backyard and towards the place he was told she was, yet she wasn't there. To his surprise there was actually no one there at the moment. With that he kept walking until he reached just the place he knew where he would find her. He had only been there once or maybe twice, but he still knew how much she loved the place.

Reaching the point of destination he saw that the latter was hanging and that was signal enough for him to know that she was there. He climbed up the latter carefully, just like the last time. As he climbed up he saw the girl sitting on the corner of the little tree house, just staring out the window towards the lake on the back. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him struggling to get in. He crawled over to were she was and sat next to her. He was amazed that she still hadn't notice him there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

At the sound of his voice she jumped, then she turned to him with a confused look. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still confused.

"Brooke texted" he said, "she said you sounded weird on the phone and that you didn't answer her after that."

She just stared at him, still confused. Why was he there? How did he know where to find her?

"Haley" he said, in hopes of bringing her back to planet earth. When she shook her head and looked at him she cupped her face, "what's wrong?"

Haley shook her head and mumble nothing, then she smiled at his touch.

He dropped his hand and looked straight to her eyes, "come on, you can tell me."

She huffed and shook her head, "it's Chris."

"What about him?" Just the name boiled his blood. He couldn't stand the guy, and he had only seen him once.

Haley groaned and ran her hands through her hair, then dropped them on her lap. "The guy is just such an ass." She turned to face him, "can you believe that he said that I suck. Me." Seen the look on his face she continued, "yeah, I know. He's mean, and arrogant, and thinks that he's the center of the universe. I just can't do this any more. I can't work with him." Just thinking about him had her all angry and flustered.

She shook her head, "but I promise dad that I would, he needs me to work with him. God, I just wish he was a tolerable person. I can't stand him."

"Where is he?" he asked pulling her to his side and rubbing he back.

Haley let her head rest on his shoulder and shrugged her shoulders. "The studio" she guessed.

"Let's go talk to him" he said.

She pulled away and shook her head.

"Haley, you need to do this. Your dad is counting on you. And as much as I hate that you have to be around that guy" he said, feeling his blood boil again. "I know you need to do this. Now, why don't we go find him so you can finish this song? And… So he can go soon."

She smiled at that. Nothing would make her happier than if Chris Keller left Tree Hill. There was something about the guy that she couldn't stand, and him leaving would be the best thing to happen to her. She turned to him and softly placed her lips on his, "thank you" she said, as she pulled away.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay, so I am really sorry that I've taken so long to update. If you guys read my other story; TWIN CAMP, you know the reasons. I don't want to write them all again. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, even if it's not the best. It took forever to get done, and I really hope that the next one is better.

Thanks to all the reviews-

_Sobreyra274- Thanks so much for the review, and I am really glad you like it so far. =]_

_Dianehermans- Thanks-_

_KTxx- Chris will only be here for this chapter, maybe the next one but that's not yet decided. He might even attend the dance. ;]_

_No name comment- Thanks and I'm glad you like it._

_OTHfan1- I was thinking of adding the comments, but maybe on the next chapter, I guess now you have to wait till next Wednesday, unless I get super inspired by the comments and decided to do it before that. _

_TeamPapaya- I don't know if you read my other story; Twin Camp, but I would really love for you to PM me some of your super words for the Brooke on that story. Thanks. _

_Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks for the review, and I will be reading your as soon as I can. I've been waiting for the update, but now time just seems to be taken from me. Hahah. _


	19. Valentine Dance

Chapter 19- Valentine Dance

Shoes laid all around the room. It was amazing to see how many pairs of shoes the girls actually owned. Brooke mostly, she loved shoes. The room was a mess, there were shoes everywhere, make-up scattered all around the vanity, hair supplies all around the bathroom, Luisa was sure going to have work on Monday when she came back to work.

"You guys, I can't believe it's here" Brooke said, "this is going to be so much fun, and maybe Lucas and I will finally sleep together."

"Brooke!"

"What, we don't all want to wait like you"

Haley shook her head and went back to her hair. She was taking out the curlers that had been on her head all day, it was beginning to feel like her head was going to fall off.

"Have you notice that this is the first dance we go to with people we actually want to go with?" Peyton asked. She remember every dance they had been to, which was literally every dance. But she never once went with someone she liked or wanted to go with. In the end they always went with guys that were friends with whoever Brooke was going with to the particular dance.

"You're right" Haley said, "this is the only dance that Brooke didn't make us go with some guy."

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed, "I was just thinking of you, I really thought they would end up being the ones."

"Please" Peyton said, putting down the brush she had been using to apply eye shadow.

"Okay, maybe not. But I was just trying to include you guys in the fun."

"Yeah" Peyton said, "like that time you made us go with Andrew and Joe."

"And they turned out to be gay" Haley finished for her.

"I don't know how I missed that."

"Me either" Peyton said, then she turned around to look at her friends. "All done."

"WOW" was all both girls could say, they had never seen their friend like that. They both knew Peyton was a beautiful girl, but they never really saw her dressed up. She was more of a punk rock style.

"That bad?"

O

Oo

O

The limo had just picked them up, and they had to admit that it was extremely nice inside. There were buckets with eyes, champagne, wine, even beer in a mini fridge. The leather couches were a khaki color, with a design on them with a bunch of letters, which is what they assumed was the Haley's dad's label name.

"This is nice" Lucas said.

"I know, this is the limo they used to drop Haley off at school before she could drive" he admitted. He had actually been in it a few times back when they were friends.

Nathan turned to Jake, "how the hell have you been in here?"

"We use to be friends. Remember?"

"Right" Nathan said, feeling like a total ass.

The driver began driving towards Brooke's house, which is where they would be picking the girls up. Peyton didn't really want to be at her house alone, and Haley didn't want to be where Chris keller was, so the only other option was Brooke's house.

O

Oo

O

She moved along to the music with him, both together doing nothing more than moving with each other. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her walking down the stairs towards him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was long and silky, and pin straight. Something he didn't see on her very often. She looked beautiful, looks beautiful.

The song slowed down and he leaned closer to her, loving the smell of her hair. "You look beautiful" he said, softly. "You always do" he added, remembering what they had done the previous day, something that he would never forget.

Peyton lifted her head and smiled at him, "I love you" she whispered.

He smiled at her, loving that the words that had just came out of her mouth were so true. "I love you, too." With that he leaned down to her and captured her lips with his.

"Arms length" one of the teachers said, reaching towards them and pulling them apart.

They both laughed, it was funny how teachers didn't really let them be so close at school, when a big part of the school was fooling around on a daily basis.

Jake slowly leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her head, once more taking in the smell of lavender he loved so much. Then he wrapped his arms around her and continued to dance the night away with the woman he loved.

O

Oo

O

"Do you think it's possible to fall for someone when you meet?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, never letting go of her.

She lifted her head, still resting on his chest and smiled. "Like love at first sight. Do you believe in it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I mean, I know I fell for you the second I saw you, but I don't think it was love at first sight."

She nodded and turned her head, facing down once more she wonder what he meant. She understood that he didn't love her at first sight, but what did that mean? Did it mean he loved her now?

"I love you" he said, "Brooke Davis, I love you." He hadn't yet realized that he had loved her. It took him seen her walked down the stairs of her house she looked beautiful, she took his breath away. But now he knew, he knew that he loved her.

Brooke lit up to the words, she couldn't believe that she had just heard him say that. The words where just what she wanted. "I love you, too" she said softly, but secretly hoped that he could hear her.

He leaned closer to her and capture her lips, and prayed that on of the chaperons wasn't around to ruin their beautiful moment. How more romantic could it get, he telling her about how much he loved her on Valentine's day.

O

Oo

O

"Alright Tree Hill!"

The whole crowd of students stopped dancing and walked towards the stage. It was time, the moment to crown the royalty, and everyone always looked forward to this part of the school.

"To present your king and queen we have a special guest. Please welcome Chris Keller" the girl announced, receiving quite a few cheers.

"What is he doing here?" Nathan couldn't hold his anger. Seen Chris always boiled his blood, and now it was boiling more than ever.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"I can't stand that guy" Lucas commented. Chris had also tried to flirt with Brooke, something that didn't suit right with him.

"You're not the only one" Nathan added.

"Okay, Tree Hill" Chris said, "your royalty today consists of" he opened one the envelope and turned towards the crowed once more. "Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski."

Peyton turned to Jake shocked, she didn't expect that to happen. She never expected this to happen. The prom queen was Brooke, maybe even Haley, but she was just the punk rock girl who loves to dress with converse and listen to loud music, this was not her.

Shocked as she was she walked over to the stage whit her boyfriend in towed. A huge smile appeared on her face as on Jakes, they were both blindsided by the results.

After getting crowned, Chris turned back to the crowd. "Alright, congratulation guys" he said, "You totally picked a hot queen." He looked her up and down and turned back to the cheering crowd, mostly boys. "Now I was told that they were suppose to have their first dance, and since I'm here I'll sing" he said cockily.

The crowed cheer, he was a big music star after all. A spike haired boy working on his second record.

"But" he said, walking around the stage, "this song is a duet, so I need my partner here."

"Oh god" Haley said, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I have to go" she turned and began to walk, but Nathan pulled her back and held her.

"Haley" Chris said, searching the crowd for her, "are you out there."

The light hit her and she tried to block it, "Nathan, please let me go. I don't want to do this."

"Come on, just stick it to him."

"There you are" Chris said, "come up here, let's show Tree Hill what we've been working on."

Haley shook her head and waived her hand showing him that she didn't want to.

"Come on, Hales. Just one song."

O

Oo

O

Everyone had joined the happy couple in the middle of the dance floor, slow dancing to the song being sang by Chris and Haley. Tree Hill students were actually having an eye opening experience, they didn't know she could sing. All the years going to school together and none of them really knew she could sing, none of them really knew her, with the exception of Brooke and Peyton. The whole school had always judged them on money. Because they lived in big houses and had drivers before they could drive it meant that they would get anything they want, but none of them really knew how the girls were underneath it all.

The song came to an end and the crowd began to clap and surround the stage once more. Chris and Haley were both sitting in the middle of the stage bowing down to, and in the heat of the moment Chris just grabbed the girls face and planted a quick one on her. Something that took her by surprise when she pushed him away.

Brooke who was next to Lucas turned to look at her friend, Peyton just stared back at her, both completely shock. Jake looked over to Lucas who turned to look at his brother, but when he blinked Nathan had disappeared, and he didn't know where he had gone.

Lucas looked around for him, and the last thing he saw was his brother on Stage pulling the girl back and throwing his fist at Chris, who landed on the grown of the stage holding his face.

O

Oo

O

Three girls in beautiful dresses and two guys in their suits, that's who was sitting at the station. Chris sent him here, he didn't care that Haley pleaded for him not to press chargers. Without a care he told the officers to take Nathan to station, he really didn't care.

"I can't reach them" Lucas said, passing around. "What am I going to do? I don't have the money to bail him out."

Both Karen and Dan were out of town for the week. They were visiting Keith, Deb and the kid. Keith had set a meeting and needed Dan to be there, Karen just thought it would be a great opportunity to visit the family and have a little time to herself.

"My mom can't come, she can't get a hold of a sitter and she can't just wake Bri in the middle of the night." Brooke would love to be the one to help Lucas with all of this, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry you guys, my dad is out to sea. He got a new ship running and he wanted to make sure that everything was running smooth."

"If mine find out they would tell yours" Jake said, "I don't think you want that."

"I don't care" Lucas said, "I just need to get my brother out."

"I'll call Chris" Haley said, "I'll try and convince him to drop the charges."

"Don't any of you have a credit card on you?" he asked, looking around and seeing that all the girls had a clutch. "I swear I'll pay you back, just pay the bail."

"Lucas" Brooke said, standing up and walking up to him, she held on to his shoulders with the hope of calming him. "Even if we do pay, they won't release him to a minor."

"What did he say?" he asked, seeing that Haley had walked back into the room.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, he's not going to drop them."

"UGH!" he punched the wall, getting some attention, but not too much to get from one of the cops. They had brought quite a few students to the station who had been drinking, so there was

"What about your dad?" he asked, realizing that Haley's dad actually had some sort of hold on Chris. Jimmy could break his career, and hopefully Haley would help him with this.

"I guess we could try" she said, pulling out her phone once more and dialing.

O

Oo

O

"Daddy" she said, walking over to him and hugging him.

Jimmy James hugged his daughter back, in his sweatshirt and tennis shoes, clothes he didn't wear very often. "Why are you here?" he asked. The phone call lasted a total of two minutes, she told him she needed him and Jimmy said he would be there as soon as possible. He never bother to ask questions, all he cared about was to make sure that he's little girl was fine.

"It's Nathan" she said, pulling away. "He got arrested for punching Chris."

"My artist Chris?"

Haley nodded, "he kissed me, dad." Haley had to make sure her dad knew the truth, so that he didn't push Nathan away, or he that he wouldn't make Nathan spend the night in jail. This was there only shot, he was their only shot. "Daddy, you have to get him out."

Jimmy knew he would do it. He saw her lips pouting and her big brown eyes practically pleading him to do it. He never said no to her, and this was no different. He pulled out his check book and walked over to the counter.

Haley smiled at him and walked right behind him to pay, "Thank you."

He leaned down to his daughter and placed a soft kiss on her head, "anything for my princess" he whispered, and pulled her to a side hug as they walked to pay.

"Does she always get what she wants?" Lucas asked, a little surprised at how quick Jimmy gave up the money to bail some guy from Jail.

Brooke nodded, "she's the last of seven" Brooke said, "he's afraid that she'll be gone to soon, he just wants to make sure she's happy."

Nathan was finally released, on a bail of $225.00. After being let go he thank Mr. James for getting him out and promised him to pay back every cent of that.

All six teens walked out of the station along with Haley's dad, Jimmy turned to his daughter and smiled. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Haley nodded, "I'll only be a minute." She knew she could probably get away with staying longer and maybe just having the driver take her home, but she didn't want to disappoint her father. Jimmy had already done so much for her and she didn't want to give him a reason to be mad at her.

"I guess we'll take the car" Brooke said.

"Just tell the driver where to go" Haley said, "I'll see you tomorrow" she reached up to him and gave him a quick peck, "I'll call you when I get home."

He nodded and let her go. Mr. James had already done so much for him, keeping his daughter would just get him angry at this point, something he didn't want to do since he had just bailed him out for punching his talent.

"I guess the party's over" Brooke said.

"We can go to my house" Lucas said, pulling her closer, his hands on her waist as he kissed her and trailed to her neck.

"Actually" she said, pulling away. "I'm sleeping over at Peyton's."

"Fine" he groaned, "let's just enjoy what time we have in the limo."

O

Oo

O

"Can you believe the nerve of Chris? I can't believe he kissed her" Brooke said.

"And in front of the whole school" Peyton added.

Brooke was currently laying on the bed, right next to Peyton. Both girls were watching movie as they just talked about the events of the day. They had an awesome time, and like Peyton had said before it was the first dance she actually went with someone she wanted to go with.

"when is your dad coming back?"

"He was suppose to stay for a while, but the ship was having some trouble so he left early, then he went on it to make sure everything was running smoothly."

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"yeah, I just wish he spent more time here. I mean I know that when he is here he's like the best dad ever, but when he's not is when I need him to be. Like today, I wish he could have been here to see me going to the dance, to see me happy with Jake, even if it was just to scare him off." A few tears were falling down her cheeks, and she wanted more than anything to not let this get to her. Nothing had ever made her cry like this, but being in love makes you realize things sometimes.

"It's okay" Brooke said, pulling her to a hug. "I'm sure he would've liked to have been here too."

"I know" she said.

Both girls just sat on the middle of the bed just hugging each other, and helping each other understand why it was that their fathers were gone so much.

O

Oo

O

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What-" he was adjusting to the light that had just been turned on in his room. She had just walked in and flicked them on without a care about him being asleep, or doing other things.

"You are a real ASS you know. First you kiss me, then you press charges and you don't want to drop them. Well you can kiss you're duet goodbye, because I will not be singing with you. I don't want you in my house, or anywhere near me." With that she slammed the door and walked towards her room, she didn't want anything else with the guy that had ruined her first actual dance.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know this isn't the best chapter, and I have to say that it took FOREVER to get it done. It has been so hard to do it, but the next ones will be a lot easier. I have a story line coming for Peyton, and soon will have one for Brooke.

Thanks to all of the reviews, and I hope you guys like this one-


	20. I Want Him to Let Me In

**I am sooooooooooooo Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy. Last week was my trip and this week when I came back I found out that I had to train someone else at work, so I've been really busy with that. I hope you don't hate me for this and that you keep reading the story. Most of my stories will be ending soon and I will be starting new ones and the sequels to the ones I have, but mostly I will have one or two going at the time. Thanks to all of you for your reviews and for reading.**

Chapter 20- I Want Him to Let Me In

_"What the hell is your problem?"_

_"What-" he was adjusting to the light that had just been turned on in his room. She had just walked in and flicked them on without a care about him being asleep, or doing other things._

_"You are a real ASS you know. First you kiss me, then you press charges and you don't want to drop them. Well you can kiss you're duet goodbye, because I will not be singing with you. I don't want you in my house, or anywhere near me." With that she slammed the door and walked towards her room, she didn't want anything else with the guy that had ruined her first actual dance._

Jimmy was downstairs, but when he heard all the commotion going on upstairs he went to check what it was all about. The only thing he actually saw was his daughter running to her room and slamming the door.

He walked over to the room and knocked two times, then opened the door and walked in. He saw her sitting on her bed, her head setting on the headboard, and her knees bent so that they were closer to her body. She also had Mr. Waffles held to her chest tightly.

"Haley, what happened, honey?"

Haley never really heard the door open or her dad walk in for that matter. She turned to look at him with a few tears in her eyes and shook her head. Jimmy knew that there was more to it than she was leading. Taking it as a clue to her hurt he walked over to her and sat right next to her on the bed.

"You're not fine" he said. Jimmy knew his youngest all too well and he knew that when she was hurting or in pain she always said she was fine. She would rather swallow her pain than to drag others down with her.

Facing her father she began to open her mouth, she was going to tell him everything. She was always the one who kept her mouth shut just to please her dad, but Chris had gone to far and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't work with him anymore, daddy."

"Oh, honey" he said, scooting closer to her and touching her head. "I'm sorry for making you do this."

"He's mean" she told him, she knew it sounded like a little girl but it was the truth. "He's always making rude comments about me and my friends, plus he always tells me that I suck at singing." She wiped a tear from her cheek, "I know I'm not the best, but I don't need him to put me down."

"Is it true?"

Haley looked at him confused, was he talking about what she had just said, because if she was telling him the obviously it was.

"What you said at the station?... about him kissing you."

Haley looked down then back to her father and nodded, "yes. Please don't make me work with him anymore, I'll do anything, daddy, please" she begged.

Jimmy pulled his daughter to a hug. He was there for her, and he was most certainly not going to make her do something she didn't want to. He knew he was the one to ask her to do the duet in the first place, but there were plenty of other singers out there who could do it with her. Once he pulled away he kissed the top of her head and told he to have a goodnight, with that he stood up and walked to the door.

"Dad"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl. Now go to sleep."

With a simple nod she rested her head on her pillow and watched as her dad left the room and closed the door behind him.

O

Oo

O

Jimmy was pissed, he was not going to let this slide by. No one comes to his house, treats his daughter poorly, and kisses her. The guy had a lot of guts to do that. He walked to the guest room, well one of the many. He knocked and walked right turning the light on.

Chris flinched at the brightness of the light and tried to cover his eyes.

"Get up" Jimmy said, anger obvious in his tone.

Chris sat right up when he heard his voice. Jimmy was his boss and he wasn't going to just ignore him, he was going to do as told no matter what.

"Pack your bag" jimmy said, "you're going back to LA."

"What about the song?"

Jimmy turned to him angry, he was getting all the clothe out of the drawers before. He let out a scoff. "You killed your chances at the song when you kissed my daughter."

"Jimmy, I-"

"Mr. James" he said, "from now on is Mr. James."

"Mr. James" Chris said, a little afraid. "I need this song."

"Yeah, well I need my children to be happy, and you just made one of them very upset. Pack your bag, you'll be leaving in the morning." With that Jimmy walked out of the room, not caring if Chris had an explanation. Chris had hurt his daughter and he wasn't going to let the guy do it again.

O

Oo

O

The next morning everything seemed to be going good, well better. Brooke and Peyton had their breakfast and headed out. Both girls would be visiting with their boyfriends today. Brooke wanted to know if Lucas was doing better since his brother got arrested yesterday.

Peyton wanted to visit Jake, and on her way there she realized that she had never been to his house. This would be the first. She knew where he lived, but she never ever went there. Most of the time when they hung out it was either Haley's or Peyton's.

She looked at the house and got out of the car, slowly making her way to the front door she got a smile on her face. She had never been so excited to see him. Last night she wanted to spend the night with him, she really did, but Brooke would be spending the night. There really wasn't much they would be able to do if Brooke was there with them.

After knowing the door she waited for someone to open it, lucky for her it was Jake.

"Peyton…"

"Hi" she said, with a smile that showed all her white teeth.

Jake took a breath and shook his head lightly, "what… What are you doing here?"

The words took he by surprise, she thought her boyfriend might appreciate her visiting, guess not. "I came to see you… I've never been to your house before."

"Yeah… Uh…Ummmm..." he stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. "I can't go out today."

"That's okay, we can stay here" she pointed to the house, "maybe you can give me a tour of your house."

He shook his head, "I can't."

"Jake… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you're acting all weird. Come on, I just want to see your house, maybe meet your family" she joked.

"Maybe some other time."

There was something wrong with the boy, but she didn't know what. Peyton looked at him in hopes of getting something out of him, but nothing came. He just stared at her with a look that said, _not today._

"I guess I'll go" she said, "call me later?"

"Yeah" he said, then leaned closer and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you."

"yeah, you too" she said, then turned around and walked towards her car.

All she wanted to do was spend the day with him, but he somehow made it awkward to talk to each other. And why was he being so weird? It' not like his parents had never met her, they met the day of the boat incident with Haley and Nathan. She wanted answers hat is all she wanted.

She needed her friends. She dialed the phone and told her she would be there soon, that she needed to talk and it was important.

O

Oo

O

"Hey you."

She jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "hey boyfriend."

"What are you up to?"

Brooke let him go and gave him a quick peck, "just came to visit you. I was checking if you were still alive. I take it your parents still don't know about Nathan?"

He shook his head, "they haven't called yet, I don't think they get signal where they are."

Brooke nodded and pulled him closer by tugging on his shirt, "maybe we should go inside" she whispered.

The words brought a smile to his face. It was amazing how simple words could make him so happy. He would never understand why his mind worked like that, appreciating everything that was Brooke. Her smile, her words, her scent, every small detail he loved.

Making their way down the hall towards his bedroom he let her in. Brooke took a look around, and soaked in all of his room. This was actually her first time there. She saw his bed in the middle of the room between two long windows. Under the windows there were night tables with lamps. One had books stacked, maybe he was reading a few of them. The other just had the lap and a few other things. The dresser was across from the bed with a flat screen TV on top of it. And a desk to the right of the room with a huge lamp and a laptop on it. Other than that there really wasn't anything else. The closet door and that was it. It was pretty simple.

Lucas led her to the bed and placed her on the mattress. He slowly hovered her and began to kiss her. Loveably and passionately. The night of the dance was supposed to be the night they would finally be together, but things took a wrong turn and they ended at the police station waiting for his brother.

Every kiss he felt her getting hotter and wanting her more. He slowly began to trail kisses down her neck then back up to meet her lips, the lips that always tasted like grape.

"I love you" she whispered, all while tugging his hair and pulling him closer, if that was possible.

Lucas removed his lips from hers and stared her down, he just looked at her without saying anything. "I love you, too" he said, once he was able to form the words.

"Lucas?" she said. She could see that he was paying attention, he just looked at her. "I want this" she spoke, softly. "With you. Now."

"Brooke" he said, "I…-"

"Hey Luke"

"WHAT!" he yelled, when he saw his brother in his room. This was an intimate moment he was having with his girlfriend and Nathan just happened to walk in and ruin all of it.

"I'll go" Nathan said taking a look around, he turned on his heals and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry." He got off her and began to fix his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she said, resting her weight on her elbows.

Lucas walked towards the bed and sat at her feet. "I want to, trust me. I just… It's not the time."

"Luke-"

"Brooke, trust me. I want it to be special for you, you deserve that."

"You really are a nice guy" she said, leaning closer to him and hugging him. Lucas was the first guy who actually saw her, and not money or a good time. Most guys would just use her and let her go after they go what they wanted. Not Lucas Scott. No sir, he was sticking around even when there was nothing going on. _He_ was the one telling her that they should have sex yet, he was the one protecting her feeling more than she did her own.

She softly placed her lips on his, pulling away she smiled at him. "I love you."

Lucas responded by embracing her and pulling her as close as he could towards him. Letting his lips collide with hers and enjoying the great time they were having.

O

Oo

O

Haley walked down the stairs of her house. She was on her way to the kitchen to get a water bottle to begin her studies when she heard a knock on the door. Usually someone from the service got it, but she really didn't have a problem doing it herself. The person on the other side knocked again and Haley walked faster towards the door. Whoever was on the other side was not a patient person.

As the door open she walked straight in, not even looking at who it was that had opened the door. She began to walked towards the stairs when she heard someone call her name.

"Peyton?"

Peyton turned to her friend who was closing the door and ran to her, she hugged her and let herself go.

Haley rubbed her back trying to sooth her, but she really didn't understand what was happening with Peyton. She slowly began to walked towards one of the living room's couch and sat there with Peyton right next to her. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked, still rubbing her back.

Nothing was coming out of Peyton's mouth, well no words. You could hear her cry and s few small sobs here and there, but nothing too over the top.

Haley had never seen her friend like this before. Maybe once, when her mother passed, but other than that moment, never. Peyton was the strongest person she knew, and this was not her. She wanted to ask so many questions, but knew that Peyton wouldn't be able to answer any of them. So she did her best to help her friend calm down.

It felt like they had been sitting for hours, when in reality it had only been about thirty minutes. Haley was just glad that Peyton was able to pull herself together and was no longer sobbing.

"He's hiding something" Peyton stated, wiping her cheeks.

Haley was confused, who was she talking about, and why would _he _be hiding something, and what was he hiding. "Who? … Jake?"

Peyton nodded, "yes, Jake. Who else. God I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm such a girl."

"Oh, honey, you are a girl" Haley stated, "what makes you think he's hiding something?"she asked, rubbing her back.

Peyton sniffed, and wiped her nose. "I went to see him today" she admitted, "wanted to surprise him. I guess I was the surprise one…"

"What do you mean?"

"… He didn't even let me go in his house, he was acting strange, and distant. I know he likes to spend time at my house, but I thought it would be cool to be at his. Apparently I was wrong" she added.

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No" she shook her head, "he has his reasons… I just… I whish he let me in, you know. Not like half way, but all the way. I wish he trust me enough to tell me what's wrong with him."

"He does, he loves you. I'm sure that he's just going through something and needs his time."

"Why? Why can't he tell me. God, I hate love."

"Come here" Haley said, pulling her closer to her. All she hoped was that her being there for Peyton was enough. She didn't know what it felt like to be on the outside, and hoped that she would never have to know.

"I love him" Peyton whispered.

O

Oo

O

The weekend went by and Jake still didn't talk to Peyton. He never called, and he never visited her. She called a few times in hopes of getting an answer, but Jake's mom would always tell her that he was out. She finally gave up and hoped that she would see him at school on Monday. All she wanted were answers. She wanted to know why he shut her out, and why he was acting so weird, but none of the answers would be answered any time soon. Or at least that's what she thought.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

Both girls were walking in the school, and she could see that Peyton was distracted. She hated that Jake was the cause of it, because he was also her friend. But she knew that Peyton was hurting, and she would always put Peyton and Brooke in front of anything. They were her best friends, and they went through so much together. This was just one more bump to their collection.

Peyton nodded and linked arms with Haley as they walked towards their lockers. Reaching her destination she opened it and was met by a picture of her and Jake. Both smiling. She slammed the door and turned to leave, not giving anyone a chance to get to her.

"What's with her?" he asked, standing behind Haley.

Haley turned to the voice she loved, "Jake" she said. Then turned her expression to a smile, "good morning" she said, reaching to him and giving him a quick peck.

"Now it is" she said.

"You're so charming" she chuckled.

"You haven't even seen my A game" he told her, popping his collar.

Haley closed the door to her locker and turned to him, "oh lord, help me if that's true." With that she hit his chest and pulled him by his shirt to follow her.

They both began to walked towards their class, getting just a few looks from the other students.

"Hi friend" Brooke said, running towards Haley and hugging her.

"Nice to see you again" Haley said, sarcastically.

"I know, you too" she joked. "So, how's our girl?"

Haley's smiled dropped and she shook her head shrugging her shoulders, "not good."

"I'll go see her today, after school" Brooke said, then she gave Haley another hug. "I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch."

Haley winked at her and watched as her friend dispersed into the crowd. She turned to Nathan with her frown still on. "I think I'm gonna go" she told him, "I'll see ya after school?"

Nathan shook his head, "you'll see me now" he said, draping his arm around her shoulders, "where are we going?"

Haley smiled and began to walk out of the school with her boyfriend.

O

Oo

O

A/N- There you have it. Peyton and Jake not talking, Haley and Nathan skipping, and Lucas making sure that this time Brooke does things for love and not because of pressure.

Will Jake tell Peyton his secret?

What surprise is coming Peyton's way?

What will Haley and Nathan do while they skip?

Will Lucas finally give Brooke what she wants?

Thanks to all the reviews, and don't forget to tell me what you think.

oooo

**_Ktxx-_**_ Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this one. I know it's short, but it's something. _

**_Wolfgiiiirl1234-_**_ Unfortunately there was no Chris on this chapter because Jimmy told him to leave, but he will be back, promise._

**_Shaun_**_- Thanks so much, hope you liked this one. _

**_Haley Elizabeth James_**_- hahah, no, sorry, there won't be killing of Chris, but I will bring him back with his backstory, explaining why he's the way he is. _

**_Blank_**_- Cute, right. I Know this one doesn't have much Brooke and Lucas, but they will take their big step soon._

**_TeamPapaya-_**_ I go all your words, and I loved the sandwich one. As for Chris being gay, that's another story, bud. Hahahaha. But there is more to Keller than we can see._


	21. She's Mine

chapter 21- She's Mine

Peyton still didn't know what to do. Jake would answer her calls and he would act like everything was cool, but she knew that he was hiding something. Not knowing was killing her. All she wanted was for him to let her in, yet he still wont.

"Hey girl" she said, walking towards her friend who was laying on her bed on her tummy sketching something.

Peyton turned her body to look at her, "hey." She turned back to her sketch and began to draw some more.

Brooke laid on the bed next to her and gave her a side hug. She knew how much this Jake thing was killing her, and how much she wanted Jake to just open up. "Anything?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Peyton shook her head and continued her drawing. She wanted to tell Brooke more, she wanted to let her in, but she didn't want to break down. All she wanted was the truth.

"I love you" she said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Me too" Peyton responded with a weak smile.

O

Oo

O

"So is there anything you can tell me on the whole Jake thing?"

He shook his head. He knew things but he couldn't just let them out. Jake was his friend and he trusted him, Nathan couldn't betray the trust they had.

"There isn't anything, or you don't want to tell me?" she wondered. Haley knew that Nathan would always tell her the truth, but so far she hadn't been able to crack him about the whole Jake thing.

"Hales…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Tell you what."

"What?" she asked, perking up at the sound of his voice.

"You can make it up to me with a kiss" he seductively told her.

Haley smiled and leaned closer to him and placed her lips on his, and slowly began to make the kiss more and more passionate. Just as she realized that they were at a park. Pulling away from him she smiled and took a hold of his hand, "let's go" she instructed, pulling him along towards her car.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confused. Still, he got in the car and went wherever it was that she was taking him.

"You'll see."

No more words were shared as she drove down the roads of Tree Hill, she knew where she was going and she wanted Nathan to be there with her.

O

Oo

O

Brooke had finally gotten Peyton to rest. For the last few days Peyton had been worried with the fact that Jake was hiding something, but didn't trust her enough to tell her. Brooke didn't know what to do with all of it, but to be supportive of her friend. She knew that the only thing she could do at the moment was be there for her friend, and if that meant sitting on a chair next to the bed she was sleeping on, than so be it.

Not knowing what else she could do she turned the chair around towards the desk and began to use the computer. Opening the internet page she logged in to her _facebook_ account and began to look at the recent updates. Brooke couldn't help but to check Jake's page. She began to read things but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was all as normal as it was before Peyton began talking about him having secrets.

She pulled out the keyboard and began to type, _'here with Peyt' _ she posted. Then she just logged of and turned back to her friend. All she wished as that everything was as simple as it was when they were kids. When there were no secrets and no problems, when their biggest worried was if there was enough chicken nuggets to go around.

Brooke pulled out her phone and sent a text, after that she put it back in her pocket and walked out the door.

O

Oo

O

"Haley, I really don't think we should be here."

She got out of her car and began to walk towards the house in front of her, she was here to get it done and not even Nathan would be able to stop her. "Yes! We do."

"Hales… "

"Nathan" she said, turning to face him. "I know this is hard for you because he's your friend, but you haven't seen how she is. To you and Lucas and Jake, she just puts on a show, it's an act. She's hurting Nathan, he's lying and she's hurting."

"Hales…"

"Please" she begged, "just do this with me. Please."

He could see that she was being honest, and he couldn't help her begs. The girl was good, and she knew that she would _always_ get what she wanted, it was the way she was raised. "Ok" he said softly.

"Thank you" she responded, her tone equally low. She took a step closer to him and kissed the corner of his mouth, then rubbed it with her thumb.

"Let's go" he said, pulling her to a side hug and walking towards the front door.

O

Oo

O

He didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he had received the message he was out the door to see her. He knew if she was asking him to go that it was for a good reason, and he would never say no to her. So, he drove to the place where she was and knocked on the door. Seen the face on the other side of the door just lit his own, and he felt the smile appear on his face.

"Hey" he said, with a simple wave of the hand.

"Thanks for coming." Brooke separated the distance between the two with a hug as she rested her head on his chest.

"You know I'll always be here for you pretty girl."

"I love you" she told him, letting her lips crash with his.

"Love you, too" he kissed the top of her head, "let's get in."

Both walked in the house and sat on the couch. Brooke always felt at home at Peyton's house, so she didn't really mind having people over.

O

Oo

O

As he heard the knock on the door he went to open it. As he opened the door he was a little shocked to see Haley there, it had been years since the girl had been to his house. She use to go a lot during their years as friends, but not anymore. Now they mostly hung out at Haley's or Brooke's house.

"What… What are you doing here?" he stammered, not really knowing what he should have said. He didn't want to spill things, but he also didn't want them to feel offended.

Nathan stood behind his girlfriend, he knew the secret and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it all.

"Spill it Jake" she told him sternly.

"Haley-"

"No Jake" she yelled, "Peyton's hurting and you're standing here looking at me asking me what I'm doing here. Do you know what it's like for her, to know that you're hiding something. All she wants it's for you to let her in, that's all, and you can't even do that."

"Haley, I want to, but-"

"Than do it!" she brushed her hands through her hair in frustration, "god Jake. Just tell her."

"It's complicated" he exhaled.

"No, Jake. What's complicates is you, you're a complicated person. If you don't tell her, she's going to leave, and you won't get her back. Trust me" she said, warning him about Peyton not talking to him after all.

"Fine" he exhaled once more, "I'll tell her."

"Thank you."

That's all she needed, it was to know that he would talk to her. She smiled once more and turned to go to her car. Nathan followed close behind as they both began to drive away.

O

Oo

O

Brooke sat on the couch with her legs draped over Lucas' lap, her head rested on the arm rest as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "I just don't get it" she said, sitting up to see his face.

They had been talking about Peyton and how she's been the whole time, and they also spoke about Jake. Not once did Lucas spill the beans, even though Brooke did have her ways. The girl was really sneaky, she knew her away around a guy, in a total not sexual way.

"What?" he asked, patting her legs.

"Why won't he just tell her?... I mean, if you saw me acting like Peyton, wouldn't you tell me?"

The question came as a total surprise, "you have to see it from his point" he told her, "but I guess my answer's now" he said.

"I mean, if you love someone, you really don't keep secrets, right?"

Lucas nodded, "and I love you" he added.

"I love you, too." She put her legs down and scoot closer to him, colliding her lips with his and even letting out a small moan.

All their little action was interrupted with a knock on the door, which gained a groan from Brooke. She got up and walked towards the door and opened it, not very happy with the person on the other side.

O

Oo

O

After finally getting through Brooke who wouldn't want him to even set a foot in the house. He had to tell her all about him telling her the truth, and just wanting to talk to Peyton to let her all the way in. After that he had walked to her room he had told her how much he loved her and how she would always be the one he loves.

Now both sitting on a bench at the park she waited for him to talk, to tell her everything.

"I love you" he admitted, once more.

"I know, I just want you to tell me."

"Peyton, this secret is bigger than anything anyone has kept."

"I want to know" she said, a few tears falling from her eyes.

He stood up and pulled her by the hand, in a simple gesture asking her to follow. He couldn't tell her this, he had to show, and that's just what he was going to do.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to show you, I can't tell you about it, I have to show you."

Not fighting him she got in the car and waited for them both to arrive at his house. On the way she couldn't help but to think about the many things that he would be showing her, what was the secret? Was he married, leaving, _gay_? There were so many possibilities, but non of them really fit the way he had been acting lately. Soon enough they had arrived at his house and he was opening her door.

"You ready?" he asked, concerned about the way she would feel about this.

Peyton smiled and nodded her head. She was a little nervous about it but she couldn't admit that to him. Sucking up her nerves she took his hand so that they could both walk in.

Jake walked in and lead her up the stairs towards a room. By the looks of it, it was not his room. The green curtains looked so good against the purple wall underneath. But what seemed to drag her attention was the crib in one of the corners, and the diaper changing table near it. There were toys all over, and a rocking chair. Peyton could tell the room belong to a baby, and it was obviously a girl.

She turned to him, their hands still laced together. "Who's room is this?"

Jake let her hand go and walked out of the room, down the stairs towards the kitchen. There she was, sleeping in a little portable crib. "This is Jenny" he told her, rubbing the baby girl's back.

"She your sister?" she asked, the words having a hard time coming out of her mouth.

Jake shook her head, "she's mine."

"Like your… daughter?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh my god, Jake. When, how? Who's the mother?" so many questions flowing, but the main was to know who the mother was.

"She's not in the picture" he admitted.

Peyton nodded understanding that he didn't want to talk about it, then she followed him as he lead her to the breakfast bar. That's when he began to tell her everything, he told her the whole story about Jenny. He told her how he had a one night stand during spring break last year, but eventually he had a relationship with the girl. But once Jenny was born, Nikki just exited the picture, giving her to Jake and assuring him that she would never be part of her life.

She couldn't believe her ears. Peyton couldn't wrap her head around the thought of a mother leaving their child and assuring to never be back. She would probably die if she knew that her mother didn't want her.

"She's beautiful" Peyton said.

"I hope you don't want to break up because of this" he said, that had been his biggest fear in telling her. The fear of her living and not wanting him anymore, he couldn't do it. Loving her had been a big step, but losing her would kill him, he wasn't ready for that.

"I love you" she told him, and leaned closer to show him how much she loved him.

"Me too"

It was as simple as telling the truth. All he needed to do was to tell her the truth. With that out of the way he felt much better, and even better to know that he still had her in his life.

O

Oo

O

A/N- thanks to all the review, and I am so sorry that it takes me sooooo long to update now. I've been really busy with, but here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Also there are probably two or three chapters left. =D

**_KTxx-_**_ Thanks for the review, and I always enjoy reading them. You got it right, and I hope you liked it. _

**_TeamPapaya-_**_ hahah that would be great, but not my plan. It sounds good though, I might write a story about it later on. =D_

**_Shaun-_**_ thanks so much. _

**_Sobreyra274-_**_ thanks!_

**_Haley Elizabeth James-_**_ thanks so much, I'm glad you like it, and the next few chapters should have more NALEY. _


	22. I'm Going

Chapter 22- I'm Going

As the weeks went by the end of the school year came. Brooke, Peyton and Haley would usually attend graduation to see a few of their friends leave high school behind, then during the summer they would take trips. Every year it was a different city, and most the cities had to have good shopping places or Brooke wouldn't go. It was their tradition. When they were younger the parents would take turns to take the girls, but every time it was Haley's sister someone else had to go along, this would be the first year that Haley would get to go alone.

However, plans always change, and this year was one of those were you had to change your plans. Peyton had Jake who had Jenny, so for them to travel out of state would be very complicated. Brooke had Lucas and Haley had Nathan. They could go on a trip together, the two brothers and Brooke and Haley, but then that would leave Peyton out, and summer was their time.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, concerned as she sat on the bed next to Haley and rubbed the teen's back.

Haley let out a sigh and looked at her nanny, the one thing that had never changed in her life. "I don't think we'll be taking a trip this year" she told her.

Silvia could hear the disappointment coming from Haley's voice, but she didn't know why it was such a bad thing. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I guess" she shook her head as she spoke. Shrugging her shoulders she continued, "it's just. This was going to be the first year we got to actually go alone" she told her, "I wanted to go so bad, but our lives have just taken a turn, it's not just us anymore."

Silvia pulled Haley to a side hug, "you'll figure it out, you always do. You're a very smart girl, and I know that you know exactly what you'll do with your summer." With that Silvia kissed the girl's forehead and left the room. Silvia loved Haley, she was probably her favorite out of all the James, not probably she _was_ her favorite. Haley was the only James she got when she was a new born child. She had seen her grow up. Silvi was there to take her to school, help her with homework, talk about anything with. To her Haley was like a daughter.

"I love you, Silvi" Haley said, as Silvia had just stepped out the door.

"I love you, too, my girl."

O

Oo

O

"Come on, it'll be fun" Lucas said. He had been trying to convince her for what seemed like hours, but it had only been a few minutes. All he wanted was a yes, but it seemed impossible to be the words she wanted to say.

"Lucas, I cant" she told him, "you know I would love to go, but I cant."

"And why not?" Lucas wasn't understanding her reasons, not like she ever actually gave him one. All she would say is 'I cant't'

"I can't" she said, and gave him a soft, sweet peck.

Lucas walked behind her as she made her way to the car. Both had been spending their day at the rivercourt just talking and having fun. Nothing much planned for a Sunday afternoon. He watched her as she got in her car and just stood in front of it, not allowing her to move.

Seen that he wouldn't move she got out of her car and walked over to him. She sat on the hood of the blue bug and let out a sigh. "I know you really want me to go" she told him, "but I can't. Trust me, I also really want to go, but the girls would kill me, summer is our time."

"You spend all year together" he shot.

"Is that a bad thing" she asked, taking a step back and crossing her arms in front of her. Why was he saying things like that. It's not her fault, it's just how her life has been. She had never had a boyfriend like him, so she really didn't know what to do.

Lucas shook his head and took a step closer to her, "it's not a bad thing" he semi-apologized, "it's just. I think you guys spend enough time together, why can't the summer be our time… I'm sure they would be fine with it."

"What about Nathan?" she asked.

"He goes too" Lucas answered, "he loves the place."

"Is he asking Haley?"

Lucas shrugged, "I really don't know, but you can ask him."

Brooke took a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair, "how about I get back to you."

Lucas gave her a simple nod, "that works. I just hope you get back to me with a yes."

"Me too" she said, softly. Too soft for Lucas to hear.

O

Oo

O

Jake was sitting by his girlfriend on the couch. They were both studying for their finals coming up the following week. Thankfully Jenny slept in her crib, she had been fuzzy all day and they had finally gotten her down a few minutes ago. Now sitting in the silence felt pretty good. They knew they weren't alone, but even the not talking felt good.

Not being able to stand it anymore he spoke. He had something to ask her, and he hoped that she would love to do so. "Peyt" he tried to get her attention. Seen her head turn to face him he continued, "what are you doing this summer?"

She looked at him strangely, not ever expecting that sort of question from him. "Ummm, I… I really don't know" she stumble, then finally realize there was nothing. "I mean, with Haley and Brooke we usually take a summer trip, but we haven't really talked about it this year" she noticed.

"Well…" he wanted to ask, but he was afraid that she would say no.

"What is it?"

"Well, my grandparents invited me and Jenny over for the summer. They live in Savannah."

"Oh. I didn't know you would be gone."Sadness could be seen upon her features.

"No" Jake said when he saw her frown, "don't be sad. I actually want you to come with us."

"To Savannah?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they would love to have you."

"Jake… I… We-"

"Just say yes. I'm sure Haley and Brooke will be happy for you. Besides you said it, you guys haven't even talked about the summer, and we get out next week."

"Yeah" she agreed, dragging on to the word. "but I think I should talk to them. But you have to know that if they don't mind I would love to go with you and Jenny."

Jake smiled and gave her a peck, "and we would love to have you along." Those were the last words before he leaned closer to her and kissed her with a full on passion and need. He wanted her and needed her, and nothing was going to stop them now. For all he knew he might not see her all summer, so he had to make it up for the weeks to come.

O

Oo

O

As school came to an end everyone was getting ready to go home, four days left and they couldn't wait to get out of the place.

Nathan had actually liked the place, if it wasn't for school he would have never met Haley. As he walked towards her locker he thought of the perfect way to ask her to spend the summer with him. He knew he had a little of an advantage since Lucas was going, and he might be taking Brooke, but he was still nervous to ask.

"Hello" she said as she closed the door and saw him walking over to her, she closed the space between them and greeted him with a kiss full of passion.

Nathan didn't complain, he kissed her right back. "Hello to you too" he said, before going back for another quick peck. "You ready?" he asked.

Haley nodded and the two began to walk out of the school, the drive home was quiet and fast as they both just listen to music and were lost in their own thoughts. She wanted to talk to him so bad and ask a few things, but first she wanted the car to come to a stop. God knew she was clumsy and who know what would happen if she got distracted while driving.

Coming to a stop at his house he got out of the car and walked over to her side, but before he could reach her door she was out of the car as well. That was something that never really happened, he would always go to her side and they would share one quick kiss before she left.

"You okay?" he asked a little worried.

Haley nodded. "I have to ask you something?"

"I have to ask you something too" he informed.

"You first" she said.

"No, you go first. Ladies first."

Haley smiled and began to think of the right words to say, but her mind played tricks on her and just blurted out. "What are you doing this summer?" she realized her words and her eyes went wide open, "I mean… Well, it's just that. Brooke, Peyton, and I usually take a trip, but this year no one is really talking about it. I don't even know if it's happening. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend it with you, if you want to. I mean, I just don't want to be alone. If I don't go anywhere than I'm just going to have to work and I really don't want to work during the summer, that's my inspiration time."

He thought it was so cute how she rambled on the whole summer thing, letting out a chuckle he began to speak, "I was actually going to ask you the same thing. I mean, I'm going to my grandparent's farm with Lucas, and I really want you to come, if you want to that is."

Haley nodded "yes, I would love to, but I have to talk to the girls first. But I'm sure they wont mind."

Nathan smiled and leaned over to kiss her, after pulling apart he gave her one more smile, "I hope you can come."

Haley looked at him flirtatiously, "that's what she said" she said and ran to her car and jumped in. Blowing him a kiss she began to drive, she had a long list of things to do and she wasn't going to waste anytime.

O

Oo

O

"I want to go with him" Peyton said.

All three girls sat on the pool side chairs in their bikini's as they soaked up the sun in Haley's backyard. After dropping Nathan off Haley had called both Brooke and Peyton to come to her house telling them they had a few things to talk about. When the girls had arrived they had established that they would not be having a summer trip this year, but they hadn't decided what they would be doing yet.

"Than go P. Sawyer" Brooke pushed, "he loves you, and I'm sure you'll have a great time"

"But what if I don't? What if I get there and suddenly I realized that I don't want to be a part of this anymore?"

"Part of what?" Haley asked, not understanding what _this_ was.

"This" she said, motioning around with her hands. "I mean the whole family thing. I'm sixteen and I'm dating a guy with a baby, I just think it's all moving too fast."

"I think you're scared" Brooke said, "Jake's a great guy, and he would not push you to do something you don't want to. Besides, it's not like he's asking you to be the baby's mom. All he wants is to spend the summer with you, the baby just happens to be a bonus" she concluded.

"What about you?" Peyton asked, "what are you doing?"

Brooke was shocked by the question, "I'm spending it here, if you guys want?"

"Are there other plans?" Haley asked, trying to get Brooke to confess, "like, perhaps going to Lucas' grandparent's farm?"

"he told you?" Brooke asked shocked.

"No" Haley said, "Nathan asked me to go."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I would talk about it with you" she said.

"You should go" Peyton said quickly, "I mean, I'll go with Jake, you guys should go with the Scotts'. You'll have fun, just go."

"P. Sawyer, summer is OUR time" Brooke said.

"But this time we have to live our lives, we are not triplets and we all have a separate lives, it's time for us to live those lives."

All three girls looked at each other, then began to speak about the subject again. It was pretty clear but they just wanted to know a few more things about what they would be doing over the summer. Especially since this would be the first they wouldn't be spending together. This was a big step in their lives, but they were excited to take it and to finally become their individual selves. After years of doing everything together they were finally soaring alone.

O

Oo

O

All three guys waited for the girls to come and deliver their news, none of them really knew what the answers would be. Jake waited on his porch with Jenny sitting on a stroller as he moved her so that she would go to sleep. Nathan waited on the side of his house shooting a few balls in the basket, he knew that Haley would be able to find him there. Lucas was also at his house but he was sitting on a chair on the porch reading a book.

The girls had changed and all gotten to their own cars, well except for Brooke and Haley who just took Brooke's car. They were both going to the same house so they didn't see the need in taking to vehicles. But Peyton did take her car, she took it right after saying bye to the girls and smiling all the way till she reached it.

Getting out of the car she ran to the porch were he was sitting, she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "I love you" she told him.

"I love you, too."

"They want me to go" she finally told him, "I'm going to savannah with you."

Jake was so happy that he didn't know what to do. He finally reacted by holding her tight and picking her up. After twirling her once or twice he placed her down on the grown and kissed her. The kiss told her just how happy he was that she was going, and she was kissing in return showing him how much she wanted to go.

O

Oo

O

Brooke and Haley arrived at the house they wanted to reach so quickly. Both girls got out of the car and ran towards their destination, which were their boyfriends.

Brooke being the first to find him since he was right in front of the house didn't wait to actually reach him to tell him the news. "I'm going!" she yelled as she ran to him. Finally reaching him she repeated herself. "I'm going, I'm going with you."

"Really?"

She nodded, both her hands held on to his face. "I'm going and I'm going to spend the whole summer with you."

Lucas pulled her closer and began to kiss her, he didn't care that the neighbors could see, or that his brother was on the side of the house, all that mattered at the moment was that she was going and she would spend the whole summer with him. "I… Love… You" he said between kisses, then kept on devouring her.

Nathan and Haley just stared at the two as they kissed. Not wanting more of the little show he was getting he turned to look at his petite girlfriend. "So is it true?" he asked, pointing to the couple making out on the porch.

"Yep"she said, popping the P. "She's going?" Haley was trying to make him suffer, but it was getting really hard with him looking at her with sad eyes. She could see that he was really sad that she might not be going. "And so am I" she added.

It was as if a light was turned on in a dark room the way his mood changed. He was so happy that he just ran to her and kissed her, putting all the passion he could to the kiss. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, and how happy he was that she would be spending the summer with him, even if Brooke was part of the package.

"I'm so glad you're coming" he said, then began to kiss her again. "I love you."

"Me too" she said.

O

Oo

O

All three couples ended up satisfied with their decisions, and they were happy that they all wanted in the end. The school year was almost over and summer would be a blast, all they had left now was to hope that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

The End-

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know it wasn't the best ending to the story, but I really need to start closing a few of them. I really hope you all liked it and that you tell me what you thought about it. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with it even when I've taken forever to update.

Thanks to; _Haley Elizabeth James, worlfgiiiirl1234, Shaun, KTxx, TeamPapaya,Sobreyra274, OTHfan1, Dianehermans, (), and anyone else who has reviewed the story, I can't look at the reviews passed the first page so I can't see anyone else but thank you._

Thanks to the following for adding it to your favorites, I'm so glad you guys have liked it enough to actually add it to your favorite stories. Thanks. _Yourejustahabitthaticantbreak, XMitsuki MoonX, wolfgiiiirl1234, TeamPapaya, sobreyra273, relle12, naleyforever871377, muppet101, liverpoolss, KTxx, Kad127, Haley Elizabeth James, Gear's Girl, ekc.1028, Dukeu23, dEsItOoO, cutecupcake101, Christopher's Mommy, Chell2233, and brucasforever1418. Thanks to you all_

Also a thank you to the ones who had it on alert: _Haley Elizabeth James, TeamPapaya, GottaluvNaley, blue eyed chica 11, etfanalltheway, fondle-me-elmo, TreeHillGirll, Christopher's Mommy, mysterywonder, becca eff xxx, NaLeYBaBiixo, ocOTHElover23, OTH02, bandaidmyheart26, yourejustahabitthaticantbreak, Dukeu23, brucasforever1418, sobreyra274, cutecupcake101, MoonlightPriNceSS6, Gabbie10, ksbballgirl1, KTxx, wolfgiiiirl1234, WeesaBee2010, beccaf1993, Lady Linneous, StephanieAlice, windycloudcakes._

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. If you like my stories add me to your favorite author please. I'll be writing the sequel to Learning to Live soon, and I have a few ideas for stories in my head so if you would like to read them just add. Thanks again and have an awesome, morning, night, evening, afternoon, whatever time it is wherever you are. Thank again.


End file.
